Danna-Husband
by Narin Rin-chan
Summary: Mereka menikah dan dituntut untuk segera memiliki keturunan. Namun tak ada sepercik cinta pada hati mereka. Mereka berpegang pada doktrin 'formalitas'. (badsummary) AOAKA and other. Warn! MPREG. Enjoy reading minna! CHAPTER 7 UPDATEEE! UPDATEEE maaf molor *bows*
1. Chapter 1

**Danna**

**Disclamer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, cerita ini milik saya~**

**Pair: AoAka slight AoKi, slight KuroAka**

**Genre: romance, hurt comfort(maybe)**

**Warning: MPREG, HEMAPRODTE, sho ai, menye-menye, ooc, typo, aneh dll**

**Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

**Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

**Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

**Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

**Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

**Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

.

.

.

Akashi Seijuurou, hanya seorang putra tunggal dari pasangan Tuan dan Nyonya Akashi. Pewaris sah dari seluruh harta warisan keluarga Akashi. Calon penerus perusahaan raksasa yang bergemelut di bidang bisnis dan perhotelan. Pemuda yang tampan, bertata krama dan dikarunia otak yang jenius. Kedua orang tuanya pun sangat bangga padanya. Sempurna sekali bukan?

Namun ada satu hal yang membuat kesempurnaan hidupnya hanya sebatas kekayaan material. Dia kaya dan sempurna namun tak sepenuhnya bahagia. Dia terancam tak mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang sempurna yaitu sebuah keluarga. Tidak tidak, dia sama sekali tidak didiagnosa mempunyai penyakit mematikan, bukan itu sama sekali. Hanya saja diagnosa yang sangat tak masuk akal.

Lima belas tahun lalu saat usianya baru menginjak taman kanak-kanak. Dokter keluarganya memberi sebuah diagnosa yang mencengangkan, namun Sei kecil belum menetahui apa-apa. Dia hanya melihat orang tuanya yang tampak kalut. Dan sekarang, diusianya yang menginjak awal kepala dua dia sudah sepenuhnya mengerti.

"Aku masih bisa menikah dengan wanita ayah, dan kami akan mengabdobsi anak." Laki-laki paruh baya yang duduk di sofa mahal itu hanya menggeleng. Sama sekali tak setuju dengan usulan putra tunggalnya.

Dia menatap putranya yang duduk tepat dihadapannya."Berapa kali ayah bilang Seijuurou. Semua ini tidak dapat diwariskan pada orang asing." Katanya sembari mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh ruangan."Warisan turun temurun keluarga Akashi, Perusahaan Akashi corp, semua hotel-hotel yang kita punya tidak bisa diturunkan begitu saja pada orang yang tak memiliki darah seorang Akashi."

"Tapi, ayah."

"Pernikahan kalian sudah diatur. Pembicaraan kita selesai."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**\\\BRAAKK/**

"Ayah! Apa kau gila! Kau tak bisa seenaknya menjodohkanku dengan orang asing." Seorang pria berkulit tan menggebrak meja kerjanya dengan penuh emosi.

"Daiki jaga bicaramu. Lagipula kau'kan gay jadi kurasa perjodohan ini tak terlalu masalah untukmu." Sang ayah menjawab santai tanpa memperdulikan ekspresi marah sang anak."Lagipula perjodohan ini menguntungkan untuk perusahaan kita. Kapan lagi Akashi corp dan perusahaan kita bisa bergabung?"

"Aku tak peduli dengan perusahaan ayah! Ayah seharusnya tahu, aku sudah mempunyai kekasih!"

Sang ayah hanya mendengus."Maksudmu model pirang itu? Berharap apa kau padanya? Dia tak bisa memberimu keturunan ingat itu. Ayah sama sekali tak mempermasalahkan orientasimu yang menyimpang itu, tapi ayah juga menginginkan kau memiliki keluarga yang normal."

**\\\BRAAKK/**

"Normal kata ayah?! Kau menikahkanku dengan pemuda hemaprodit! Apa itu normal!"

"Setidaknya kau bisa mempunyai anak. Tanpa perlu menikah dengan wanita."

Gigi putih itu bergemeletuk, dia kesal sangat kesal. Ayahnya terlalu sepihak saat mengambil keputusan tanpa persetujuan darinya. Apa kata ayahnya tadi? Dia akan menikah dengan laki-laki yang bisa hamil? Lelucon macam apa itu, menggelikan sekali.

"Kalian akan menikah dalam waktu satu bulan lagi." Pria paruh baya itu berdiri dari duduknya. Bersiap untuk meninggalkan ruang kerja anaknya."Oh satu lagi Daiki_"

Sang anak tak berniat mendengarkan kelanjutan dari kalimat sang anak."Kau harus segera mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan model itu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aomine_cchi_, kau tampak kurang sehat. Ada apa?" Aomine Daiki, pria 24 tahun berpenampilan rapi itu membenamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher seorang pemuda pirang berparas cantik. Memeluk pemuda itu erat sekali, seakan dunia akan menghisapnya jika tak ia peluk dengan erat.

"Hidupku menyebalkan, pak tua itu menyebalkan, pertunangan ini menyebalkan. Haruskah aku mengajakmu kabur dan menikah di luar negeri Kise?" pria tan itu meracau tak jelas, nafas hangatnya membuat leher si pirang geli.

Kise Ryouta 22 tahun, seorang model yang cukup terkenal diberbagai kalangan, mengerutkan alisnya bingung."Hei-hei Aomine_cchi_ tenanglah. Kau baik-baik saja bukan Aomine_cchi_?" Kise bertanya ragu.

Aomine menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher si pirang, dia menatap lekat-lekat pemuda yang sudah menjalin hubungan dengannya sejak satu tahun yang lalu."Bagaimana aku bisa baik-baik saja jika pak tua itu menjodohkanku dengan orang asing!" teriaknya murka.

"A-aomine_cchi_." Bola almond itu membulat sempurna, dia sedikit tersentak karena teriakan sang kekasih.

"Kise maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud untuk membentakmu." Aomine merengkuh tubuh yang lebih kecil itu dalam dekapannya kembali. Sementara Kise hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan."Pak tua itu juga menyuruhku untuk..." berat sekali rasanya mengatakan sebuah kejujuran.

"Untuk?" Kise mendongakkan wajahnya menghadap sang kekasih langsung.

"Maafkan aku, ayahku memintaku untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita." Aomine tak kuasa melihat ekspresi tak percaya dari wajah kekasihnya.

Diluar perkiraan, Kise tidaklah menangis, Aomine dibuat heran olehnya."Jika itu baik untuk kehidupan Aomine_cchi_ aku tak mempermasalahkannya. Lagipula hubungan kita juga salah 'kan Aomine_cchi_?"

"Tapi Kise." Kise menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia sakit tapi jika kehidupan Aomine_cchinya_ menjadi lebih baik, kenapa tidak?

"Aomine_cchi_ aku yakin keputusan ayah Aominecchi bertujuan baik. Ngomong-ngomong siapa gadis yang beruntung itu?" Kise tersenyum kecil, berusaha mati-matian untuk tetap terlihat tegar.

"Dia bukan gadis." Jawah Aomine singkat.

Bola almond itu kembali membulat."Pasti ada yang spesial dengan calon tunangan Aomine_cchi_ sampai ayah Aomine_cchi_ memilihnya."

Aomine mengangguk kecil."Ya, kurasa," hening beberapa detik, sebelum Aomine terkekeh kecil."Pak tua itu bilang dia bisa hamil, lucu sekali bukan? Jangan-jangan ini hanya akal-akalan mereka saja untuk memisahkan kita."

"Aku rasa tidak Aomine_cchi_. Seorang teman pernah memberitahuku kalau itu ada."

"Kise, jangan bilang kau setuju dengan perjodohanku!"

Kise menggeleng."Bukan begitu Aomine_cchi_." Dia menghela nafas pelan."Hanya saja mereka benar-benar spesial."

"Apa maksudmu Kise?"

"Posisi mereka mungkin seperti wanita yang terjebak pada tubuh pria. Fisik luar mereka sepenuhnya pria. Tapi mereka memiliki rahim."

"Itu menjijikkan. Lalu kenapa mereka tidak menikah dengan wanita saja?" dengus Aomine kesal.

"Itulah kekurangan mereka, mereka bisa hamil tapi mereka tak bisa membuat wanita hamil."

"Aneh." Kise mengangguk setuju."Apapun alasannya aku tak ingin melepaskanmu." Aomine meraih dagu mungil itu membawa si paras cantik kedalam jangkauannya.

"Aomine_cchi_ jangan begitu. Ini untuk kebahagianmu juga." Kise menepis pelan tangan Aomine yang ada di dagunya. Lawan bicaranya mendengus tak suka.

"Kise dengar aku tak ingin membahas itu lebih jauh lagi, aku muak, aku lelah! Aku datang ke apartemenmu untuk bersenang-senang disini di kamarmu lebih tepatnya. Atau jangan-jangan kau memang ingin putus denganku? Dan setelah itu kau akan menjalin hubungan dengan dokter berkacamata itu?"

"Aku tak bilang seperti itu!" teriak Kise tak terima.

"Sudahlah, aku sedang malas mengintrogasimu. Sekarang layani aku." Aomine kembali membaringkan badannya setelah pembicaraan seriusnya dengan Kise yang cukup membuat punggungnya pegal.

"Tidak, maaf sebelumnya Aomine_cchi_, tapi aku setuju dengan ayahmu Aomine_cchi_." Kise berdiri di depan tempat tidurnya, kepalanya menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Ah, sudah kuduga kau memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk putus denganku. Ok, kalau itu maumu." Aomine mendengus kesal."_Sayounara_ Kise Ryouta."

**BLAM**

"_Gomenne_ Aominecchi." Kakinya lemas seketika.

Masih tergambar jelas dalam benaknya. Lima orang laki-laki kekar menghadangnya di jalan pulang. Dan satu sosok yang sangat ia kenal, Ayah Aomine. Hanya percakapan singkat yang cukup menegangkan, membuat Kise harus dengan berat hati melepas orang yang dia sayang.

Kise menangis dalam diam malam itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah _ballroom_ nampak ramai meski hanya diisi puluhan orang. Malam ini adalah pesta pernikahan putra tunggal dari Aomine dan Akashi. Pesta yang tertutup untuk umum hanya sebatas keluarga besar dari kedua pihak. Tak ada perayaan yang mewah, tak ada potong kue penganti atau melempar bunga. Oh bung, mereka berdua adalah laki-laki dan pernikahan mereka tak berdasarkan rasa cinta jadi untuk apa semua perayaan itu.

Janji suci mereka hanya cukup pendeta dan keluarga mereka yang tahu. Dan pesta ini hanya semata-mata untuk mengumpulkan kedua keluarga dan mempererat hubungan bisnis. _See_, ada niat terselubung didalamnya.

"Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau menyetujui pernikahan konyol ini." pria tan itu bergumam pelan pada pemuda berambut merah yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Aku tak memiliki hak untuk menolak, dia ayahku." Sahut pemuda dengan setelan jas putih itu datar.

"Terima kasih berkat kau aku kehilangan kehidupan indahku." Cibir pria _navy blue_ berjas hitam disebelah kanannya.

"Daiki, Seijuurou, kalian sudah resmi menikah sekarang. Secepatnya beri kami cucu." Akashi Seishuu tersenyum tipis disampingnya Aomine Sato nampak berbinar. Aomine Daiki mendengus melihat ekspresi ayahnya.

"Akan kami usahakan ayah." Akashi muda itu membungkuk patuh didepan ayahnya. Aomine tak habis pikir kenapa orang ini bisa menurut sekali.

"Jadilah keluarga yang harmonis. Rasa cinta kalian akan tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu." Wanita cantik paruh baya bersurai _navy blue_ panjang sepunggung yang diketahui adalah nyonya Aomine, Aomine Konaya.

"Hn." Sahut sang anak malas-malasan. Harmonis apanya, Aomine yakin dia pasti tak akan pernah bahagia tinggal dengan orang ini.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be Continue!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Narin: Yaaahhaa~ saya bkin MC lagi! /ditimpuk B pake kulkas

B: RIN! KENAPA MALAH BIKIN MC! /emosi

Narin: eeemm karena 'Pacar Pura-Pura' kemarin endingny jelek jdi aku bkin ini XP

B: Rin, MC yg lain dilanjutin dulu.

Narin: Males B, aku mau refreshing...

B: ini mah bukan refreshing Rin! Ini mah nambah hutang FF lagi. Ah sudahlah saya lelah. Mind to review? Nggak di review juga nggak papa biar si bakauthor kapok.

Narin: Hidoiiii B! Nggak boleh gitu! /mewek. Silahkan mampir ya! Ntar kalo banyak yg respon saya jadi seneng. Kalo saya seneng saya bakal semangat bkin ceritanya~~~ /wink wink wink. Kalo responny nggak memuaskan terpaksa deh saya simpen FF ini buat fandom lain /plak

Satu lagi, saya perlu penulis rated M...onegai buat FF ini kalo nggak ada rated Mnya hambar sekali huuuuweee /nangis

Saya sangat tak percaya dengan rated M buatan saya TAT

Sekian

With love

BakAuthor to BakAsisten


	2. Chapter 2

**Danna**

**Disclamer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, cerita ini milik saya~**

**Pair: AoAka slight AoKi, slight KuroAka**

**Genre: romance, hurt comfort(maybe)**

**Warning: MPREG, HEMAPRODITE, sho ai, menye-menye, ooc, typo, aneh dll**

**A/N: Dicerita ini kami menggunakan Teiko!Akashi dan Touo!Aomine. karena Akashi pas di Teiko masih kalem dan bisa senyum dan baik. Sedangkan Touo Aomine krn pas udah di Touo khususny sebelum nglawan Seirin Aomine nyebelin gilak, mana wajahnya item banget lagi! /nggak nyambung.**

**Dan saya masih menggunakan nama keluarga untuk menyebut mereka. Seiring waktu saya akan mengganti dgn nama kecil mereka :3**

**Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

**Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

**Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

**Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

**Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

**Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

.

.

.

Akashi Seijuurou terbangun dari tidurnya ditengah malam. Dia melirik ke samping kanan, kosong. Seharusnya sisi itu diisi oleh pendamping hidupnya. Meskipun Dia bisa menebak pria itu tak akan-pernah mau tidur satu ranjang dengannya. Mengingat respon negatif yang ia terima dari orang itu. Lagipula ada beberapa kamar tamu pasti laki-laki itu tidur disana.

Pemuda itu menghembuskan nafas panjang. Apa dia akan bahagia? Pertanyaan itu cukup mengusiknya.

'_Akashi-kun, aku yakin kau akan bahagia.'_

Masih terngiang jelas dibenak Akashi akan percakapannya dengan sang sahabat beberapa hari sebelum dia menikah.

**-flash back-**

"Tetsuya, apa aku akan bahagia?" pertanyaan yang terlalu melankolis bagi seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Laki-laki _baby blue_ yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu hanya diam dan memandang sahabatnya.

"Akashi-_kun_, aku yakin kau akan bahagia." Tangan pucat itu terulur menggapai pipi putih sang Akashi, membelainya pelan sarat akan kasih sayang.

Akashi tersenyum kecut, ia menggeser duduknya untuk lebih dekat pada Kuroko Tetsuya."Kenapa kau begitu yakin?" mata merahnya menatap lurus pada bola mata langit musim semi itu.

"Karena kau memang pantas mendapatkannya." Sekarang tangan pucat itu berpindah ke pucuk kepala Akashi Seijuurou dan mengusapnya pelan. Sang tuan muda memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan itu. Dia pasti akan rindu saat-saat tenang bersama Tetsuya disini di ruang pribadinya. Di sofa panjang tempat mereka sering berbagi cerita.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tak bahagia?" tanya Akashi masih dengan mata tertutup.

"Datanglah padaku, dan aku akan membuatmu bahagia." Kekehan halus dari bibir Akashi membuat Kuroko tersenyum.

"Aku anggap itu janji yang harus kau tepati Tetsuya."

"_Hai' hai'_ Akashi-_kun_."

**-end flashback-**

Tangan putih itu terulur untuk mengambil ponselnya di atas nakas. Memperhatikan jam digital yang tertera di layar mungil itu. 01.30 a.m.. Dia ingin menghubungi sahabatnya tapi terlalu larut untuk membuka sebuah sambungan telepon.

Ah masa bo_

_**Drrrt ddrrtt ddrrttt**_

Layar persegi itu berkedip-kedip beberapa kali tak lupa benda itu juga bergetar digenggamannya.

**Kuroko Tetsuya calling**

Mata merah itu mengerjab satu kali. Tanpa pikir panjang Akashi menggeser jarinya untuk menerima sambungan telepon.

/_Moshi-moshi_ Akashi-_kun_. Apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?/ terdengar suara sedikit serak dari seberang sana.

"Kau mengganggu malam pertama kami Tetsuya." Sahut Akashi diselingi suara tawa rendah.

/Ah begitukah? _Summimasen_ aku tak bermaksud. Baiklah aku akan menghubungimu besok pagi./

"Tetsuya, kau bodoh sekali." Meski tak melihat Akashi yakin kalau laki-laki itu tengah menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan wajah datar."Mana mungkin kami melakukan itu."

/Akashi-_kun_.../

"Bahkan sekarang aku sedang kesepian di kamar besar ini."

/Kalian tidak satu kamar?/

"Kau berharap apa Tetsuya."

/.../ sang penelpon terdiam. Akashi menghela nafas pelan.

"Jadi bisa beritahu aku Tetsuya. Apa tujuanmu menghubungiku selarut ini?"

/Aku mengkhawatirkanmu Akashi-_kun_./

Kedua mata Akashi tampak teduh. Lantas dia tersenyum kecil, tak ada seorangpun yang peduli padanya selain ibu dan Tetsuya."Kalau kau mengkhawatirkanku bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku tidur malam ini. Disini."

/Ta-tapi Akashi-_kun_./

"Aku hanya bercanda Tetsuya."

/Aku berharap perkataanmu tadi serius Akashi-_kun_. Karena aku cukup mengharapkannya./ Akashi dan Kuroko tertawa bersama-sama. Rasa kesepian Akashi sedikit terobati.

"Jangan berharap terlalu lebih Tetsuya. Aku sudah bukan barang bebas lagi."

/Ya, aku tahu. Tapi jika kau tidak bahagia dengan pernikahanmu aku dengan senang hati akan membawamu kabur Akashi-_kun_./

"Kau berniat mati sia-sia ditangan ayahku Tetsuya?"

/Aku rasa tak sia-sia Akashi-_kun_. Karena perasaan ini perlu pengorbanan. Aku rela mati tapi sebelum itu aku ingin melihat senyummu terlebih dahulu./

"Tetsuya, bercandamu tidak lucu. Dan kau cerewet sekali."

/Aku sedang menggombalimu Akashi-kun, kau tidak menyadarinya? Apa kau sudah mengantuk Akashi-_kun_?/

"Kau cerewet Tetsuya. Aku Sedikit mengantuk."

/Lebih baik kau segera tidur lagi Akashi-_kun_./

"Ya, sepertinya aku memerlukan itu. Baiklah sampai jumpa di kantor Tetsuya."

/Sampai jumpa Akashi-_kun. Oyasumi_./

"_Oyasumi_."

/Kau pasti akan bahagia Akashi-_kun_./

**Tut tut tut**

Sambungan telepon itu sudah terputus. Akashi merebahkan tubuhnya kembali di ranjang _king size_nya. Kenapa Kuroko begitu yakin dirinya akan bahagia, padahal dirinya tak yakin kalau dia akan bahagia.

.

.

.

Pria _navy blue_ itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Aomine menguap malas, dia memang tak pernah semangat untuk memulai hari. Apalagi mengetahui fakta bahwa ini bukan kamarnya, oh ia ingat kemarin dia baru saja menikah. Dia tambah malas untuk bangun. Tapi kasur di kamar tamu ini tak seempuk kasurnya, membuatnya ingin cepat bangun.

Dengan luar biasa malas pria dua puluh tahunan itu akhirnya beranjak meninggalkan kasurnya. Sedikit melakukan perenggangan otot sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kamar itu. Dia ingin mandi, tapi pakaiannya ada di kamar. Dia terlalu enggan untuk bertemu orang itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Dia melangkah tanpa minat menuju kamar orang itu ah kamar mereka, dilantai dua. Aomine terlalu malas menggunakan kata 'mereka'. Pintu mahogani coklat nampak paling mencolok diantara pintu-pintu yang ada di lantai dua. Yah rumah mereka cukup terbilang besar untuk dua orang penghuni.

Di lantai dua terdapat lima kamar. Satu kamar tidur lengkap dengan kamar mandi. Satu ruang untuk bersantai dengan berbagai fasilitas. Dua kamar yang masih kosong, orang tua mereka bilang itu kamar untuk anak mereka nanti. Dan ruangan _outdoor_ yang terdapat taman di atas atap, ini adalah rekomendasi dari ibu Aomine.

Sedangkan untuk lantai satu. Seperti rumah pada umumnya. Terdapat ruang tamu, dua kamar tamu, dapur, ruang makan, kamar mandi, gudang dan garasi. Tak hanya rumah mereka yang luas, mereka juga memiliki halaman yang luas dibagian depan dan belakang rumah. Benar-benar rumah idapan pasangan manapun.

Tapi tidak untuk mereka berdua. Rumah besar itu tak ubahnya hanya seonggok bangunan mewah yang tak ada rasa hangat dan kekeluargaan. Yah meskipun mereka baru menikah kemarin tapi aura rumah sudah berkata lain.

Aomine memasuki kamar itu tanpa permisi. Untuk apa sungkan-sungkan toh itu juga kamarnya. Dia melirik kearah ranjang, kosong dan tertata rapi. Mungkin orang itu sudah bangun daritadi. Masa bodoh, dia masuk kesini untuk mengambil bajunya dan akan segera bergegas pergi. Jangan harap akan ada sapaan pagi yang romantis.

.

.

.

Mandi pagi memang menyegarkan, meskipun jam enam pagi sudah tergolong agak siang bagi Akashi Seijuurou. Tapi cukuplah dinginnya air membuatnya merasa rileks dan sedikit terbebas dari apa-apa saja yang melayang-layang dibenaknya. Setelah mandi apa yang akan dia lakukan sekarang?

Calon Presedir itu terdiam menatap cermin. Apa dia harus membuat sarapan? Dan membangunkan suaminya itu? Mata merah cantik itu memandang lurus ke cermin, refleksi wajahnya yang bingung terpantul jelas. Ah sudahlah dia akan tetap memasak, mungkin lewat sarapan pagi mereka bisa sedikit lebih dekat. Setuju dengan pemikirannya Akashi segera ke luar kamar.

Bagi seorang Akashi Seijuurou menuruti perintah ayahnya adalah sebuah kewajiban yang mutlak. Tak ada kata 'bantahan' dalam kamus ayahnya. Semenjak sang ibu meninggal sepuluh tahun yang lalu, sifat ayahnya berubah drastis. Apalagi mengetahui fakta bahwa sang Akashi muda sedikit berbeda.

Ayahnya sama sekali tak merasa malu dengan kondisi dirinya. Karena kondisinya yang spesial Akashi Seishuu menjadi sangat selektif memilih apapun untuk Seijuurou. Bahkan dengan cara pernikahan tak wajar antar laki-laki.

Akashi menghela nafas. Dia menghargai keputusan sang ayah tapi bukan berarti dia menyetujuinya. Merebut kebahagiaan orang lain hanya untuknya. Dia tak habis pikir kenapa bukan Tetsuya saja yang menjadi pasangannya. Ayahnya juga cukup mengenal baik sahabatnya itu. Mungkin ini pernikahan bisnis. Entahlah dia tak ingin membebani kepalanya lebih banyak lagi.

Tak terasa dia sudah berada di dapur. Kaki rampingnya berjalan pelan menuju lemari es. Memiliki ibu mertua yang pengertian membuat Akashi merasa beruntung. Banyak berbagai macam bahan masakan mengisi penuh lemari esnya. Sekarang apa yang akan dia masak untuk sarapan, disatu sisi dia tak pandai memasak selain sup tofu kesukaannya.

Mungkin ada buku resep disekitar sini.

.

.

.

Aomine sudah selesai dengan ritual mandi paginya. Saat keluar dari kamar mandi hidung bangirnya mengedus bau yang harum dan sedap datang dari arah dapur. Sudah lama rasanya dia tak mencium aroma masakan di pagi hari sejak dia tamat SMA. Maklum Aomine Daiki saat kuliah memutuskan untuk tinggal mandiri disebuah apartemen dan memiliki hobi makan teriyaki burger.

Tunggu dulu, di rumah ini hanya ada dua orang. Ya kondisi itu memang disengaja, para orang tua tak mau repot-repot mempekerjakan pembantu rumah tangga. Tinggal berdua akan lebih romantis daripada harus ada pembantu ditengah-tengah mereka. Mengingat hal itu Aomine menghentikan langkahnya untuk mendekati dapur.

Kenapa dia bisa terlena hanya karena bau harum masakan tadi. Bisa-bisa orang itu berbangga hati karena Aomine tertarik dengan apa yang dia masak. Maaf saja terlalu cepat seribu tahun untuk membuat Aomine Daiki terpikat dengan trik murahan itu. Aomine melenggang santai menuju kamar tamu, berniat untuk mengganti bajunya. Dan itu artinya dia akan melewati dapur.

"Kau mau sarapan?"

Suara pelan namun datar itu membuat langkah Aomine terhenti. Beberapa detik Aomine sempat terdiam, namun dia cukup cepat untuk menguasai dirinya. Mengedikkan bahu sekali dan kembali berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya semalam. Menutup pintu kamar tanpa peduli orang itu masih berada diambang pintu ruang makan atau tidak.

**Blam**

.

.

.

Pemuda mungil itu terdiam. Tak bergerak satu centipun dari tempatnya berdiri. Dia sedikit shock. Orang itu benar-benar tak menghargai dia. Akashi sudah membuang jauh-jauh sikap-sifatnya sewaktu dia masih tinggal di mansion. Dia sudah berusaha untuk mengalah dan menekan semua perasaannya.

Semua ini benar-benar bukan Akashi sekali. Sejak kapan Akashi merasa sesak di dadanya hanya karena perlakuan tadi? Sejak kapan Akashi merasakan kedua matanya seperti akan mengucurkan air? Ada apa dengannya? Apa yang terjadi? Perasaan ini sangat-sangat tidak Akashi sekali.

Pemuda peraih predikat mahasiswa terbaik itu menarik nafas perlahan lalu menghembuskannya. Dia memaklumi sang suami bertingkah seperti itu. Pasti Aomine masih kesal atau bahkan benci padanya gara-gara harus putus dengan sang pacar dan malah menikah dengan orang asing. Lalu apa yang harus dia lakukan? Berbuat baik dan merayunya? Tapi itu bukan Akashi sekali.

**Ceklek**

Pintu coklat itu terbuka menampakkan pria tinggi berkulit tan dengan wajah malas keluar dari kamar. Aomine nampak menenteng jaket hitam dan berjalan santai melewati Akashi yang entah sejak kapan berada di dekat pintu kamar itu.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Langkah Aomine terhenti."Kemanapun aku pergi kau tak perlu tahu. Kau bukan siapa-siapa ingat." Dingin dan sangat menusuk.

Seperti sebuah pukulan telak yang mengenai dadanya.

.

.

.

Aomine tak pernah menyangka kata-kata itu akan keluar dari bibirnya. Dia sebenarnya tahu seratus persen tahu pemuda didepannya tak ada salah apapun padanya. Tapi tetap saja gara-gara pemuda itu dia harus berpisah dengan kekasihnya. Dia benci mengakuinya, dia merasa bersalah dilubuk hatinya yang paling dalam dan dia menyesal.

"Aku Pergi." Hanya kata-kata itu yang dia katakan. Aomine berbalik badan dan segera berjalan keluar rumah. Ekspresi pemuda mungil itu juga tak terlalu jelas karena dia sedang menunduk. Aomine mencoba untuk tidak peduli. Dan berusaha keras agar tidak berbalik badan dan meminta maaf.

"Kau pikir aku senang dengan semua ini!"

"Kau pikir aku mau melakukan ini!"

"Kau pikir aku rela menuruti perintah ayahku!"

"Sama sekali tidak!"

Aomine masih teguh dengan posisinya membelakangi Akashi. Tanpa melihatpun dia bisa tahu kalau pemuda itu tengah mengeluarkan seluruh emosinya.

"Aku tak akan berbalik badan hanya untuk menenangkanmu." Sahut Aomine dingin. Dia sudah sepenuhnya menguasai perasaan ibanya. Kembali menjadi Aomine yang menyebalkan. Lantas pria itu melanjutkan langkahnya dan benar-benar pergi.

.

.

.

"Akashi-_kun_!" pria _baby blue_ itu sedikit memperlebar langkahnya. Menghampiri sosok mungil yang menunduk dan berdiri di depan pintu apartemen miliknya. Kuroko Tetsuya yang sedang berbelanja bulanan harus rela kembali pulang saat mendapat e-mail singkat dari atasannya.

/Tetsuya, aku di depan apartemenmu./

Perlu waktu paling cepat lima belas menit untuk berlari menuju apartemennya. Saking kalutnya Kuroko melupakan yang namanya transportasi.

"Ah Tetsuya." Bukan nada datar-kalem dari Akashi melainkan senyum paksa dan ekspresi kacau di wajahnya.

Sangat menyedihkan.

"Maaf Akashi-_kun_, apa kau menunggu terlalu lama?" Akashi menggeleng. Kuroko mengeluarkan kunci apartemennya. Setelah terbuka dia mengiring Akashi untuk segera masuk. Setelah mendudukkan tamunya Kuroko bergegas menuju dapur dan meletakkan belanjaannya."Kau mau minum sesuatu Akashi-_kun_?"

"Seperti biasa Tetsuya."

Beberapa menit berkutat di dapur. Kuroko kembali dengan dua cangkir teh dan beberapa makanan kecil. Dia duduk di depan Akashi. Pemuda itu tanpa berkali-kali lipat lebih diam dari biasanya.

"Ingin bercerita sesuatu Akashi-_kun_?"

Akashi mendongak, menatap penuh kearah sahabatnya."Tetsuya_"

"Ya?"

Tampak Akashi tengah menarik nafas."_Buat aku hamil Tetsuya."

"..." Kuroko terdiam. Dia tak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

"Jika kau yang membuatku hamil aku akan meminta pertanggung jawabanmu dan aku akan meminta cerai dengan Daiki. Agar dia ba_" Tangan Kuroko yang tepat berada di depan mukanya membuat Akashi menghentikan perkataannya.

"Jangan bercanda Akashi-_kun_."

"Aku tidak bercanda Tetsuya!"

"Tapi itu mustahil Akashi-_kun_. Akashi-_san_ dan Aomine-_san_ tak akan membiarkan kalian bercerai. Aku yakin itu." Akashi tampak tak terima dengan pernyataan Kuroko. Ya memang benar, pihak keluarganya pasti tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Bahu Akashi yang menegang kini melemas, dia menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Akashi-_kun_?"

"Dia menyebalkan Tetsuya."

"Menyebalkan dalam hal?" tanya Kuroko lagi.

"Banyak hal." Akashi meliriknya sebentar lalu mata merahnya memandang ke langit-langit."Dia bilang aku merebut kebahagiannya, dia membiarkan aku tidur sendiri, dia menolak tawaran sarapan bersama dan dia meninggalkanku begitu saja."

"Dia kekanakan sekali Akashi-_kun_. Cobalah kau yang menjadi dewasa untuk menimbanginya."

"Tidak." Tolak Akashi mentah-mentah."Kalau dia tak peduli aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama."

"Sifat keras kepala kalian tak akan membantu." Ujar Kuroko datar. Berada di dekat Akashi Seijuurou selama dua belas tahun membuatnya tak merasa takut dengan pelototan galak dari pemuda itu.

"Aku tak peduli."

"Ayolah Akashi-_kun_, umurmu sudah dua puluh tahun. Ingat."

"Umurnya sudah dua puluh empat tahun." Timpal Akashi cuek. Dia tak mau kalah berargumen.

Kuroko menghembuskan nafas pelan. Ini akan sia-sia."Baiklah apa maumu sekarang?"

"Buat aku hamil."

"Untuk itu tidak Akashi-_kun_." Akashi memandang Kuroko dengan ekspresi kesal."Apapun asal itu."

"Kawin lari denganku."

"Akashi-_kun_." Kuroko mendesah pasrah. Sejak kapan Akashi jadi kekanakan seperti ini?

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku tau kau tak akan bisa membantuku Tetsuya."

"Maaf Akashi-_kun_."

"_Daijoubu_ Tetsuya. Kita cari topik lain."

.

.

.

Aomine mendengus disepanjang jalan. Dia tak memiliki tujuan. Dia tak tahu harus menyegarkan pikiran dimana. Dulu dikala dia stress dia akan mengunjungi pacar ah mantan pacar. ngomong-ngomong dia jadi merasa sangat kesal mengingat mantan kekasihnya itu. Bagaimana bisa Kise dengan mudah melepaskannya hanya karena embel-embel Mungkin-maksud-ayah-Aominecchi-baik.

Pria itu menendang kasar kerikil yang berada dibawah kakinya. Dia bosan, berjalan di pusat kota sampai sesiang ini tanpa tertarik dengan apapun. Apa hidupnya akan membosankan selamanya?

Dia jadi ingin pergi ke club malam. Sekedar bersenang-senang satu malam dengan satu atau dua pria manis. Tapi ini masih terlalu dini untuk pergi kesana. Aomine menghela nafas panjang, sekarang harus kemana dia? Kembali pulang dan pergi saat malam menjelang?

"Ide bagus."

.

.

.

Berbincang-bincang dengan Kuroko membuat Akashi merasa lebih baik. Tak seperti tadi pagi yang kata sahabatnya itu, penampilannya sangat kacau. Sungguh memalukan, Akashi tak cocok berekspresi kacau dan menahan tangis. Sekarang dia ingin pergi ke halaman depan agar pikirannya lebih segar lagi.

Siang menjelang sore seperti ini akan sangat menyenangkan jika dihabiskan dengan membaca buku dibawah pohon yang ada dihalaman depan. Manusia yang merencanakan Tuhan yang berkehendak.

**Ceklek**

**BRUKK**

Baru Akashi membuka pintu rumahnya, sosok tinggi besar tersungkur di depannya. Reflek tangan mungil -yang sedari tadi menggenggam novel tebal- tak sengaja mengendurkan pegangan pada bukunya. Alhasil...

"_Itte_! Kepalaku!"

Dan orang itu pingsan. Mata merah itu berkedip beberapa kali.

"Daiki pingsan." Gumamnya datar.

.

Akashi tak tahu harus berbuat apa setelah meletakkan Aomine yang pingsan di sofa. Butuh perjuangan sangat-sangat ekstra untuk menyeret pria yang mungkin dua kali lebih besar darinya itu. Dan dia hanya duduk diam di lantai dan menunggu seperti anak kecil.

"Urgh kepalaku sakit sekali." Akashi berjengit saat geraman datang dari depannya. Tangan tan itu mengusap kasar belakang kepalanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" mata biru sedalam lautan itu bergulir ke samping kanan. Lalu memandang datar."Kau masih pusing?"

Aomine bangkit tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun. Dia berjalan dengan langkah lebar menuju kamar tamu. Mengabaikan rasa pening dan berdenyut di kepalanya.

Pemuda merah yang masih duduk di lantai memandang tanpa ekspresi. Di dalam hati kecilnya dia merasa kecewa. Orang itu akan menyesal menolak perhatian dan kebaikan seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

Akashi mengusap wajahnya kasar. Mungkin dia perlu istirahat. Dia merasa kacau lagi.

.

.

.

Aomine bersandar di pintu kamar yang sudah tertutup rapat. Dia berpikir apakah sifatnya terlalu berlebihan. Aomine yakin pemuda itu bermaksud baik tapi kenapa responnya negatif. Entahlah Aomine tak dapat mengontrol kelakuannya. Dia belum terbiasa dengan pemuda itu dan dia masih kesal. Ya meskipun pemuda itu tak ada salah padanya.

Pria itu menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya pelan. Kepalanya masih berdenyut dia mendadak tak berminat pergi malam ini. berdiam di kamar akan menjadi opsi tunggalnya. Membeli beberapa kaleng bir mungkin akan menjadi opsi wajib. Bir akan dengan mudah membuat Aomine melupakan sejenak kepenatan yang dia alami.

**Growel **

Sial perutnya lapar. Dia ingat belum makan sejak tadi pagi. Dan dia lupa tidak makan saat jalan-jalan tadi. Ha~ dia terlalu malas pergi keluar, dia juga tak yakin di dapur ada makanan. Mendengus pelan, akhirnya Aomine memutuskan untuk mengecek di dapur.

Membuka pintu kamarnya pelan, suasananya sangat sepi. Mungkin orang itu sedang berada di kamarnya. Aomine mencoba tak peduli. Dia berjalan menuju dapur dan membuka lemari es. Berharap menemukan sesuatu yang dapat ia makan. Benar saja, saat dia membuka lemari es dia mendapati semangkuk sop tofu di dalamnya. Dan note kecil di pintu kulkas.

\makanlah itu bagianmu/

Mau tak mau Aomine mengambil mangkuk itu dan menghangatkannya. Apa dia perlu berterima kasih? Lupakan itu, menyiapkan makanan memang sudah tugas seorang istri. Tidak perlu berterima kasih.

.

.

.

Akashi menguap kecil. Ternyata dia memang lelah dan benar-benar mengantuk. Jam kecil yang duduk manis di nakas menunjukkan pukul sembilan. Dia tidur pukul setengah tiga dan baru bangun sekarang. Ini terlalu malam. Seumur-umur Akashi belum pernah menjadi tukang tidur seperti ini.

Dia harus membuat makan malam. Tangan mungilnya menyibak selimut yang ia pakai tadi. Sejenak kegiatannya terhenti. Untuk apa membuat makan malam? Orang itu tak akan memakannya. Akashi menarik selimutnya kembali.

**Ceklek**

Pintu kamarnya terbuka. Dia tak perlu melirik sang pelaku. Dia hanya berpikir untuk apa dia kemari? Mungkin mengambil baju.

**Blam **

Pintu tertutup dengan sedikit kasar. Perasaan Akashi mendadak buruk. Telinganya cukup tajam untuk mendengar langkah kaki yang diseret menuju ranjang tempatnya berbaring.

"Kau sudah bersiap untuk malam pertama rupanya _hic_."

.

.

.

**To beeee continueeeeeeeee**

.

.

.

Narin: Huahahaha saya nyebelin nggak motong disana? XD

Saya belum siap mental XD

B: bacaanmu rated M tapi bilang nggak siap mental wktu suruh bikin? Memalukan.

Narin: biiiarin! B sendiri nggak bisa bkin juga kan!/protes.

Gmana alurny? Lambat2 labil(?)? saya membuatnya saat lg demam ya jadi bgini deh alurny nggak jelas. Gomen jelek T.T

Ini cerita beralur lambat dengan bumbu sedih2(meski nggak krasa) yg pertma kali saya buat DX

Sudah dh kita balas review dulu XD

**Nate Melo Jeevas **gomenne ceritanya baru dikit, kykny chap 2 juga masih pendek XD Ah tenang Nate-san rated Mny nggak jelas kok XD bakal saya kasih warning juga ;3

**TheUlatramarine **huuuaaa terima kasih dibilang keren XD saya keinget hemaprodit gra2 pelajaran biologi XD yah semoga ngefeel sweet sma angstny :3 Tenang Kise udah ada jodohny kok. Untuk lemon ada tapi nggak tau bkal sukses apa nggak XD

**Dee Cavallone **huuuwaaa jangan salahin saya, salahin B aja noh XD /dibogem. Waah krena saya iseng motong disana XD /plak. Ini silahkan Kise buat Dee aja /ditimpuk keropi. Hmmm buat yg nggak terlalu vulgar tpi jelas (?) Dee mau bantu Narin? /mata berbinar.

**Araya . faiqo **/ikut demo AoAka(?). semoga kami tidak membuat anda kecewa Araya-san. Hahaha saya sudah senang krn anda mereview ff kami XD gomen saya lupa dengan typo itu DX terima kasih sudah dikoreksi :D

B: Selanjutnya dari

**Kurohime **terima kasih atas dukungannya. Bakauthor pasti senang :)

**Blonde **ini sudah dilanjut :D

**Ameuma **iya ini mpreg semoga suka. Soal buat anak, kami akan berusaha menjabarkannya meskipun nggak yakin. Kise? Pengganggu? Entahlah saya nggak tau idenya si author.

Narin: Next-ssu!

**Noorikha** **Daiki **saya juga suka aoaka ya mereka memang mahkluk langka yang harus dilestarikan! Iyaaa!

**Letty-Chan19 **hai Letty-chan! Diriku mau pake sebagian idemu kok :3 makasih sarannya yah! Aprosidac itu bukan? Aku lupa tulisannya XD semoga suka sama KuroAkanya yak, this is my first time XD aaah Daijoubu yo~ sayang sekali aku nggak kepikiran bkin dia nangis DX. Demo ne, klo fokus di MC diriku bosan -3- my lord my love bukan punyaku Letty-chan DX

**Akashiki Kazuyuki **halooo Akashiki-san! Douita ne :3 Daijoubu da yo~ ya karena baru prolog jadi sedikit mereka juga belom dekat jdi Cuma seuprit XD huuuuwaa saya belum siap DX kata mantan asisten saya rated M saya kaku jadi yah nggak percaya diri deh u.u sip setuju perasaan jenuh klo Cuma fokus satu objek! Saya usahakan tidak lama update, saya mencoba konsisten XD

B: Next

**Jesper . S **ini sudah dilanjut :D

**Lala-chanssu **bisa dibilang seperti itu tpi kyknya Akashi nggak terlalu cocok menderita karena cinta./Narin: uuuaaaaa mau baca komikny!

**Akira Sei54** terima kasih pujianny tapi jangan terlalu banyak memuji authornya bkal besar kepala. Sudah dilanjut :D

**Zanas no baka **sudah dilanjut :D

Narin: and the last~

**Choi Chinatsu **ooooo astagaaaa ada semekuro lover! /berbinar. Itu noh KuroAkany semoga nggak mengecewakan Natsu-san, itu pertama kali saya bikin KuroAka XD. Saya sudah bertanggung jawab kok DX

Hahaha selesai. Terima kasih atas review, fav, follow, visit dan viewny. Saya sangat senang respon minnatachi positif XDD. Doa B nggak manjur sukurin noh XP

OH IYA, ANY AOAKALOVER HERE? ADA YG MAU GABUNG DI GRUB WA AOAKA LOVERS? INI HASIL DISKUSI SMA AKASHIKI-SAN DI WA XD BIAR SESAMA FANS BISA SALING SHARING2, ATAU KLO BERUNTUNG BISA BKIN AOAKA WEEKS/NGAREP. YANG MINAT BISA PM SAYA YAH! MARI KEMBANGKAN LAYAR UNTUK PASANGAN ORE-SAMA X EMPEROR /caps jebol.

Sudah deh segitu aja. Kalo nggak sibuk saya akan update tiap sabtu :3

**Narin to B: Mata ne!**

**Mind to review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Danna**

**Disclamer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, cerita ini milik saya~**

**Pair: AoAka slight AoKi, slight KuroAka**

**Genre: romance, hurt comfort(maybe)**

**Warning: MPREG, HEMAPRODITE, sho ai, menye-menye, ooc, typo, aneh dll**

**A/N: Dicerita ini kami menggunakan Teiko!Akashi dan Touo!Aomine. karena Akashi pas di Teiko masih kalem dan bisa senyum dan baik. Sedangkan Touo Aomine krn pas udah di Touo khususny sebelum nglawan Seirin Aomine nyebelin gilak, mana wajahnya item banget lagi! /nggak nyambung.**

**Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

**Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

**Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

**Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

**Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

**Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

.

.

.

**Aomine's side**

Sore itu setelah dia mengisi perutnya dengan sup tofu Aomine memutuskan untuk mengambil beberapa baju di kamar lantai dua. Sedikit enggan karena nanti dia akan bertemu dengan orang itu. Sebenarnya dalam hati kecilnya Aomine masih heran kenapa dia begitu tak menyukai pemuda itu.

Dengan langkah pelan Aomine meniti tangga menuju lantai dua. Hanya beberapa langkah lagi dia akan sampai ke kamarnya.

**Ceklek**

Aomine membuka pintu itu. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah pemuda mungil tengah tidur dengan damai. Ruangan itu tampak temaram karena hanya diterangi lampu bercahaya _orange_ dari nakas. Gorden berwarna krem juga sudah tertata rapi menutup jendela. Padahal ini masih pukul empat sore untuk tidur.

Putra tunggal Aomine mendekati sisi ranjang. Berdiri dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Mata birunya nampak tak berkedip dengan apa yang ditangkap penglihatannya. Kenapa dia bisa sangat tak menyukai pemuda ini? Jujur pemuda ini cukup manis. Cih apa yang dia pikirkan.

Dia segera berbalik badan dan menuju lemari besar yang ada di kamar itu. Mengambil beberapa baju dan segera pergi dari sini.

-.-.-.-.-

Setelah perdebatan panjang dengan batinnya –antara menghabiskan waktu di rumah atau menyegarkan pikiran dengan pergi keluar- akhirnya Aomine memutuskan untuk pergi ke bar milik temannya. Mungkin dia akan beruntung bertemu dengan satu atau dua pemuda manis dan menghabiskan malam dengan bersenang-senang.

Tapi apa yang dia dapat? Aomine malah bosan. Dia sudah duduk manis di bar langganannya berjam-jam tapi dia tak mendapat apa-apa. Maklum ini masih terlalu dini untuk berkunjung di tempat seperti ini.

"Hoi Reo apa kau tak memiliki hiburan yang menarik? Aku bosan."

"Kau mengharapkan hiburan apa Dai-_chan_? Ini masih pukul delapan malam apa yang kau harapkan?" seorang pria berambut panjang sebahu berbaju bartender memandang jengah pada Aomine yang menidurkan kepalanya di meja bartender."Apa kau ada masalah? Tumben sekali kau kesini sendirian dimana Ryou_oops aku lupa kau dan dia sudah tidak bersama lagi." Reo memasang wajah jenaka saat Aomine mendelik kearahnya.

"Biar aku tebak, kau mempunyai masalah dengan istrimu?" Aomine hanya memutar matanya, dia mengambil gelas berisi cairan bening dan meneguknya habis."Seharusnya kalian masa-masa hangatnya tau."

"Diam Reo, aku tak ingin membahasnya. Tambah minumanku."

Reo terkikik geli, membuat sang Aomine ini kesal adalah hiburan tersendiri untuknya. Mengingat barnya masih sangat sepi.

"Ngomong-ngomnong darimana kau tau, aku sudah menikah?"

Pria cantik itu tergelak."Kau harus tahu, para pelangganku membahasnya dengan sangat seru pernikahan unik kalian."

"Sial aku kira tak akan ada yang tau."

"Kau bodoh atau apa Dai-_chan_? Perusahaan Akashi dan Aomine sama-sama besar dan terkenal. Berita serahasia apapun pasti akan mudah bocor mengingat banyak telinga yang berkeliaran."

"Sudahlah aku malas mendengarnya." Aomine merebut gelas yang akan Reo sodorkan. Pria raven itu menyeringai kecil.

"Ne, Dai-_chan_ aku punya sesuatu untukmu. Anggap saja sebagai hadiah pernikahan kalian."

"Tidak mau."

"Ayolah, ini spesial untukmu. Dan ini akan membuatmu sedikit 'bahagia'." Reo menyeringai tipis. Pemuda cantik itu membelakanginya tampak sedang meracik sesuatu.

Aomine menghela nafas."Apa yang kau punya?"

Jemari lentik itu menunjuk gelas yang ada digenggaman Aomine."Cepat minum dan segeralah pulang. Ingat jangan mampir kemana-mana~"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah cepat minum. Setelah ini pulanglah aku jamin kau akan bersenang-senang."

"Kau mencurigakan, _ikemen_." Cibir Aomine, tapi meski begitu dia tetap menuruti perintah Reo.

"Anak pintar. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang kalau begitu."

"Ha? Aku bukan anak kecil. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Reo menggeleng."Tidak Dai-_chan_, aku harus mengantarmu pulang karena minumanku akan berefek cepat."

"Apa yang kau campur pada minumanku!" Aomine bangkit dari duduknya. Mendadak tubuhnya merasa aneh.

"_Hi-mi-tsu_(ra-ha-sia)."

.

.

.

**-WARNING RATED M-**

Setelah Reo mengiringnya masuk rumah -dan si bartender kembali ke barnya-, dengan keras Aomine membanting pintu depan. Dia memandang sekeliling rumahnya yang menjadi kabur. Sial kepalanya pusing karena alkohol dan badannya panas entah karena apa. Reo sialan. Pria navyblue itu berjalan terhuyung menuju lantai dua. Kakinya seakan bergerak atas kemauannya sendiri.

Aomine menatap pintu mahogani coklat di depannya. Kenapa dia kesini? Dia hanya mengedikkan bahu dan memutar knop pintunya.

**Ceklek**

Dia disana, bergelung di selimut tebal dan membelakanginya. Mendadak Aomine ingin melakukan sesuatu pada tubuh kecil itu. Cih tubuhnya semakin panas saja.

**Blam**

Aomine menutup pintu dengan kencang. Dia dapat melihat meski samar tubuh itu menegang.

"Kau sudah bersiap untuk malam pertama rupanya _hic_."

Kalimat itu meluncur mulus sekali.

Dengan langkah yang sedikit diseret Aomine mendekati ranjang. Dia menyeringai mendapati perubahan ekspresi dari sosok mungil itu yang sudah berbalik badan menghadapnya.

"D-Daiki kau mabuk." Akashi berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan tidak menampakkan ketakutannya.

"Aku tidak mabuk _hic_." Aomine sepuluh kali lebih menyeramkan dengan seringai yang menghiasi wajahnya. Akashi menggeser sedikit posisi tidurnya menjadi setengah duduk. Posisi siaga untuk mencegah apapun yang akan terjadi.

"Diam ditempat, aku akan mengambilkanmu air minum." Perintahnya saat Aomine melangkah mendekatinya.

Pria _navy blue_ itu tergelak keras."Aku kemari bukan untuk minum tapi aku kemari untuk menikmati 'hidangan'ku." Pemuda _scarlet_ itu mulai tak nyaman dipandangi oleh Aomine yang semakin mendekat ke ranjang.

Akashi bukanlah orang bodoh. Dia tahu apa yang dimaksud 'hidangan' itu dan itu pertanda buruk. Otaknya harus cepat berpikir bagaimana cara dia untuk segera keluar dari kamar ini.

_**Kriet**_

Ranjang berderit pelan. Akashi terlalu lama melamun sampai dia tak menyadari Aomine sudah menaiki ranjang."A-apa yang kammmpph!" mata merah itu membulat. Bibir mungil Akashi terkatup erat, menghiraukan jilatan-jilatan lidah Aomine yang menggodanya.

Aomine menggerang saat bibir itu tak kunjung terbuka. Dia menatap tajam pada pemuda yang tengah memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Aomine kesal undangannya tak ditanggapi oleh pemuda merah ini. Dengan kasar Aomine menggigit bibir bawah Akashi, peduli setan bibir itu akan terluka sampai berdarah sekalipun.

"Akh!" kesempatan itu tak disia-siakan oleh Aomine. Dengan gesit dia memasukkan lidahnya pada rongga mulut Akashi. Menggelitik langit-langit, mengabsen gigi-gigi rapi Akashi dan mengajak lidah Akashi yang pasif untuk berdansa. Saliva mereka menjadi satu dan mengalir indah dileher jenjang Akashi, membuat Aomine tergoda untuk menandai leher putih itu.

Kedua tangan Akashi -yang sejak awal ciuman mereka tadi- sibuk memukul-mukul dada bidang Aomine kini sudah kehilangan tenaganya. Tangan-tangan itu hanya meremas kaos hitam lengan panjang milik Aomine. Dia sudah kehabisan nafas, dan Aomine tak ada tanda-tanda untuk segera mengakhiri ciuman mereka.

Suara decak basah penuh rasa puas datang dari Aomine. Dia merasa gila, ciumannya dengan Akashi benar-benar membuatnya bergairah meski lawan mainnya sangat pasif. Wajah memerah, ekspresi takut-tak nyaman menjadi hiburan tersendiri untuknya. Merasa sudah sesak nafas Aomine mengakhiri ciuman panjangnya. Benang saliva halus masih menghubungkan mereka.

"Hah...hah...hh." bibir mungil itu buru-buru meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Ciuman Aomine benar-benar brutal."Ngh...hah" tubuh mungil Akashi menegang saat merasakan benda basah bergeriliya diarea lehernya.

Aomine menyeringai senang. Dia mengecup, menjilat, mengigit leher putih itu berkali-kali, menghasilkan bercak-bercak merah yang tak terbantahkan. Tanda klaim atas pemuda berwajah merah yang tampak sangat menggoda ini. Dengan rasa tak sabar Aomine membuka kemeja biru muda yang membalut tubuh mungil Akashi. Membiarkan kancing-kancing itu berhamburan karena dia menarik paksa kemeja itu.

"Da-daiki berhenti...hah..." Akashi kewalahan saat ciuman si navy blue semakin turun ke dadanya. Pria itu tampak kalap menghisap dan menggulum tonjolan di dadanya seperti bayi yang kehausan."Nghh..._ya-yamette_...hah."

Aomine semakin gila, suara Akashi benar-benar indah di gendang telinganya. Benar-benar menggoda dan membuatnya sangat-sangat panas."Terus seperti itu." Gumamnya, mata birunya berkabut nafsu, dia mendongak dan segera memangut bibir merona yang terbuka itu. Memberi sang Akashi ciuman yang panjang untuk kedua kalinya.

Untuk kali ini Akashi memiliki inisiatif lain. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa dia mengangkat tangannya dan akan melayangkannya di wajah tirus di biru. Namun sayang usahanya tak membuahkan hasil.

Tangan kiri Aomine lebih cepat menghalau tangan kanan Akashi yang nyaris menamparnya."Kau mau bermain kasar, eh?" ujarnya sadis beberapa detik setelah dia memutuskan ciumannya. Aomine menegakkan tubuhnya untuk melepas kaos yang masih dia pakai. Kesempatan emas itu Akashi menfaatkan sebaik-baiknya. Dengan badan yang masih lemas dan shock dia turun dari ranjang dengan cepat. Berusaha menggapai pintu_

"Jangan berharap bisa kabur, tuan muda." _sebelum tubuhnya terbanting keras di ranjang.

Aomine menatap Akashi dengan tatapan dingin yang menakutkan. Dia menindih tubuh mungil itu, tak memberi akses bagi Akashi untuk kabur lagi.

Detik berikutnya pakaian Akashi sudah berhamburan di lantai. Aomine memandang senang pemandangan indah di depannya itu."Kau mau permainan yang kasar..." Aomine meremas kejantanan Akashi yang sudah terkespos sempurna dengan keras, membuat Akashi memekik kesakitan."...Atau dengan cara lembut tanpa ada penolakan." Dengan seduktif Aomine menjilat cuping telinga Akashi membuatnya pemuda itu melenguh pelan.

"Kau pilih mana tuan muda?" Aomine kembali menatap Akashi yang tengah memejamkan matanya."Jawab aku." Digigitnya lagi leher penuh bercak merah keunguan itu. Akashi menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara barang satu desahpun.

"Tak mau menjawab?" cibir Aomine."Aku bukan orang baik, perlu kau tau itu."

Mata merah itu membola saat merasakan ngilu yang teramat sangat dibagian daerah privasinya."Kh!"

"Kau menikmati permainan yang kasar rupanya." Akashi menggeleng cepat."Aku anggap itu 'Ya'." Aomine menyeringai, dia melepas ikat pinggangnya dan mengikatkannya pada kedua tangan Akashi."Agar kau tak kabur lagi." Pria itu tergelak seram.

Aomine menurunkan celananya sampai ke paha. Menampilkan bendanya yang teracung sempurna. Seringai itu terkembang semakin lebar. Kedua Tangan tan Aomine mencengkram masing-masing paha putih Akashi. Mengangkatnya dan melebarkannya, membuat akses menuju daerah paling privasi milik Akasih lebih mudah.

"AAAKKH!"

"Sial! Kh! Kau sempit hhaah sekalihh."

"Ke-kehhluar...kan kh!"

"Heh jangan bercandahh...ini baru ujungnya!" dengan sekuat tenaga Aomine mendorong tubuhnya semakin dalam membuat Akashi kembali berteriak kencang.

"Ku-kumohon...keluarkan hah...hah...i-itu kh!" mata merah itu berkaca-kaca. Namun Aomine tak memperdulikannya dia sedang menikmati aktivitas barunya. Memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya mencari kenikmatan sepihak.

"sial...hhh sempit sekalihh!"

"Haah...ngh!" tangannya terikat kencang, bagian bawahnya dihantam keras. Ini mimpi buruk.

Suara kecipak basah, ruang kamar yang menjadi pengap dan panas. Bau keringat yang menyengat, desahan nafas yang menderu.

**-END RATED M- **

.

.

.

**Bip bip bip**

Tepat pukul enam pagi alarm ponsel merah milik Akashi berbunyi. Sang pemilik membiarkannya berkedip-kedip di nakas. Dia duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang dengan mata berkantung dan tatapan kosong. Pemuda mungil itu juga menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Di sisi kanannya seseorang tengah tertidur pulas membelakanginya. Ada gumpalan rasa kesal yang tersalur dari kepalan tangan pemuda itu.

Dia ingin menangis tapi dia laki-laki. Dia ingin menghajar pria itu tapi untuk apa, pria itu tidak bersalah. Hal yang mereka lakukan tadi malam hal yang sangat-sangat wajar. Hanya saja, dia tak menyukainya sangat tak menyukainya apalagi jika pasanganmu tengah tak sadarkan diri. Memang tak ada cinta diantara mereka, oh ayolah tapi setidaknya lakukan dengan sadar.

Ranjang sisi kanannya sedikit berderit, Akashi melirik sekilas. Sepertinya laki-laki itu terganggu dengan suara alarm di ponselnya. Buru-buru Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya saat biner safir itu terbuka.

"Cih Reo sialan." Geram Aomine saat dia membuka mata dan memahami kondisi yang sudah terjadi."Lupakan kejadian tadi malam." Setelah memakai bawahan Aomine segera meninggalkan kamar.

Akashi terdiam. Dadanya terasa sakit entah karena apa. Dia juga merasa kecewa. Menarik nafas pelan. Dia mengambil ponselnya, mengetikkan beberapa nomor.

_Tut tut tut..._

"Tetsuya." Lirihnya dengan suara serak.

/A-akashi-_kun_, ada apa?/

"Maaf menganggu tidur pagimu. Bisa kau menjemputku satu jam lagi. Aku ingin ke kantor bersamamu."

/Bukankah kau masih cuti Akashi-_kun_?/

"Bukan urusanmu Tetsuya. Kau mau atau tidak?"

/Baiklah, aku akan kesana./

Akashi menutup sambungan ponselnya tanpa mengucapkan salam pada sahabatnya.

.

.

.

Satu jam berlalu suara deru mobil nampak berhenti di depan kediam Aomine-Akashi. Tanpa perlu memastikan Akashi dengan langkah sedikit tertatih dia berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Rumahnya tampak sangat sepi, dia tak tau dimana si Aomine itu. Dia juga tak peduli, tak ada gunanya juga dia peduli.

Akashi menggapai knop pintu rumahnya dan segera membuka pintu itu. Sebuah mobil hitam metalic sudah berada di depan gerbang rumahnya. Seseorang bersurai biru muda juga sudah berdiri disamping pintu mobil.

"Akashi-_kun_, kakimu kenapa?" tanya Kuroko pada Akashi yang sudah berada didekatnya. Bukan hal yang aneh jika dia menyadari cara berjalan sang Akashi yang sedikit tertatih.

"Aku baik-baik saja Tetsuya."

"Kantung matamu."

"Aku baik-baik saja Tetsuya." Ulangnya kali ini penuh dengan penekanan.

"U-um baiklah. Kau mau sarapan dulu? Kau belum sarapan bukan?" tanya Kuroko dengan nada datar andalannya. Akashi hanya menggeleng dan mulai masuk mobil saat Kuroko membukakan pintu untuknya."Kuharap kau akan menceritkan sesuatu padaku Akashi-_kun_." Sorot mata Kuroko tampak serius saat menatap Akashi, sebelum mata biru mudanya fokus menstarter mobilnya.

"Apakah masalahku penting untukmu Tetsuya?"

"Sangat penting kau sahabatku Akashi-_kun_."

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa." Mobil hitam itu mulai berjalan menjauhi kediaman Aomine-Akashi.

-.-.-.-.-

"Reo sialan kau!" pria biru tua itu memandang kesal pada sang bartender.

"Ara? Kenapa lagi Dai-_chan_?" dia terlihat sangat santai menghadapi sang direktur.

"Apa yang kau campur pada minumanku huh!" Aomine tampak sangat-sangat marah.

Ini masih pagi, bahkan belum ada jam tujuh tapi pria ini sudah datang dan marah-marah di apartemennya.

Reo menghela nafas."Aku kan hanya membantumu. Lagipula kau bisa bersenang-senang bukan?"

"Kau sama sekali tak membantuku, sialan!" geram si _navy blue_."Kau membuatku melakukan hal yang tidak aku mau."

"Hmm, tapi feelingku mengatakan kau akan berterimakasih padaku gara-gara ini." Reo tersenyum manis jemari lentiknya memainkan rambut hitamnya.

"Aku tak akan berterimakasih padamu."

"Tapi setidaknya berkat obat perangsang racikanku kalian bisa menikmati malam pertama." Gelak jenaka Reo memenuhi ruang tamu apartemennya."Daan tinggal menunggu beberapa minggu lagi, dia akan '_dunk'_ hahaha."

"Dia bukan wanita, dia tak akan hamil."

"Ppftt..._aho_. kau pura-pura bodoh atau memang tak tau keistimewaan Sei-_chan_mu, huh?"

"Aku tak mempercayainya." Aomine memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan mengejek dari temannya itu.

"Lihat saja Dai-_chan_. Perbuatanmu akan berbuah hasil dan _voila_ kau akan sangat berterimakasih padaku."

Aomine terdiam. Dia baru mengingat fakta tentang keanehan dari 'istri'nya itu. Apa itu benar?

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-

.

.

.

**Two weeks ago**

Pagi itu di hari minggu, Aomine dan Akashi tak memiliki acara apapun. Dan Mereka terjebak dalam rumah besar mereka di tengah derasnya hujan, sempurna sekali.

Aomine menyesap kopi buatannya sendiri sambil menikmati hujan dibalik kaca besar pemisah antara ruang menonton dan balkon. Dia mencoba menikmati hari liburnya tanpa merasa terganggu dengan suara berisik hujan dan istri-formalitasnya yang entah sedang apa berlama-lama di dapur dengan suara yang aneh. Dia mencoba tak peduli.

Hatinya terlalu kaku untuk peduli dengan pemuda berambut merah itu. Apalagi sejak insiden dua minggu yang lalu, hatinay semakin dingin saja. Dia tak pernah merasa peduli dengan pemuda itu barang sedikitpun. Apa yang dia lakukan, apa yang dia kerjakan masa bodoh. Bukan urusannya.

.

.

.

"Urrgh hooeek...uhuk..kh! hooekk." Kenapa dia merasa sangat mual pagi ini, kepalanya pun sangat pusing.

**PRANG**

"Urgh si-sial." Pria mungil itu bersandar pada meja yang ada tepat dibelakangnya. Dia terlalu pusing untuk memunguti serpihan gelas yang berserakan di lantai dapur tempatnya berpijak saat ini. Gelas itu terjatuh karena sikunya tak sengaja menyenggol gelas berisi air putih yang memang ia siapkan tadi.

"Kau kenapa?" suara berat itu membuatnya sedikit berjegit."Aku tidak bermaksud mengurusi urusanmu, hanya saja suara muntahanmu cukup menganggu." Ujarnya datar, sedikit melirikkan matanya pada sosok yang masih bersandar di meja makan. Wajah putih itu berkali-kali lebih pucat dari biasanya.

Akashi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, menggumamkan 'aku tidak apa' dengan lirih. Dia menurunkan tubuhnya berniat untuk mengambil serpihan kaca itu. Sementara pria tinggi yang beberapa detik tadi memperhatikannya sekarang sudah pergi meninggalkan dapur.

"Issshh!" desisan kecil keluar dari bibir Seijuurou, sepihan gelas itu merobek telapak tangannya. Tidak terlalu dalam tapi cukup sakit.

"Kau tidak berniat bunuh diri bukan?" suara berat itu lagi, Seijuurou menoleh ke samping kanan. Pria itu berdiri disana, memperhatikan dia yang sedang berjongkok disekitar kursi.

"Untuk apa melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu." Akashi terkekeh pelan, dia mencoba berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya.

_Syuuung_

Bumi seakan berputar cepat sekali. Tubuh mungil itu terhuyung ke sisi kiri. Dan semuanya gelap dan berdenging.

.

.

.

Manik merah cantik itu terbuka perlahan. Ruangan yang semula buram menjadi jelas dalam beberapa kali kerjapan mata.

"Dokter bilang kau sedang hamil, dua minggu." Suara berat nan tak acuh itu datang dari arah pintu. Akashi melirik sekilas lalu memejamkan matanya kembali. Kepalanya masih terlalu pusing untuk mendengarkan kabar itu."Perlu aku mengucapkan selamat?"

Seharusnya ini menjadi kabar paling bahagia bagi seluruh pasangan yang sudah menikah. Tapi kabar kehamilannya itu tak terlalu membuatnya senang. Sejak awal pernikahan ini memang tak membuatnya bahagia. Jadi untuk apa orang itu memberi selamat, padahal ia sangat tahu orang itu bahkan tak mengharapkan seorang anak, lucu sekali.

Akashi mendengus kecil."Tak perlu, aku tau kau tak mengharapkannya."

Aomine belum beranjak dari posisinya. Dia tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Perkataan dokter beberapa jam yang lalu sangat sulit diterima otaknya. Dokter keluarga Akashi mengatakan kalau sang Akashi tengah mengandung. Sumpah itu pernyataan paling gila. Dia sampai bertanya berkali-kali untuk menyakinkan pernyataan yang dokter.

Berapa kalipun bertanya sang dokter menjawab hal yang sama pula. Bahkan jika Aomine masih belum mempercayainya sang dokter akan memberinya bukti hasil lab tentang keistimewaan sang Akashi.

Haruskah dia senang, dalam waktu kurang dari setahun dia akan menjadi seorang ayah?

"Kita bisa mengurus perceraian setelah anak ini lahir. Lagipula hanya anak ini yang diharapkan ayah kita." Perkataan pemuda itu sukses membuat Aomine tersadar dari lamunannya.

Bercerai ya? Meskipun dia tak menyukai pernikahan ini, tapi tak terbesit sedikitpun kata cerai.

"Aku akan memikirkan itu." Setelah mengatakannya Aomine pergi.

.

.

.

Pagi itu dimulai sang Akashi muda dengan menghabiskan waktu di kamar mandi mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya. Dokter keluarganya hanya memberi obat pereda rasa pusing dan mual tapi tetap saja ini bukanlah penyakit. Ini hal yang wajar dan tak akan hilang jika belum waktunya.

Menarik nafas pelan, Akashi membilas wajahnya yang sangat kacau. Tak ada rona pada wajahnya hanya pucat pasi. Akan lebih baik jika ada yang memperhatikannya pada kondisi seperti ini. Akashi memandang refleksinya pada cermin, mata merahnya menangkap sosok yang tampak membelakanginya. Sosok itu tampak sibuk melakukan sesuatu. Mungkin mengambil barang yang tertinggal di kamar.

Andai saja sosok itu menaruh sedikit saja perhatian padanya. Ya meskipun Akashi tau itu hal yang sangat mustahil terjadi. Ah sudahlah tak penting mengurusi orang itu. Dia harus bersiap untuk bekerja sekarang.

-.-.-.-.-

"Akashi-_kun_, kau pucat sekali hari ini." Sang sahabat beraut khawatir meski tak terlalu terlihat karena wajah datarnya.

"Begitukah Tetsuya?" laki-laki bersurai baby blue itu mengangguk sekenanya. Akashi tersenyum kecil pada teman masa kecilnya."Hanya perasaanmu saja."

"Apa ada masalah?"

Akashi menumpukan dagunya pada tangan kiri, senyum kecil itu masih belum pudar dari bibirnya."Malah sebaliknya."

Kuroko Tetsuya menaikkan salah satu alisnya."Sebaliknya?"

"Aku sedang mengandung sekarang, bukankah ini kabar bahagia?"

Kuroko memandang iba pada atasannya. Dia adalah orang luar –selain dokter keluarga- yang mengetahui keistimewaan Akashi muda. Dia orang yang mengetahui banyak hal.

"Aku tak melihat raut bahagia pada wajahmu Akashi-_kun_."

"Apa yang harus aku senangi dengan fakta menjijikkan yang terjadi padaku Tetsuya! Apakah itu pantas untuk dirayakan? Disyukuri?" Akashi meledak, dia tak dapat menahan emosinya jika sudah ada sahabatnya ini. Dia tak pernah bisa menutupi apapun dari orang ini."Lagipula bayi ini tak mendapatkan sedikitpun cinta dari ayahnya."

"Tuhan mempunyai jalan untuk masing-masing umatnya, Akashi-_kun_." Pria dua puluh dua tahun itu menatap calon Direktur dengan raut datar.

"Ini tidak semudah isi ceramah Tetsuya. Aku tidak bahagia sama sekali tidak. Semua ini hanya untuk ayahku dan mendiang ibuku." Hanya Kuroko Tetsuya yang dapat melihat sisi lemah dan rapuh seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Bahu mungil itu bergetar, Kuroko yakin Akashi tengah menangis dalam diam. Pemuda biru muda itu tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi, dia hanya akan membiarkan atasannya tenang dan tak mengusiknya dengan kata-kata penghibur.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-

.

.

.

Satu minggu berlalu sejak berita kehamilan sang Akashi. Berita itu berhembus kencang membuat nyonya Aomine memekik senang karena akan segera mempunyai cucu. Untuk Aomine Sato dan Akashi Seishuu berita itu cukup membuat mereka lega. Pasalnya pernikahan bisnis tak akan pernah berhasil. Menurut mereka tentu saja.

Dan sekarang kedua pasangan itu sedang kedatangan sang ibu di rumah mereka.

"Sei-_chan_, kau harus rajin makan buah dan sayur ne." Akashi muda tersenyum kalem dan mengangguk pelan. Dia sangat suka perhatian yang nyonya Aomine berikan padanya sangat hangat dan mirip ibunya.

"Tentu _Kaa-san_."

"Dan untukmu Dai-_chan_, beri Sei-_chan_ perhatian penuh. Buatkan dia susu setiap pagi dan temani dia kemana-mana, mengerti?"

"Hn." Sahut putranya tanpa minat.

"Ne, Sei-_chan_ apa Dai-_chan_ baik padamu?"

Akashi terdiam beberapa detik. Aomine Konaya memandangnya dengan raut bingung."Se_"

"Y-ya _Kaa-san_, Daiki sangat baik dan perhatian." Biner safir itu melirik kearahnya, mengabaikan acara tv yang ia tonton. Aomine mendengus mendengar pernyataan pemuda yang duduk satu sofa dengan ibunya.

"Ah begitukah? Tumben, padahal Dai-_chan_ bukan orang yang baik dan perhatian." Aomine Konaya tertawa pelan bermaksud membuat lelucon kecil, Akashi tertawa hambar.

Dia harus berpura-pura bahagia didepan ibu mertuanya. Sangat disayangkan jika senyuman yang serupa milik ibunya itu hilang, dia ingin memuaskan diri dengan senyuman keibuan seperti itu. Dia sangat merindukan kehangatan seorang ibu, meski dia harus berpura-pura bahagia.

"Sepertinya _Kaa-san_ harus segera pulang." Wanita paruhbaya itu berdiri dari duduknya, Akashi mengikutinya sedangkan Aomine masih bertahan dengan posisi duduk sambil memperhatikan acara tv tanpa minat."_Kaa-san_ senang Sei-_chan_ tampak sehat, meski badanmu masih sangat kurus. Perbanyaklah makan Sei-chan ada dua nyawa di badanmu." Wajah berseri terlihat sangat bahagia."Dai-_chan_ jaga Sei-_chan_ ya."

"Hn."

"Sampai jumpa Sei-_chan_, _Kaa-san_ akan merindukanmu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, jangan terlalu lelah, kau bisa mengandalkan Dai-_chan_ untuk membantumu bekerja di kantor."

"Aku juga memiliki pekerjaan, _Kaa-san_." Sahut Aomine datar.

.

Setelah perdebatan kecil antar ibu-anak dan petuah panjang lebar antar ibu mertua-menantu. Akhirnya nyonya Aomine undur diri dan berjanji akan sering berkunjung selama dia senggang. Akashi tentu merasa senang dengan hal itu, dia tak pernah keberatan dengan kedatangan sang ibu mertua. Justru itu membuatnya sedikit bahagia dan melupakan masalah internalnya dengan sang suami.

"Untuk apa kau bersikap manis didepan ibuku?" pertanyaan itu datang saat dia baru saja menutup pintu depan. Akashi menoleh kebelakang, pria itu bersandar di tembok sambil mneyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Apa itu menganggumu?" tanya Akashi dengan nada dingin.

"Sangat."

"Setidaknya _Kaa-san_ tidak merasa terganggu." Akashi berjalan santai melewati Aomine. Namun langkahnya harus terhenti karena tarikan yang cukup kuat membuat badannya limbung kebelakang.

"Kau bertingkah sangat menyebalkan. Hentikan itu."

Akashi tertawa kecil tanpa berusaha melepaskan tangannya."Untuk orang yang belum merasakan kehilangan seorang ibu, tingkah manis itu akan terkesan menyebalkan." Pemuda mungil itu tersenyum miring.

Aomine terdiam masih mempertahankan genggaman tangannya pada pergelangan sang Akashi. Dia dapat melihat pemuda mungil itu dari dekat, wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat dibandingkan saat ibunya kemari beberapa saat lalu.

**Buk**

Mata safir itu membola saat punggung mungil itu menabrak dadanya. Beberapa detik memprediksi keadaan dia sadar kalau pemuda itu sudah tak sadarkan diri. Apa orang hamil akan mudah pingsan seperti ini. pikirnya sedikit iba.

.

Aomine berpikir untuk kesekian kalinya. Apa dia sudah terlalu tak peduli dengan pasangan hidupnya ini? dia baru sadar kalau badan si scarlet sangat ringan, bahkan lebih ringan daripada saat dia pertama kali menggendongnya saat Akashi pingsan di dapur.

Bagaimana pemuda ini bisa bertahan hidup dengannya yang sangat apatis. Tinggal di rumah sendiri saat Aomine manghabiskan malam dengan bersenang-senang di club malam. Mengurusi dirinya sendiri yang kini berbadan dua. Aomine rasa dia akan mengalami tekanan batin jika berada di posisi pemuda itu.

Tanpa sadar tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh tangan putih pucat –yang sangat dingin- terlihat sangat kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang tan. Mata merah yang selalu tampak tajam tertutup kelopak. Terlihat sangat damai dan tentram sekali tidurnya. Aomine tersenyum kecil. Apa dia bisa memperbaiki keadaan rumah tangganya?

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

.

.

Narin: huuuwaaaa gomennasai telat update dari janji T.T

Saya sakit selama seminggu lebih jadi nggak bisa ngapa2in, saya juga sibuk sama tugas kuliah, terus ada matsuri juga kemarin jdi perlu prepare buat costreet juga dan waktu mau publish modemnya nggak ada pulsa /nangis kejer.

B: kami mohon maaf atas keterlambatannya. Maaf kalau ceritanya nggak bagus dan drama sinet sekali. Lemonnya juga gagal. Akashi dan Aomine ooc dan kekurangan-kekurangan kami yang lainnya. Semoga readers-san masih mau berminat membacanya.

Narin: hontou ni gomennasai saya sangat menyesal sekali TwT

Apakah masih ada yg mau berkunjung (_ _)

Kami ucapkan banyak terima kasih bagi yang sudah berkunjung di chap dua kemarin maaf karena keterbatasan waktu ndak balas review dulu ya :(

**DUIJANK, Lala-chan ssu, Choi Chinatsu, Itsuka Mei, noorikha, Dee Cavallone, HaniHaniko19, araya . faiqo, AMEUMA, Akashi Seiyuuki, TheUltramarine, zanas no baka, Letty-Chan19, Gladys-chan, Alenta93, Akashiki Kazuyuki, jesper . s, NekoPanda, Akira Sei54, owlkitty06, raralulu.**

Waaa ternyata banyak yang mau ngebantai saya! XD /bangga. Kalo mau ngebantai, B aj yh ntar kalo saya dibantai ffny nggak kelar lagi XD /dibogem.

Untuk pertanyaan dari Akira Sei54, Kuroko belum terbiasa buat manggil Akashi dengan nama kecilny meski mereka udah temenan dari kecil. Perlu waktu buat Kuroko bisa manggil Akashi-kun ke 'Sei-kun' :3 /ngeles.

Oh iya buat pertnyaan Akashiki-san, soal waktu iya kan? Waktu Aomine pingsan itu sore ya sekitar jam dua ke jam 3, dia pingsannya Cuma bentar krn kepalanya cma kepentok buku. Trus dia sadar dan langsung ke kamar, nah pas di kamar dia laper keluar lagi deh dia. Dia belum mabuk, semoga awalan diatas bisa sedikit menjelaskan kronologinya :D

Buat Dee-san, gomen lemonnya nggak jadi minta bantuan, saya mencoba bkin sendiri dan hasilnya gagal DX

Letty-chan, grup whatsapp letty-chan tpi blm dibuat krn bru pny wany Akashiki-san, nggak seru klo bhas AoAka/Ukeshi Cuma berdua :(

Jika ada yg perlu ditanyakan lagi boleh lewat review atau pm :D

Sekian

**With love**

**Narin to B **


	4. Chapter 4

**Danna**

**Disclamer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, cerita ini milik saya~**

**Pair: AoAka slight AoKi, slight KuroAka**

**Genre: romance, hurt comfort(maybe)**

**Warning: MPREG, HEMAPRODTE, sho ai, menye-menye, OOC, OCs, typo, aneh dll**

**A/N: Dicerita ini kami menggunakan Teiko!Akashi dan Touo!Aomine. karena Akashi pas di Teiko masih kalem dan bisa senyum dan baik. Sedangkan Touo Aomine krn pas udah di Touo khususny sebelum nglawan Seirin Aomine nyebelin gilak, mana wajahnya item banget lagi! /nggak nyambung.**

**Umur: Aomine: 24, Kise: 22, Kuroko: 22, Akashi: 20, Kagami: 19**

**N/B: saya sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk bashing chara, chara yang saya masukin disini murni karena charany fav saya, saya tidak ada niat untuk menjelek-jelekkan chara, menghina atau apalah itu. Sekian terima kasih.**

**Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

**Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

**Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

**Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

**Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

**Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

.

.

.

-.-.-.-

.

.

.

Aomine Daiki terdiam cukup lama, wajah itu benar-benar hampir mengalihkan dunianya. Dia merasa sangat berdosa karena menelantarkan pemuda ini. Pemuda yang masih memejamkan matanya. Kulit pipinya terasa sangat halus saat punggung jari telunjuknya membelai pipi bagian kanan. Terasa lembut namun terlalu tirus.

Bekerja seharian di kantor, pekerjaan menumpuk bagi seorang calon direktur tentu sangat menguras otak. Belum lagi badan yang pasti sangat lemah –mengingat pemuda ini sering mual dan pusing- karena kandungannya. Serta beban mental yang pemuda ini tanggung karenanya.

Aomine tak sanggup membayangkan, dia terlalu egois. Dipikirannya hanya ada 'dia tidak bahagia, karena pernikahaan ini'. Dan sama sekali tak ada dalam benaknya tentang perasaan pemuda yang dinikahkan dengannya. Apakah dia senang –sepertinya tidak mungkin-, apakah dia sengsara –ini mungkin saja-.

Jika seandainya Aomine lebih peka keadaan rumit ini tidak akan terjadi. Siapa tahu mereka bisa saling berbagi satu sama lain, saling mengerti satu sama lain dan akhirnya mereka bisa bahagia. Tapi sayang awal seperti itu tak pernah terjadi. Dia sudah salah melangkah dan itu karena kebodohannya sendiri, karena egonya yang terlalu tinggi.

Sekarang apa yang harus dia perbuat? Aomine terlalu canggung untuk meminta maaf. Dan juga apa kata maaf cukup untuk menghapuskan perlakuan tak menyenangkan yang sudah dia lakukan? Hanya orang bodoh yang menerima maafnya begitu saja.

Aomine menghela nafas. Dia bingung harus berbuat apa. Mata birunya memperhatikan lekat badan mungil yang terbaring dengan nafas pelan teratur. Apa dia bisa memeluknya, setidaknya banyak orang yang bilang pelukan adalah media penyampaian perasaan yang cukup efektif. Mungkin lewat pelukan dia bisa meminta maaf secara tersirat.

Ah bodoh!

Aomine berdiri dari posisinya, sudah cukup lama dia terduduk di lantai sambil memperhatikan pemuda itu. Dia merasa pusing berdebat dengan batinnya sendiri. Disatu sisi dia ingin memperbaiki hubungannya tapi dilain sisi, dia berpikir untuk apa? Hubungan tanpa rasa pasti akan terasa hampa seperti hidupnya sekarang.

.

.

.

Malam seakan datang begitu saja. Seingatnya tadi ibu mertuanya baru pulang tadi siang dan sekarang sudah nampak larut malam. Dia pingsan lagi sepertinya. Akashi bangkit dari tidurnya, tangannya menggapai ponselnya di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. Sesuai dugaan ada beberapa pesan, panggilan tak terjawab dan voice mail. Dua pesan dari sahabatnya, satu pesan dari dokter keluarganya, satu pesan dari ayahnya. Bibir mungil itu menyunggingkan senyum. Enam panggilan tak terjawab dari sepupunya, tiga voice mail juga dari sepupunya.

Dia mulai membuka satu persatu pesannya.

-Kuroko Tetsuya-

**/Akashi-kun besok pukul 8 pagi ada meeting./**

**/Jika kau masih tak enak badan, tak usah dipaksakan/**

Akashi mengetikkan beberapa kalimat untuk membalas pesan sahabatnya itu.

**/Siapkan saja berkasnya Tetsuya, aku akan ikut meeting besok/**

-Midorima-_sensei_-(1)

/**Akashi-san, minggu depan adalah jadwal pemeriksaanmu/**

Pemuda merah itu terdiam sejenak. Dia akan rutin ke rumah sakit sekarang.

**/Baik **_**sensei**_**, terima kasih atas pemberitahuan anda/**

-_Otou-sama_-

**/Sei sepupumu baru kembali dari Amerika, dia ingin bertemu denganmu/**

**/Aku akan menemuinya besok Otou-sama setelah rapat/**

_**Send**_

Menarik nafas pelan. Saatnya membuka voicemail.

Jari jemarinya hendak menekan beberapa tombol sebelum sebuah panggilan datang. Tanpa menunggu lama dia menggeser jarinya di layar sentuh ponselnya dan segera mendekatkan benda persegi itu ke telinganya.

/_Moshi-moshi Sei_/

"Malam Taiga." Akashi tak dapat menahan senyumnya saat mendengar suara seseorang dari seberang sana.

/Apa aku mengganggumu?/

Akashi merebahkan tubuhnya."Kau mengganggu tidurku." Guraunya.

/Aku tak tahan untuk tak menghubungimu saat ini juga. Aku sudah menghubungimu berkali-kali tadi tapi kau tak mengangkatnya. Oh jangan-jangan kau terlalu sibuk dengan suamimu?/ Akashi tahu sepupunya sedang berniat menggoda tapi mendadak hatinya sangat sakit.

"Aku sedang tertidur saat kau menghubungiku." Berusaha tetap tenang dan tak terdengar bergetar.

/Besok kau harus mengosongkan jadwalmu. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu./

"Sayang sekali Taiga, aku ada rapat besok. Mungkin kita bisa bertemu untuk makan siang."

/Baiklah aku akan menjemputmu saat jam makan siang./

Sepupunya selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum.

"Baiklah sampai bertemu besok."

.

.

.

Pagi itu dimulai dengan kebiasaan yang akhir-akhir ini sering dilakukan Akashi. Dia sudah _stand by_ di kamar mandi seperti biasa, saat bangun pagi dia merasa sangat mual. _Morning sickness_ yang cukup merepotkan.

Dia memperhatikan kaca di depannya. Wajahnya cukup kusut dan masih tampak pucat dan pipinya semakin tirus. Ini tidak bagus, jika sepupunya melihat kondisinya dia akan dijejali banyak burger.

Saat hendak mencuci muka, rasa mual itu kembali lagi. Dan semua isi perutnya keluar lagi. Rasanya melilit karena dia tak makan apa-apa kemarin.

.

Tanpa diketahui pemuda merah yang sedang sibuk di dalam sana. Sosok tan bersandar dibalik pintu kamar. Berdiri dalam diam dengan tangan kanan memegang secangkir cairan coklat-bening yang mengepul. Dia sudah berdiri cukup lama disini. Tapi sekali lagi egonya melarang untuk masuk kamar hanya sedekar untuk melihat kondisi seseorang di dalam sana. Aomine menghela nafas, dia ingin berdiri di sini sebentar lagi. Setidaknya hanya untuk memastikan Akashi sudah selesai dengan rutinitas _morning sickness_-nya.

Entah sudah berapa lama dia berdiri di depan pintu mahogani coklat ini. Dia seperti orang bodoh saja, hanya diam tak melakukan apa-apa. Dan dia baru sadar terlalu lama melamun, saat mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat. Menghela nafas untuk kedua kalinya, pria muda itu memutuskan untuk turun ke lantai satu. Mengurungkan niat baiknya untuk memberikan teh hangat –yang sepertinya sudah agak dingin.

**.**

Akashi muda terdiam di ambang pintu saat mencium aroma teh yang menguar wangi disekitar tempatnya berdiri. Orang mana yang meminum teh di depan pintu? Dia mengedikkan bahunya. Dan melangkah keluar kamar lengkap dengan jas hitam dengan kemeja putih berdasi merah marun. Saatnya berangkat bekerja. Dia merasa cukup semangat pagi ini, mengingat dia akan menemui sepupunya nanti siang.

Saat menuruni tangga dia melihat Aomine baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Dengan setelan jas biru tua, kemeja putih dengan kancing terbuka dibagian atas tanpa adanya dasi. Well, penampilan cukup liar untuk seorang direktur muda. Akashi memantapkan diri untuk tidak melihat sedikitpun ke orang itu, dia ingin segera ke garasi dan segera pergi dengan mobil _Porche_ merahnya.

Waktu seakan berjalan slow emotion. Mereka berpapasan saat Akashi turun dan Aomine naik –entah mengambil apa-. Mata merah itu bertubrukan dengan manik biru selama beberapa detik. Sedikit tersentak saat _deep ocean_ itu menampilkan sorot lain yang mampu membuat Akashi terdiam. Sendu, bimbang, gelisah. Pemuda itu berharap salah mengartikan sorot mata sang suami.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-

.

.

.

Rapat berlangsung lancar seperti biasa. Meskipun masih dalam posisi calon direktur Akashi sudah mendapat kewenangan untuk memutuskan sesuatu dalam rapat, itu membuatnya sedikit puas. Walaupun kuasa tertinggi masih dipegang oleh ayahnya.

"Selamat atas rapat hari ini, Akashi-_kun_." Akashi tersenyum kalem, dia menyerahkan beberapa map pada asistennya. Sedikit merenggangkan otot yang tegang, duduk dari pukul delapan hingga pukul sebelas cukup membuat pegal.

"Ini hal biasa Tetsuya." Pemuda itu tertawa rendah."Ngomong-ngomong Tetsuya, hari ini aku akan pulang lebih awal."

"Kenapa Akashi-_kun_? Kau sakit?"

"Tidak Tetsuya, Taiga baru saja kembali dari Amerika dan ayah menyuruhku untuk menemaninya berkeliling." Kuroko mengangguk faham, pantas saja wajah sang atasan tampak lebih cerah dari biasanya.

"Baiklah Akashi-_kun_, aku akan menyelesaikan sisanya."_jeda, Kuroko tersenyum tipis."Selamat menikmati harimu."

"Terima kasih Tetsuya. Hm Tetsuya sepertinya kau harus meralat panggilan padaku."

Kuroko memasang raut bingung.

"Panggil aku Seijuurou, _ne_~"

Detik berikutnya pipi seorang Kuroko Tetsuya memanas."_Ha-hai'_, Aka_Sei-_kun_."

"Jauh lebih baik. _Mata ne_ Tetsuya."

Setelah kepergian Akashi, Kuroko menarik nafas dalam-dalam.'Tahan dirimu Tetsuya, tahan. Kau masih normal Tetsuya.' Kuroko menyemangati dirinya sendiri, well senyum sang Akashi tadi cukup membuatnya merasa aneh.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-

.

.

.

"Tak bisa tepat waktu seperti biasa Taiga." Pemuda merah itu tersenyum remeh saat mendapat pria muda yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya datang menghampiri tempat duduknya.

Pria muda berambut merah kehitaman itu menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya."Aku salah halte saat ingin menaiki bus menuju kafe ini."

"Dasar, sifat payahmu tidak berubah." Dengan anggun Akashi menyesap mochachino hangat pesanannya, tanpa memperdulikan tatapan kesal sang sepupu.

Kagami Taiga, sepupu yang cukup dekat dengan Akashi. Pemuda sembilan belas tahun ini merupakan anak dari adik perempuan ayahnya. Sejak kecil Kagami sudah hidup di Amerika hanya lima tahun sekali dia berkunjung ke Jepang.

"Kau tak mengajak Tatsuya?" tanya Akashi dengan nada kalem seperti biasa. Tatsuya, Himuro Tatsuya adalah kenalan Kagami di Amerika yang juga berkebangsaan Jepang. Setiap Kagami ke Jepang dia pasti mengajak Tatsuya untuk ikut dengannya.

"Dia sedang sibuk dengan murid-murid basketnya di Amerika." Jelas Kagami dengan nada kesal."Hei, apa kau tidak menanyakan kabarku **kakak sepupu? **Kenapa kau malah bertanya tentang Tatsuya."

Akashi tertawa kecil."Bagaimana kabarmu Taiga?"

Pemuda itu cemberut, mengalihkan pandangannya pada daftar menu."Baik, seperti biasa." Kagami melirik kearah Akashi."Hei Sei, kau tidak makan apa-apa selama aku di Amerika ya? Badanmu kecil sekali."

"Kau saja yang terlalu besar Taiga." Akashi muda kesal dengan kenyataan bahwa sepupunya yang lebih muda satu tahun memiliki postur lebih besar dari pada dia. Itu menyebalkan, mungkin gen ibunya lebih dominan dari gen ayahnya.

"Bukan itu bodoh. Tapi badanmu benar-benar kurus. Dan kau terlihat pucat, kau sakit?"

Apa terlihat sekali perubahan pada tubuhnya. Akashi menghela nafas."Cepat kau pesan menu makan siangmu. Sebelum aku meninggalkanmu disini." Dia berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Sangat tak nyaman membawa masalahnya di jam makan siang.

.

.

.

"Aku dengar dari paman kau sudah menikah ya? Dengan siapa? Maaf aku tak bisa datang saat itu. Aku ada turnamen basket." Kata Kagami panjang lebar tanpa menyadari raut sang pengemudi mobil menjadi tatapan kosong.

"..."

"Sei?"

"..."

"HOI! SEI! LAMPU MERAH BERHENTI!"

_**Ckiiitt **_

Reflek kaki berbalut pantofel hitam itu menginjak rem."H-ha? Apa?"

"Kau kenapa sih?" pandang Kagami heran.

"Um maaf aku tidak fokus."

"Aku saja yang mengemudi." Saran sang sepupu.

Akashi menggeleng."Sebentar lagi kita sampai di rumahku."

"Baiklah."

Mobil kembali melaju. Kali ini Akashi terlihat lebih fokus pada jalan, Kagami diam tak berkata apapun.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang di rumahku Taiga." Ujar si tuan rumah setelah membuka pintu. Batu rubinya melirik ke arah dua pasang sepatu yang berada di rak. Sepatu siapa? Mungkin tamu suaminya.

"Ada apa Sei?" Akashi kembali menggeleng. Dia menjejakkan kakinya menuju ke dalam rumahnya. Kagami mengikutinya dengan perlahan.

Sampai pada sebuah pemandangan yang ditangkap retinanya, membuatnya terdiam. Kagami bingung, dengan sepupunya yang tiba-tiba berhenti di tempat. Tubuh mungil itu terlihat bergetar.

"Se-sei ada ap_" Kagami membeku.

"Ka-kami bisa je-jelaskan." Dua orang saling bertindihan di sofa.

"PERGI DARI RUMAHKU! DASAR BRENGSEK!" raung Akashi. Nafasnya terengah menahan emosi.

Aomine berdiri dari posisinya, menatap merendahkan kearah Akashi."Rumahmu? Heh, jangan membuatku tertawa. Ini juga rumahku." Kepala merah itu tertunduk semakin dalam."Aku bebas membawa siapapun kesini. Dan melakukan apapun yang aku suka."

Kakinya menjadi lemas mendengar kata-kata itu. Pandangannya menjadi kabur. Kepalanya pening sekali. Nafasnya sesak."Ta-taiga." Gumamnya lirih. Tangannya menggapai-gapai sepupunya. Kagami yang baru saja sadar dari apa yang dia lihat buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda mungil itu.

"Se-sei kau kenapa?"

Tubuh itu terhuyung ke belakang.

"Sei!"

"SEI!"

"hoi sadarlah!"

Suara itu berakhir hanya seperti dengingan. Dan semuanya gelap.

"Kalian brengsek!" teriak Kagami frustasi. Dia buru-buru menggendong tubuh lemas Akashi dan membawanya keluar.

Aomine mematung, apalagi yang sudah dia perbuat?

Dia mengabaikan pemuda yang duduk diam dengan raut pucat di dekatnya. Persetan dengan pemuda itu. Langkah kakinya membawanya keluar rumah. Dia muak dengan dirinya. Dia merasa berengsek mendapat tatapan terluka dari pemuda itu.

.

.

.

-.-.-.- **(Flash back Aomine's part)**

.

.

.

Aomine menggerang kesal. Berkas-berkas yang harus dia tanda tangani terlalu banyak. Dia penat, dia ingin hiburan. Mata birunya melirik jam kecil yang berada di atas meja.

**Tok tok tok**

"Masuk." Gumamnya bosan. Dari balik pintu seorang pemuda memasuki ruangannya.

"Maaf menganggu Aomine-_sama_."

"Hn. Katakan apa keperluanmu?" tanya Aomine malas. Dia menunjuk kearah kursi di depannya untuk menyuruh pemuda itu untuk duduk. Dengan gugup pemuda berambut hitam itu menurut.

"_Ano_, saya ingin berhenti bekerja disini." Kata pemuda itu mantap.

Aomine mengernyitkan alisnya."Kenapa?"

Pemuda itu menundukkan kepalanya."A-aku ingin menemani ibuku di desa."

Hmm, Aomine memandang intens pemuda itu. Detik berikutnya dia menyeringai."Aku akan mengabulkan pemintaanmu, tapi dengan satu syarat." Pemuda itu mendongak.

Aomine berdiri dari duduknya."Ikut aku."

Tanpa ada firasat apapun pemuda itu menuruti perintah atasannya.

Dan berakhirlah mereka seperti apa yang Akashi lihat hingga dia shock.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-**(End Flash back)**

.

.

.

"Dokter bagaimana keadaan sepupu saya?"

Sang dokter melirik kearah sang pemuda berambut merah yang tengah terbaring di ranjang periksa. Tatapannya sedikit kalut."Akashi-_san_ mengalami stress berat. Terlebih dia sedang mengandung jadi stress sedikit saja bisa berakibat seperti ini."

Mata merah Kagami membulat mendengar penuturan sang dokter."Midorima-_sensei_ anda bilang sepupu saya sedang mengandung?"

Dokter bersurai hijau agak keputihan itu mengangguk."hampir empat minggu usianya."

Kagami bingung entah dia harus bahagia atau kesal. Bahagia karena sepupunya akan memiliki keturunan. Tapi dia juga kesal karena orang yang membuat sepupunya hamil adalah orang brengsek tak tahu diri yang malah bercumbu dengan pemuda lain. Ingin sekali Kagami memberi bogem mentah pada pria tan tadi.

Kesan pertama yang buruk. Kagami mendadak tidak rela sepupunya yang manis mendapat orang seperti itu.

"Saya undur diri dulu, Kagami-_san_."

Kagami mengantar sang dokter sampai di depan pintu setelah mengucapkan terima kasih.

Saat hendak menutup pintu dia mendapati mata biru yang menatap datar kearahnya."Kuroko! sejak kapan kau disana?!"

kagami terlonjak kaget saat mendapati sekretaris kakak sepupunya sudah berdiri di depan pintu.

"Aku ingin menjenguk Sei-_kun_, Kagami-_kun_." Dengan seenak jidat pria muda itu menyelonong masuk sambil menggumamkan kata 'permisi'.

"Setidaknya beritahu aku dulu." Protes Kagami.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Stress berat." Jawab Kagami."Karena pria brengsek itu! Sialan dia memang." Kedua tangan Kagami terkepal erat.

"Kenapa paman Seishuu membiarkan Sei menikah dengan orang seperti itu? Pilihan paman pasti salah. Kasihan Sei." Lirih Kagami, dia melirik kearah Kuroko yang tengah mengusap helaian merah Akashi."Ngomong-ngomong terima kasih sudah memberitahuku alamat rumah sakit ini Kuroko."

Kuroko hanya mengangguk, terlalu fokus dengan Akashi.'Ne, Akashi-_kun_ padahal tadi pagi kau terlihat berseri sekali.' Batinnya, dia merasa kasihan wajah sahabatnya terlihat sangat pucat. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Ne Kagami-_kun_, apa kau mau membuat Sei-_kun_ bahagia?"

kagami menoleh cepat kearah Kuroko."Kau tak perlu bertanya tentu aku akan melakukannya!"

Kuroko tersenyum tipis."Baiklah kalau begitu, ikuti rencanaku."

Cengiran Kagami melebar, dia merasa Kuroko memiliki ide yang brilian.

.

.

.

/Dimana aku Sekarang?/

/Urgh badanku terasa berat sekali. Kepalaku juga pusing./

"Pergi kau brengsek! Mau apa kau kesini!"

/Ta-taiga?/

Kedip-kedip. Dua biner scarlet itu terlihat dari balik kelopak matanya yang pucat.

"Hah?! Untuk apa kau melihat sepupu? Untuk membuatnya depresi lagi? Jangan bercanda! Aku tak akan membiarkanmu berada di radius 100 meter dari dia."

/Kenapa Taiga marah? Dengan siapa/

"Sei-_kun_?" suara lirih berasal dari sisi kanannya.

/Tetsuya?/

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Te...tsu..."

"Ini minum untukmu."

Akashi meminum air putih itu, sudah lebih lega sekarang."Terima kasih Tetsuya." Kuroko tersenyum teduh."Apa yang sedang terjadi di luar?" Biner merah itu melirik kearah pintu. Kotak kaca kecil yang terpasang dibagian atas pintu tak cukup membantu penglihatannya.

"Hanya Kagami-_kun_ yang berdebat dengan Aomine-_kun_."

"Berdebat?"

"Aomine-_kun_ bersikeras untuk masuk kesini."

Akashi terdiam. Terbesit sekilas dibenaknya kejadian tadi sore.

**Gyuut**

Dia merasakan nyeri didadanya.

"Istirahatlah lagi Sei-_kun_. Aku akan menyuruh Kagami-_kun_ untuk diam."

.

.

.

Raut wajah Kagami mengeras, sementara Aomine memandangnya datar seolah tak perduli.

"Kau berhak apa huh? Dia itu urusanku." Ujar pria biru tua itu, menghadapi remaja memang susah.

Kagami memandang remeh pria didepannya."Urusanmu? Kau membuatku tertawa, bung. Sekarang jelaskan apa maksud percum_

"Kalian berdua bisa tenang tidak _nanodayo_. Ini rumah sakit bukan ajang unjuk rasa." Pemuda hijau itu memandang dengan tatapan terganggu pada dua pelaku pembuat ramai rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja.

"Diam kau selingkuhan Kise!" sentak Aomine tak perduli dengan raut kesal si dokter muda.

"Kalian bertiga diamlah." Suara datang dari pintu rawat Akashi Seijuurou.

"Dia yang mulai dulu." Adu Kagami sambil menunjuk kearah Aomine.

Aomine mendengus."Aku hanya ingin memastikan bayi yang dia kandung tak mengalami apapun. Karena setelah bayi itu lahir kami akan bercerai. Puas kau alis cabang?"

Perkataan itu sukses membuat tiga laki-laki berambut warna-warni tercengang. Sebegitu mudahnyakah bibir itu mengucapkan kalimat tabu itu.

"_Kusooo_!"

**BUUUAAGH**

Pipi tan itu telak mendapatkan bogem mentah dari kepalan tangan Kagami. Pria muda itu terhempas kebelakang beberapa langkah.

"Kau brengsek! Sialan! Kau bangga sekali mengatakan hal itu!" beberapa dokter, suster dan pengunjung rumah sakit diam tak berani melakukan gerakan barang sedikitpun. Sekuriti masih dalam perjalanan setelah seorang perawat menjadi sukarelawan untuk memanggil petugas keamanan tersebut.

Aomine memperbaiki posisi berdirinya tangan kanannya menutupi pipinya yang bengkak akibat kepalan tangan Kagami. Pipinya yang terluka namun hatinya terasa sangat nyeri.

Dia melakukan kesalahan lagi. Dalam sehari, dia melihat dua kali tatapan terluka dari sosok mungil yang kini berdiri dicelah pintu kamar rawat yang terbuka.

"_Go-go...gomenasai_." ucapnya dengan nada sangat lirih saat mata merah dan biru saling bertemu. Aomine meninggalkan kerumunan itu dengan kepala tertunduk.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-

.

.

.

Rumah besar ini lebih sepi dari biasanya. Setiap harinya memang sepi namun ini lebih senyap dan hampa. Lampu kecil bercahaya orange dilangit-langitlah yang hanya dibiarkan menyala. Suasana yang sangat mendukung bagi seseorang untuk merenung. Aomine Daiki sedang menundukkan kepalanya, dia duduk di sofa single. Sunyi hanya suara angin yang menemaninya.

Dia bodoh! Sangat bodoh!

Dia ingin memperbaiki rumah tangganya. Tapi apa yang dia perbuat, suasana yang semakin keruh dan rumitlah yang ada. Dua kali dia mengucapkan hal yang salah. Kalimat itu terlalu mulus keluar dari bibirnya. Sungguh menyebalkan. Dikala kata maaf terasa mengganjal tenggorokan saat ingin diucapkan.

"Apa yang harus aku perbuat, Tuhan?" kata-katanya sarat akan nada frustasi.

Apa dia masih bisa memperbaiki kesalahan dan kebodohannya?

.

.

.

-.-.-.-

.

.

.

Dua hari sudah Akashi menghabiskan waktu di rumah sakit. Berterimakasihlah pada sepupunya yang ngotot untuk tetap membuatnya dirawat, padahal dia hanya pingsan biasa.

"Kau yakin ingin pulang? Tidak ingin berlama-lama disini?"

"Taiga, jangan terlalu overprotektif sangat tidak cocok padamu." Akashi tertawa rendah.

"Atau kau tinggal di rumah utama saja. Agar aku bisa terus memantaumu." Kagami memasang wajah serius, membuat Akashi menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa.

"Taiga, cukup. Aku ingin pulang ok. Kau juga pulanglah ke rumah utama. Aku akan kembali bekerja besok, jadi aku tak bisa menemanimu."_jeda sejenak, Akashi tampak memikirkan sesuatu."Carilah kesibukan Taiga, kau akan menetap disini bukan?"

"Aku akan bekerja di kantor paman yang sama denganmu."

Akashi menghela nafas."Kesibukan kantor bukan bidangmu Taiga, kau bisa mendirikan pelatihan basket untuk anak-anak kecil mungkin." Kagami tampak cemberut, tak suka dengan ide sang sepupu tapi ada benarnya juga sih.

"Atau kau mau kuliah saja? Kurasa itu cukup menyibukkanmu?"

"Tidak terima kasih. Belajar bukan hobiku. Tidak sepertimu Sei."

"Kalau begitu aku akan pulang sekarang. Kau pu_

"Aku ingin mengantarmu." Potong Kagami cepat.

"Tidak, aku tak ingin terjadi adu mulut yang memusingkan lagi."

"Baiklah-baiklah." Dengan terpaksa Kagami menyerah dan menurut.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-

.

.

.

Tiga bulan setelahnya kehidupan sang Akashi muda tak terlalu buruk bahkan cenderung baik. Sangat berbeda sekali dengan kehidupannya tiga bulan yang lalu yang penuh tekanan yang membuatnya cukup depresi.

Dia memang menjalani kehidupannya seperti biasa. Bangun pagi, pergi ke kantor, mengurus berkas, rapat, makan siang, lalu pulang. Hanya itu tapi ada yang cukup spesial, yaitu waktu makan siangnya. Makan siang yang akan diisi dengan ditemani Kuroko dan Kagami. Cukup menyenangkan dan membuatnya lebih rileks. Apalagi kandungannya yang kini sudah masuk bulan ke-empat, dia sama sekali tak diperbolehkan untuk stress barang sedikitpun.

Suasana makan siang hari ini agak berbeda. Bukan suasana tenang tapi suasana yang eerr enggan. Kenapa?

"Aku mau kau menyuapi Tetsuya, Taiga."

"Hah! Kau bercanda Sei!"

"Sudah aku bilang ini permintaan keponakanmu ingat." Yap, Akashi Seijuurou sedang fase ngidam dan Kagami yang kena getahnya.

"Ta-tapi ini terlalu ramai, mereka pasti akan mengira yang tidak-tidak."

Akashi memutar bola matanya bosan."Lakukan atau kau akan mempunyai keponakan ileran."

Eeew, raut Kagami berubah total.

"Baik-baik, Kuroko jangan berharap apapun dari ini." Kagami memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tenang Kagami-_kun_ aku tak tertarik dengan remaja."

"Hei!" protes Kagami."Aku lebih tinggi darimu ingat itu."

"Taiga! Jangan bahas tinggi badan aku tersinggung." Kagami melongo mendapati ekspresi cemberut sepupunya, _moodswing_?."Cepat lakukan sekarang."

Dan acara suap-suapan Kagami dan Kuroko berhasil Akashi abadikan.

"Jangan minta yang aneh-aneh lagi." Wajah Kagami memerah hebat. Sementara Kuroko mengunyah makanannya dengan damai. Dia 'kan 'masih' normal.

.

.

.

"Taiga bisa kau belikan aku mochi ice cream rasa _mixed-berry_?"

/HAH! Jangan bercanda ini sudah tengah malam!/

"Lakukan Taiga aku menginginkan itu sekarang."

/Kau menyebalkan Sei./

"Taiga aku akan menunggumu tiga puluh menit lagi."

/He-hei mana bisa begitu!/

"Tiga puluh lima menit."

/Haaah/

_**Tut tut tut**_

.

.

.

"Tetsuya."

"Ya Sei-_kun_, kau mau berpose seperti ini?" tunjuk Akashi pada gambar diponsel pintarnya.

Detik berikutnya gelak tawa keras datang dari sisi kiri Akashi."Ayo Kuroko berposelah."

"Ta-tapi Sei-_kun_."

"Tetsuya." Nada bicara Akashi menjadi rendah mencekam.

"Ba-baik." Baru akan berpose, Akashi malah menghentikannya.

"Katakan '_Pyon-pyon'_ sambil melompat-lompat, lalu gunakan tanganmu untuk menggantikan telinganya." Kuroko memandang ngeri atasannya.

"Lalukan sekarang Tetsuya."

"_Pyon-pyon_." Tawa Kagami semakin pecah, suaranya memenuhi ruang tamu rumah Akashi.

"Giliranmu Taiga."

"Apa? Aku lagi yang kena!"

.

Disisi lain seseorang tengah mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Dia ingin berbaur ke ruang tamu itu. Dia juga ingin ikut menuruti permintaan ngidam sang istri tapi... sekali lagi egonya membuatnya kehilangan banyak kesempatan. Aomine Daiki bodoh! Terlalu pengecut untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-

.

.

.

"Kalian tahu, minggu depan anak didikku akan ikut turnamen musim panas. Kalian harus menontonnya!" Kagami semangat seperti biasa.

"Aku absen Kagami-_kun_, aku ada dinas di luar kota minggu depan." Mata Kagami memberi tatapan berharap pada sepupunya.

"Maaf Taiga, aku harus ke dokter minggu depan." Kagami menghela nafas kecewa."Mungkin lain kali Taiga."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti kalau kalian sibuk." Kagami melanjutkan makan Teriyaki burgernya dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sei-_kun_ berarti kau akan ke dokter sendiri minggu depan?" Akashi mengangguk.

"Maaf tak bisa menemanimu."

"Tak apa Tetsuya, tak selamanya juga aku akan meminta bantuan kalian terus 'kan?"

Kuroko mengangguk ragu.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-

.

.

.

Akashi memandang cermin kamarnya. Ini musim panas dan akan sangat gerah jika dia memakai baju tebal. Tapi akan sangat aneh jika dia memakai baju biasa. Perutnya yang sekarang sudah akan membuat mata tertuju padanya. Badannya yang mungil membuat kandungan lima bulannya terlihat lebih besar dari sewajarnya.

Menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Ini sudah empat baju yang dia tanggalkan. Baju-baju besar pemberian Kagami dan Kuroko. Sepertinya dia harus membeli persediaan baru yang bisa ia gunakan untuk musim panas. Haah, terpaksa dia mengenakan baju longgar pemberian ibu mertuanya yang warnanya membuatnya sedikit malu, warna ungu lembut dengan gambar beruang teddy berwarna coklat ditengahnya. Setidaknya dengan baju ini dia hanya terlihat seperti pemuda gemuk. Bersyukurlah karena kehamilannya membuatnya chubby.

Dia sudah siap dan akan berangkat jika saja pintu kamarnya tidak dibuka mendadak oleh entah siapa.

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Ha?"

Dan berikutnya adegan terjadi secara dramatis. Dia ditarik turun ke lantai satu. Setelah itu dia masih ditarik dan digiring masuk kedalam mobil BMW hitam metalic. Tak lupa orang itu memasangkan sabuk pengaman padanya. Dan orang itu menghilang, untuk mengunci pintu rumah, dia kembali lagi dan duduk di kursi pengemudi. Dapat Akashi lihat nafas orang itu terengah-engah.

"Bisa kau jelaskan Daiki. Apa maksudmu menyeretku kesini?"

"Hah...hah...ok akan aku jelaskan nanti." Ya, hubungan mereka tak terlalu dingin seperti dulu, malah cenderung saling mendiamkan. Jadi Akashi wajar jika dia heran dengan perlakuan suaminya.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-

.

.

.

Pemeriksaan berjalan lancar seperti biasa. Perkembangan bayi juga baik-baik saja. Semua sehat. Dan momen yang tak pernah terjadi sepanjang pernikahan mereka. Aomine dan Akashi duduk bersama disalah satu restoran keluarga untuk makan siang. Suasana canggung dan hening meski disekitar mereka ramai penuh dengan keluarga kecil yang sedang makan siang. Penuh dengan suara anak kecil yang minta tambah atau menolak makan sayur.

Akashi menikmati makanannya dengan khidmat. Aomine tampak gusar.

Pemuda merah itu mencuri pandang ke depan."Katakan sesuatu apapun itu yang membuatmu gusar."

"Lanjutkan saja makanmu." Balas orang itu dingin."Kita bahas nanti."

Akashi mengedikkan bahunya. Nafsu makannya entah kenapa menjadi meningkat. Dia sudah memesan _steak tenderloin_ porsi jumbo, satu _salad_, sup kentang, dua mangkuk sup _tofu_, beberapa puding, dan _milk tea_.

Aomine melongo, ini pertama kalinya dia makan dengan Akashi dan dia dikejutkan dengan porsi makan pemuda ini.

"Aku akan menghabiskan ini, tenang saja." Tegasnya ketika mata biru itu menatap lekat makanan yang diatas meja. Sedangkan Aomine hanya memesan kopi hitam dan dua potong _sandwich_.

"Apa nafsu makanmu seperti itu terus?"

"Tidak. Entah kenapa aku ingin memesan ini semua." jawab pemuda itu cuek.

Melihat pemuda itu lama-lama membuat Aomine ingin tersenyum. Kini dia sudah yakin pada dirinya untuk memperbaiki hubungan rumah tangganya. Apalagi dalam waktu dekat dia akan menjadi seorang ayah.

Dia sudah mantap ingin meminta maaf, karena dia merasa sangat bersalah. Memang bukan Aomine sekali tapi jika dibiarkan terus hidupnya yang hanya satu kali tidak akan pernah bahagia.

Tangan kanannya bergerak sendiri, dia menarik selembar tisu dan mengusapkannya pada sudut bibir si pemuda. Si pemuda nampak terkejut, badannya mematung.

"Kau seperti anak kecil."

"Jauhkan itu, kau membuatku malu."

"Aku baru sadar kau cukup manis."

"Aku tidak manis." wajah itu memerah.

"Kau manis."

"Tidak."

"Manis."

"Daiki!"

"Ya?"

"Aku tidak memanggilmu."

"Lalu?"

"Sudahlah." Akashi menghela nafas pelan. Makanan didepannya sudah tak membuatnya bernafsu lagi.

"Kau sudah selesai dengan makananmu?" Akashi mengangguk."Makananmu masih banyak."

"Aku sudah kenyang."

"Kau baru makan sedikit."

Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya keluar restoran. Di depan sana terdapat sebuah taman yang cukup ramai. Banyak anak-anak dan balon warna-warni. Mendadak dia ingin balon itu. Dia merogoh saku celananya, mengambil ponsel pintarnya, sedikit mengutak atik dan menempelkannya di telinga.

_**Tut...tut...tut...tu_klik**_

/Ada ada Sei?/

"Taiga aku ingin balon."

**UHUK!**

Pria tan itu tersedak kopi yang dia minum. Tak jauh beda dengan seseorang yang berada diseberang telepon.

/Ba-balon? Sei, aku sedang mendampingi anak-anak didikku di stadion. Bagaimana bisa aku membelikanmu balon./

"Aku tak mau tau Taiga, cepat kesini dan belikan balon yang dijual di taman."

/Ta-tapi, bisakah ngidammu lebih masuk akal! Kau membuatku gila./

"Lakukan saja Taiga, aku tak menerima protes, semakin cepat kau kesini, semakin cepat urusan selesai. Cukup mudah."

Terdengar geraman kesal dari sana.

"Waktumu tiga puluh me_"

"Kau mau balon, kan?" Akashi mendongak tangannya reflek mengakhiri panggilan. Balon merah-bening yang dia inginkan. Tapi kenapa harus orang itu yang membelikannya."Kenapa harus menghubungi sepupumu jika suamimu ada didekatmu?"

_**Pessh**_

Wajah itu merona lagi."Ayo pulang." Akashi menundukkan wajahnya tangan kanannya menggenggam tali balon itu.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat dulu." Akashi menurut saat Aomine menarik tangannya keluar, setelah membayar makanan mereka tentu saja.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-

.

.

.

"Tempat apa ini?" tanya Akashi bingung.

Aomine berjalan mendahului Akashi."Aku sering disini saat aku banyak pikiran. Aku menemukan tempat ini setelah kita menikah."

"Lalu?"

"Tempat ini selalu membuatku tenang." Aomine memandang jauh kearah hamparan rumput dan pohon-pohon rindang disekitarnya."Kau lihat bukit itu?" dia menunjuk kearah gundukan dengan satu pohon besar berada ditengahnya."Akhir-akhir ini aku sering belajar mengucapkan maaf_" Mata birunya memandang lurus pada biner merah Akashi."_ yang akan aku ucapkan padamu"

"Aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh berbicara sendiiri di tempat seperti ini. Terdengar sangat menggelikan bukan?"

"..." sang lawan bicara masih terdiam. Tak berniat menanggapi sama sekali. Mata merahnya membulat saat mendapati badan tinggi itu berjongkok didepannya dan menarik tangan kanannya.

"Akashi Seijuurou, tolong maafkan aku. Aku tau aku bodoh sangat bodoh. Melimpahkan kekesalanku padamu, aku bahkan tak mencoba untuk tau bagaimana posisimu juga. Aku terlalu egois. Aku juga sudah membuatmu mengandung anakku karena waktu itu." Jeda, Aomine menarik nafas. Keberaniannya kabur begitu saja, dia tak berani melihat wajah pemuda itu.

"Aku paham jika kau tak mema_" jari telunjuk tipis menempel pada bibirnya.

"Jangan katakan itu lagi." Gumam pemuda itu lirih."Aku tak bisa memaafkanmu begitu saja, tapi aku akan mencoba memaafkanmu...Daiki."

.

.

.

-.-.-.-

.

.

.

**To be Continue**

.

.

.

Narin: ciiiiieee ciiiieeeeh ciiiieeemmph!

B: Berisik Rin, minta maaf gih, telat update mulu.

Narin: (mata berkaca-kaca) gomennasaiiiii...huuuweeee...lama update lagi huuuweee...saya sibuk di RL, ini udah bela-belain ngetik juga tapi apa daya tugas nggak mau diselingkuhin ToT

B: dan jadilah cerita suram macam ini.

Narin: Hidoi B! Kau membuatku semakin pundung. Ne, ne Minna-san, bagaimana menurut kalian cerita ini? apa charanya over ooc? Gomen, saya sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin T.T

B: balasan review Rin buat yg nggak log in. Jangan mewek terus.

Narin: Hai'-hai'

Ehem balasan pertama untuk **NekoPanda-san **review dua kali ya? XD atau yg pertama yg review Panda-san terus yang kedua Neko-san /digibeng. Ehem aaaa gomen lemonnya dikit saya nggak brani nulis banyak2 DX. Bang Daki udah insaf kok nggak KDRT(?) lagi ke Sei-chan /tepuk2 kepala bang Daki. Maaf ndak bisa apdet kilat karena saya ehemsokehem sibuk. Terima kasih reviewnya XD

Selanjutnya **Kurohime-san **huuuweee maaf saya jahat pada Sei-chan, salahkan Dai-chan yang memperalat saya buat nyiksa Sei-chan /dibogemDaiki. Huuuwaaa B tasukete! /ngibrit.

Lanjut **GuestTakTahuDiri** aduh nama anda XD /plak. Ehem Salam kenal Guest-chan(?) XD hahaha mungkin Guest-chan kurang peka, krn ff ini banyak kekurangan XD hahaha terima kasih atas perhatiannya saya tersipu loh X/D. Ceritanya saya usahakan tidak discontinued karena saya cinta cerita AoAka saya yg ini XD. Terima kasih sudah mereview :D

Sudah selesai. Terima kasih sudah mereview, yang Log in dibalas di PM yak XD

Mari-mari berkunjung lagi Minna-san, kami tunggu kehadirannya :3

With Love

Duo BakA


	5. Chapter 5

**Danna**

**Disclamer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, cerita ini milik saya~**

**Pair: AoAka slight AoKi, slight KuroAka**

**Genre: romance, hurt comfort(maybe)**

**Warning: MPREG, HEMAPRODTE, sho ai, menye-menye, OOC, OCs, typo, aneh dll**

**A/N: Dicerita ini kami menggunakan Teiko!Akashi dan Touo!-Teiko!Aomine. karena Sifat Aomine udah mulai berubah baik tapi masih tetep ada sifatnya yang nyebelin jadi masih ada Touo-nya(?) XD**

**Umur: Aomine: 24, Kise: 22, Kuroko: 22, Akashi: 20, Kagami: 19. Dan untuk kandungannya Akashi bulan Juli(musim panas pertengahan) udah mulai masuk bulan ke lima :3**

**N/B: saya sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk bashing chara, chara yang saya masukin disini murni karena charany fav saya, saya tidak ada niat untuk menjelek-jelekkan chara, menghina atau apalah itu. Sekian terima kasih.**

**Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

**Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

**Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

**Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

**Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

**Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

.

.

.

-.-.-.-

.

.

.

"Akashi Seijuurou, tolong maafkan aku. Aku tau aku bodoh sangat bodoh. Melimpahkan kekesalanku padamu, aku bahkan tak mencoba untuk tau bagaimana posisimu juga. Aku terlalu egois. Aku juga sudah membuatmu mengandung anakku karena waktu itu." Jeda, Daiki menarik sambil nafas. Keberaniannya kabur begitu saja, dia tak berani melihat wajah pemuda itu.

"Aku paham jika kau tak mema_" jari telunjuk tipis menempel pada bibirnya.

"Jangan katakan itu lagi." Gumam pemuda itu lirih."Aku tak bisa memaafkanmu begitu saja, tapi aku akan mencoba memaafkanmu...Daiki." Tangannya masih berada digenggaman si tan. Remasan pada tangannya meyakinkan dirinya bahwa pria itu serius dengan ucapannya.

Daiki mendongak. Ya dia tahu ini terlalu cepat dan terlalu mendadak. Dia berusaha mengikuti alur kehidupan yang ada. Mengelak hanya membuang waktu semata."Aku ingin memulainya dari awal."

"Jangan memaksakan diri."

"Aku tidak memaksakan diri. Aku hanya berusaha mengikuti alur. Tak ada gunanya aku berbuat buruk padamu. Itu tak akan mengubah apapun bukan?"

Seijuurou menarik nafas pelan."Pastikan ini keputusan terbaikmu."

Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah si tan."Aku yakin dengan keputusanku." Angin dari bukit berhembus ringan, suasana yang terasa begitu tenang dan damai.

Namun dibalik perasaan damai itu, secuil rasa gelisah tersemat di hati Seijuurou. Pria muda itu menggeleng pelan, berusaha mengacuhkan perasaan yang tak mengenakkan hatinya. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Dia harus mempercayai pria ini. Semua ini demi calon anaknya.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-

.

.

.

Hari-hari mereka berdua tidak berjalan dingin seperti yang sudah lalu. Keduanya berusaha menyesuaikan diri satu sama lain. Mulai dari berbagi salam selamat pagi, selamat malam, aku berangkat, hati-hati di jalan dan sebagainya. Mereka pun mulai berbagi tempat tidur. Dan hal itu membuat masing-masing dari mereka tak dapat memejamkan mata. Jantung mereka berdebar tak beraturan. Terlebih bagi Seijuurou yang belum pernah mengalami hal semacam ini. Ada sengatan listrik yang mencurigakan ketika punggung mereka yang saling bergesekan atau bersentuhan tanpa sengaja. Seijuurou terlonjak kecil membuat sosok lain di kamar itu menanyakan keaadaannya.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya suara berat nan lelah itu.

Apakah Seijuurou mengganggu tidurnya. Merasa tak enak hati, Seijuurou tak menjawabnya hanya diam dan pura-pura tertidur.

"Jangan berpura-pura tidur. Apa kau tak nyaman berbagi tempat tidur denganku?"

Pemuda itu membalik badannya dan mendapati mata safir menatapnya."Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu."

"Kau terlihat gelisah." Kata Daiki lagi.

Seijuurou menarik nafas, rubynya bergulir kearah lain."Hanya perasaanmu saja. Aku baik-baik saja."

Pria didepannya mengangguk pelan."Apa yang kau pikirkan selama ini tentangku?"

Ruby bertubrukan dengan safir."Menyebalkan. Brengsek. Egois. Tak punya hati."

Daiki tersenyum kecut."Buruk sekali rupanya."

"Itu kesan pertamaku." Jawab Seijuurou cuek."Bagaimana denganku?"

Si _navy blue_ tampak berpikir."Aku tak terlalu memperdulikanmu jadi entahlah yang terpenting kau itu perusak kebahagiaan."

_Deg_

Jatungnya terasa sakit mendengar perkataan itu.

"Tapi kau cukup manis. Terlebih saat tertidur."

_Blush_

Seijuurou memalingkan wajahnya."Aku tidak manis."

"Kau manis." Tangan tan itu terulur untuk meraih wajah kecil untuk menghadapnya dengan hati-hati. Menggerakkan ibu jarinya, merasai begitu lembut pipi itu. Gerakan itu tanpa sadar Daiki lakukan. Mendekatkan wajahnya semakin dekat hingga nafas mereka saling berbaur. Bibir tipisnya menyentuh pelan bibir mungil itu. Seijuurou memejamkan matanya, Daiki melakukan hal yang sama. Hanya lima detik dua pasang daging tebal itu saling menempel. Kecupan ringan nan manis untuk awal kehidupan bahagia mereka."Selamat tidur." Gumam Daiki setelah kecupan singkatnya berakhir.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-

.

.

.

"Kau yakin ingin segera memberitahu sepupumu?" si surai merah mengangguk, sup jagungnya sudah siap ia hidangkan di meja makan.

"Lebih cepat akan lebih baik dan menyudahi kesalahpahaman yang kalian buat." Tuturnya tenang sembari mengambil mangkuk di atas rak.

Daiki menggaruk belakang kepalanya."Aku tak yakin akan mendapat respon positif darinya. Pipiku pernah menjadi korban." Kekeh pria itu, menggelikan sekali.

Seijuurou yang kala itu sibuk menata piring diatas meja mendengus geli."Itu karena salahmu sendiri."

"Ya, aku tahu. Terlebih lagi aku tak mengira responmu akan seperti itu."

Gerakan si merah terhenti beberapa detik."Berlebihan?"

"Entahlah, kupikir kau tak akan peduli aku bertindak semauku."

"Reflek kurasa."

"Reflek ka? Kukira kau cemburu." Daiki tertawa pelan.

Seijuurou memberinya delikan."Terlalu cepat kau berharap aku cemburu Daiki." Diakhiri dengan senyuman tipis."Taiga dan Tetsuya akan menunggu kita di Majiba nanti pukul dua siang."

Daiki mengangguk sekenanya."Aku hanya berharap tak mendapatkan bogem dipipiku yang lain."

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-

.

.

.

Kagami membuka dan menutup mulutnya beberapa kali. Matanya merefleksikan ketidakpercayaan. Nafsu makannya sudah menguap, burger-burger teriyaki pesanannya tak ubahnya hanya dekorasi meja.

"Kagami-_kun_ jangan _lebay_ begitu." Si biru muda memecah keheningan dengan suara datar khasnya.

"Ta-tapi! Argh! Kenapa kau bisa setenang itu Kuroko!" dadanya naik turun, jari telunjutknya menunjuk-nunjuk tepat diwajah si _navy blue_. Sangat tidak sopan sekali.

Si pemuda merah menghela nafas."Taiga_"

"Sei jangan bicara." Potong sang sepupu seenak jidat. Akashi muda hanya memijat keningnya pelan. Mengadakan pertemuan dengan sang sepupu dan sahabatnya mengenai perkembangan hubungannya dengan sang pasangan hidup adalah ide buruk.

"Bisakah kau lebih santai sedikit dan menerima keputusan kami, sepupu?" Kagami berdecih pelan. Pria tan itu tetap menyebalkan.

"Mana bisa aku percaya dengan pengakuan maafmu pada sepupuku! Setelah apa yang kau lakukan padanya." Kagami memincing galak pada pria yang duduk disamping sepupunya.

"Aku tulus meminta maaf padanya. Aku ingin memperbaiki hubungan kami. Apa itu kurang untukmu?"

"Terlalu mencurigakan untuk orang sepertimu yang langsung mengakui kesalahannya. Kemana sifat brengsekmu itu, huh?" Kata-kata itu sukses membuat Aomine Daiki tersinggung. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Matanya menatap tajam. Hampir saja dia menggebrak meja namun urung saat pria disampingnya angkat bicara.

"Taiga jaga bicaramu. Aku rasa bibi tak pernah mengajarimu berbicara seperti itu." Nadanya sangat dingin.

Kagami bungkam detik itu juga. Dia menyesal."Maafkan aku." Ujarnya lirih.

"Kurasa sampai disini pembicaraan kita hari ini. Untuk keputusanku, kuharap kalian bisa menghargainya."

Kagami memandang kearah lain. Bagaimanapun juga dia sangat tak setuju dengan keputusan sepupunya untuk mencoba memaafkan atas semua yang suaminya perbuat. Apakah tidak mencurigakan setelah sekian banyak perlakuan buruk mendadak kata maaf itu datang tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Misalnya upaya pendekatan dengan pemberian perhatian seperti itu. Tidak mendadak dan menyeret sepupunya ke sebuah bukit dan meminta maaf bak pangeran. Kagami sama sekali belum bisa menerimanya. Titik.

"Semoga keputusan ini baik untuk kalian, Sei-_kun to_ Daiki-_kun_." Seijuurou tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih Tetsuya."

**Grak**

Kagami berdiri dari duduknya, kursinya berderak keras."Hei dengar aku." Telunjuknya menunjuk tepat didepan muka Daiki."Jaga dia, kalau tidak habis kau." Dan setelah mengucapkan itu pemuda itu meninggalkan mereka.

"Maafkan Taiga, dia terlalu protektif."

Daiki tersenyum tipis, Seijuurou membalas senyumnya."Ya, aku bisa mengerti."

Tetsuya yang masih berada disana tak dapat menahan senyum. Pemandangan ini terlalu indah untuk ditinggal berkedip sedetik saja. Mereka terlihat manis.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengantar Kagami-_kun_ pulang. Permisi."

.

.

.

"Kagami-_kun_, kau kekanakan sekali." Setelah mencari pemuda merah ini akhirnya Kuroko menemukannya berdiri tak jauh dari area parkir.

"Masa bodoh, aku tak peduli Kuroko."

"Seharusnya kau tadi melihat bagaimana Sei-_kun_ tersenyum pada Daiki-_kun_. Dia cukup terlihat bahagia." Kuroko mengeluarkan kunci mobil dari kantong celananya.

Kagami menguap tak peduli dan mengikuti Kuroko."Bukankah Kagami-_kun_ ingin membuat Sei-_kun_ bahagia?"

Pemuda beralis cabang itu memalingkan wajahnya."Tentu saja. Tapi aku tak mempercayai orang itu. Awas saja jika dia membuat sepupuku dalam kondisi buruk aku tak akan segan."

Kuroko berbalik badan, dan mengembangkan senyum tipis."Aku akan membantu Kagami-_kun_ kalau begitu."

Cengiran lebar hadir di bibir Kagami."Bantu aku meremukkan tulangnya saat dia berbuat buruk."

"_Hai' hai'_." Benar-benar seperti mengurus anak kecil.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-

.

.

.

"Sepupumu keras kepala sekali." Si tan menghela nafas panjang. Rasanya lelah sekali.

"Hm, memang begitulah dia. Kuharap kau terbiasa."

Daiki menengok kebelakang, merasa terganggu dengan suara grasak-grusuk dibelakangnya."Hei istirahatlah. Belanjaan itu biar aku urus nanti. Kau tampak kelelahan."

Setelah pulang dari restoran tadi, Daiki dan Seijuurou memutuskan untuk sekedar berhenti sejenak di supermarket untuk berbelanja. Tak ada rasa canggung diantara mereka, entah kenapa. Mereka terlihat sudah terbiasa satu sama lain.

"Aku sedang mencari sesuatu." Gumam pemuda itu sibuk mengobrak-abrik plastik belanjaannya."Aku lapar."

"Kau sudah makan banyak tadi, ingat?" Daiki mengernyit heran.

Pemuda merah itu hanya mengedikkan bahunya, tak peduli.

"Kau tak takut gemuk?"

"Takut gemuk hanya berlaku untuk wanita." Ujarnya datar, mata merahnya terlihat berbinar saat menemukan dua cup ramen instan.

"Oi! Oi! Kau tidak akan makan makanan itu 'kan?"_jeda."Ramen instan tak baik untukmu bodoh." Tangan tan itu merebut cup ramen dengan mudah. Raut wajah si pemuda merah nampak sangat kecewa.

"Kembalikan Daiki. Aku yang membelinya."

"Aku tak mengijinkanmu makan ini."

"Tapi aku lapar."

Aomine mengusap mukanya kasar."Aku akan memasakkanmu sesuatu."

"Kau bisa masak?"

"Aku akan membaca resep. Kau duduk saja disana." Tunjuknya pada kursi makan.

.

.

.

"Apa ini?" Seijuurou menatap bingung pada piring didepannya.

Daiki menggaruk tengkuknya."_Omelet rice_."

"_Omelet rice_ tidak berwarna seperti ini. dan apa yang kau tabur diatasnya? Apa ini pecahan kulit telur?"

"Ku-kulit telurnya tidak sengaja tercampur."

Seijuurou mendengus kecil."Ramen instan jauh lebih sehat daripada omelet mengerikan ini." dia menghela nafas pelan dan berdiri dari duduknya, mengambil apron yang tergantung manis disamping lemari es dan memakainya.

Daiki berkedip beberapa kali. Waw dia tak pernah menyangka pemuda ini tampak sangat cocok menggunakan apron.

"Jangan memandangi seperti itu. Kau membuatku merinding."

Seijuurou sudah sibuk dengan masakannya. Daiki kembali memandangnya dalam diam."Hei Sei, maafkan aku untuk semua perbuatanku."

Aktivitas Seijuurou terhenti sejenak."Kita sudah membahas ini Daiki. Jangan bawa masalah itu_"

"_Dan menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu? Aku belum bilang setuju untuk itu. Bagaimanapun juga aku sudah sangat kurang ajar."

Seijuurou mematikan kompornya, masakannya sudah matang siap untuk dihidangkan."Kasus ditutup pembicaraan kita selesai. Waktunya makan."

Daiki menghela nafas. Ini kesekian kalinya Seijuurou menolak untuk membahas tindakannya dulu. Sudah seminggu terhitung dari pengakuan bersalahnya. Seijuurou tak pernah mau menyinggung hal itu, setiap Daiki memulai, Seijuurou akan buru-buru mengakhirinya. Asal Daiki tahu, Seijuurou merasa trauma mengingat awal hubungan mereka dan membahasnya kembali hanya membuka luka lama. Itu adalah ketakutan tersendiri bagi Aomine Seijuurou.

"Semakin hari nafsu makanmu semakin bertambah. Apa itu baik?"

Seijuurou mengangguk sekenanya."Kata Shintarou, dia tumbuh semakin besar dan asupan gizi yang dia perlukan cukup banyak."

"Ingat, selapar apapun kau. Jangan pernah makan makanan instan ingat itu."

"Jika kau selalu membawakanku makanan setelah pulang bekerja aku akan mempertimbangkan itu Daiki."

"Bagaimana jika aku pulang larut?" tanya Daiki heran.

"Kau harus melupakan lemburmu dan mengantarkan makanannya padaku."

Daiki menarik pipi sang 'istri' gemas."Kau manja."

"Bukan aku. Tapi anakmu."

Daiki tergelak."Baik-baik."

Kapan terakhir kali dia sebahagia ini? ah Daiki tak terlalu ingat. _See_, hanya perlu seminggu untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka setelah berbulan-bulan, dia merasa cukup bahagia. Kenapa tidak dulu-dulu seperti ini? dia memang bodoh.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-

.

.

.

"Haah, aku lelah sekali hari ini." ranjang besar itu berderit, membuat si merah yang daritadi bersandar tenang sambil membaca buku kini terganggu."Rapat berjam-jam dengan para orang tua." Keluhnya sambil membenamkan wajahnya dibantal.

"Jika kau lelah, kau tak perlu menggangguku bukan?" ujar Seijuurou sinis, tak bermaksud memang. Suaminya pulang larut malam lagi, dia juga kerja dobel gara-gara Seijuurou sudah mengambil cuti sejak dua bulan lalu, ketika kandungannya berusia tiga bulan. Awalnya semua pekerjaannya berada dibawah kendali Tetsuya. Namun sekarang Daiki juga ikut andil bekerja di Akashi Corp.

Tidak lucu 'kan jika saat rapat tiba-tiba babynya berulah dengan menendang-nendang perutnya. Atau tiba-tiba dia _moodswing_, bisa-bisa karyawannya jadi korban kelabilan emosinya.

Daiki tertawa kecil."_Gomen-gomen_. Kau sedang membaca apa? Serius sekali?"

"Buku tentang Perkembangan Bayi. Ah aku punya buku yang harus kau baca Daiki."

Si tan masih pada posisi tengkurap, sangat tidak tertarik dengan buku yang istrinya tawarkan."Buku? Aku tidak suka membaca." Katanya malas. Dia baru saja pulang dari kantor dan dia tak mau membaca buku. Dia ingin tidur karena besok dia ada pertemuan dengan beberapa klien.

"Aku tak mau tau. Baca ini. Tetsuya yang membelikannya." Sebuah buku seukuran novel yang sering Seijuurou mendarat di kepala birunya.

"Aku akan membacanya saat akhir pekan." Gumam Daiki, matanya sudah terpejam sempurna."_Oyasumii_."

Seijuurou menghela nafas panjang."_Oyasumi_."

**Klik**

Lampu kamar itu sudah sepenuhnya padam.

.

**Thumb thumb**

"Ouch." Mata merah cerah itu terbuka, baru beberapa menit dia tidur tendangan cukup keras membangunkannya. Perutnya terasa nyeri. Biasanya tak sekeras ini tendangan bayinya. Tangan putih itu mengusap pelan perutnya."Kau mau begadang ya." Sedikit tertawa kecil karena kalimatnya.

"Ada apa?" Dengan berat Daiki membuka matanya, memastikan keadaan pemuda yang tidur disampingnya.

"Kebiasaan dia setiap malam." Tangan Seijuurou masih sibuk mengusap perutnya yang tertutup selimut.

Daiki menegakkan badannya. Mengusap wajahny cepat. Detik berikutnya Seijuurou tertegun dibuatnya."Hei tidurlah, apa kau tak kasian pada mamamu _baby_?" Daiki menumpukan pipinya diatas perut Seijuurou, sambil mengusap-usapkan pipinya.

**Thumb**

Tendangan bayinya cukup membuatnya mengernyit nyeri."Daiki kau membuatnya lebih keras menendang."

"Dasar anak nakal." Daiki terkekeh geli rasa kantuk dan lelahnya menguap begitu saja, saat pipinya merasakan tendangan-tendangan kecil."Kau aktif juga jagoan."

"Jagoan, kau berpikir dia laki-laki?"

"Tentu saja. Aku ingin anak laki-laki." Daiki malah memejamkan matanya merasakan setiap aktivitas calon anaknya, senyumnya terkembang cukup lebar. Seijuurou menghembuskan nafas, bibirnya mengulas senyum kecil. Mungkin bayinya terlalu senang karena mendapat perhatian sang ayah. Ngomong-ngomong ini pertama kalinya Daiki memberi perhatian pada perutnya. Ya tentu saja, hubungan baik mereka baru berjalan kurang lebih dua minggu. Daiki juga cukup sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di kantor.

"Dia sudah kembali tidur." Daiki mengangkat kepalanya saat tak merasakan tendangan-tendangan kecil di perut Seijuurou."Selamat tidur."

**Cup**

Kecupan itu mendarat di perutnya. Dan kini wajah Daiki tepat didepannya, membuat si merah merasa pipinya memanas."Selamat tidur."

Kecupan itu mendarat lembut diatas bibirnya juga.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-

.

.

.

Hari ini hari minggu, dihabiskan dengan berdiam diri di rumah adalah opsi utama. Tanpa melakukan sesuatu seperti membuat sarapan atau membangunkan suamimu untuk membantu membersihkan rumah. Ya, Seijuurou untuk pertama kalinya sangat malas untuk bangun pagi. Selimutnya berkali lipat terasa sangat hangat begitupula ranjangnya menjadi sangatlah empuk dan nyaman. Terlalu berat untuk ditinggalkan, tak apakan menjadi pemalas sehari saja. Lagipula Daiki tak akan mati hanya karena tak dia buatkan sarapan.

"Hei, bangun." Suara berat itu cukup mengganggunya.

"Jangan ganggu aku Daiki." Jawabnya diselingi erangan kecil, tangannya semakin erat memeluk guling.

Si pengganggu terkekeh kecil."Anak kita pasti akan tertawa melihatmu dalam kondisi seperti ini."

"Biarkan saja." Sahut Seijuurou malas.

"Aomine Seijuurou ibu dari calon anakku tak mau bangun di minggu yang cerah ini."

Abaikan sindiran itu, Sei. Dengan berat hati Seijuurou membalik posisi tidurnya.

"_Baby_ pasti ini ulahmu ya? Membuat ibumu jadi malas." Suara itu sudah berada tepat didepannya.

"Apa maumu Daiki?" masih dengan mata terpejam Seijuurou menanggapinya dengan malas.

"Aku mau kau segera bangun."

"..."

Pipinya berasa ditusuk-tusuk sesuatu.

Akhirnya mata merah itu terbuka juga. Cengiran dan sebuah bulatan bening yang pertama dia lihat.

"Selamat pagi."

Berkedip beberapa kali. Apa itu yang Daiki pegang. Otaknya masih berusaha memproses benda apa itu.

"Kau merekamku saat tidur Daiki!"

Gelak tawa melantun penuh kemenangan."Harusnya kau lihat tadi, Sei."

Seijuurou menyingkap selimutnya."Hapus."

"Tidak." Daiki berdiri dari posisi duduknya, benda berlensa masih menyorot Seijuurou yang duduk dipinggir ranjang dengan raut kesal."Ini untuk kenang-kenangan. Aku mendapatkannya saat mencari sesuatu di gudang tadi."

Seijuurou mendesah lelah."Aku akan membalasmu lain kali."

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-

.

.

.

"_Domo_, aku Kuroko Tetsuya sahabat baik ay_ah tidak ibumu." Kuroko menyeringai kecil, tangannya melambai pelan."Kau bisa memanggilku Paman. Dan yang sedang makan banyak burger itu juga pamanmu, Kagami Taiga. Kagami-_kun_, sapa keponakanmu."

"Ha?! Kau hanya berbicara didepan kamera Kuroko, lagipula kenapa kau mau saja menuruti kemauan aneh orang itu." Perkataan Kagami yang saat itu duduk disamping kiri Kuroko sukses membuat mata Daiki berkedut. Sabar-sabar, dia tak boleh marah, nanti anaknya takut. Kuroko menghela nafas, dia tahu benar pria didepannya sedang menahan emosi.

Hari minggu cerah ini dimulai Daiki dan Seijuurou untuk makan siang bersama Kagami dan Kuroko. Dengan alasan ingin membuat video pra-kelahiran anaknya, Daiki merekam apapun kegiatannya dengan Seijuurou. Seperti saat ini, barusan dia meminta Kuroko untuk mengenalkan diri pada calon anaknya. Keinginannya sangat aneh.

"Aku ingin membuat rekaman dokumenter untuk keluargaku." Sahut Aomine sinis. Kamera yang Daiki pegang menyorot kearah Seijuurou yang sibuk memeriksa dokumen yang Kuroko bawa tadi."Sei, tersenyumlah kearah sini." Daiki menepuk pundak Seijuurou pelan. Pemuda itu jika sedang fokus sulit untuk dialihkan.

Si pemilik nama meletakkan kertas-kertas itu dan menoleh ke kamera, tersenyum kecil. Setelah puas dengan wajah Seijuurou yang tersenyum Daiki mengarahkan kameranya kearahnya."Jangan nakal saat kau besar nanti ya." Sebuah cengiran lepas dari bibir Daiki. Dia merasa senang sekali hanya karena membuat video asal-asalan seperti ini.

.

Kamera diarahkan pada pemuda mungil berbaju kedodoran dengan perut yang tampak cukup mengembung tengah memandang lurus pada sinar matahari berwarna kuning keemasan. Angin laut membuat helaian merah itu terbang acak. Senyum tipis tersungging ketika seseorang berjalan kearahnya.

Saat ini mereka sedang menghabiskan sore di pantai yang berjarak dua jam dari tempat tinggal mereka. Kamera berdiri tegak karena ditopang tripod merekam setiap detik momen yang berlangsung. Pria _navy blue_ datang menghampiri si pemuda merah, memeluknya dari belakang. Tanggkapan lensa kamera hanya mengasilkan siluet dua orang itu. Tampak sangat indah dan bahagia. Tanpa tahu apa yang akan menghadang mereka esok hari.

.

"Bagaimana dengan hari ini?" Daiki duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang, menunggu sosok yang sedang mengancingkan piyamanya.

"Kakiku pegal."

Daiki tertawa kecil."Lihat sisi baiknya, kita memiliki tiga jam rekaman saat yang paling menyenangkan. Aku akan menambahkannya lagi."

Seijuurou tersenyum tipis, dia naik ke atas ranjang dan merebahkan tubuhnya tepat disamping Daiki.

"_Recording is about keep the moments always axist_."

"Bahasa asingmu jelek Daiki." Pemuda mungil itu tertawa kecil.

"Ya, ya aku tahu itu. Tapi biarlah."

"Selamat tidur Daiki."

"Selamat tidur Sei."

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, setiap kali mereka memiliki waktu luang, mereka terlebih Daiki akan menyalakan kamera dan merekam segala aktivitas. Mulai dari hal sepele seperti ketika Seijuurou memasak, dimana Daiki juga ikut membantunya. Saat membersihkan rumah bersama. Berkunjung ke makam ibu Seijuurou. Sampai saat pemeriksaan kandungan Seijuurou yang sudah menginjak 6 bulan pada awal agustus. Dengan antusias Daiki merekam setiap pergerakan bayi mereka di USG. Padahal Midorima sudah melarangnya karena kegiatan itu cukup menganggu pekerjaannya. Tapi sang calon ayah tetap cuek.

Kamera dan tripod bagaikan benda wajib yang harus ada diantara Daiki dan Seijuurou. Bahkan saat mereka berdebat tentang nama bayi. Kamera terus menyorot perdebatan kecil mereka.

"Hideaki?" celetuk Seijuurou, Daiki menggeleng.

"Daichi dari Daiki dan Ichi. Kemuliaan besar yang pertama."

Saran itu ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Seijuurou."Seichi." Daiki juga langsung menggelengkan kepala.

"Kazuki? Harapan?"

Seijuurou nampak berpikir."Aku akan menampung nama itu. Kata Shintarou bayi kita akan lahir pada musim gugur akhir nanti jadi_"

"Maksudmu kau ingin ada kata 'Aki' didalamnya." Seijuurou mengangguk. Daiki menerawang."Akihiro." celetuk Seijuurou tak berapa lama.

"Akihiro?"

"Akihiro, memiliki makna yang sama dengan Daiki, artinya kemuliaan yang besar. Bagaimana?"

Senyum Daiki melebar, tanda dia setuju dengan nama itu."Baiklah Akihiro akan menjadi namanya." Diusapnya perut yang kian hari semakin buncit itu.

"Bagaimana kalau anak ini perempuan?"

Daiki menggeleng kecil."Aku yakin dia laki-laki."

Dan perdebatan kecil mereka berakhir. Mereka tertidur setelah masing-masing memberi kecupan selamat malam. Kamera masih menyala dan merekam kegiatan tidur mereka.

Hari-hari penuh dengan kebahagiaan di setiap detiknya. Masa-masa sulit bagaikan mimpi buruk. Seolah tak ada dan tak pernah hadir diantara mereka. Tapi siapa yang akan menduga apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya. Tak ada yang tahu itu semua rasasia Tuhan.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-

.

.

.

Hari ini Daiki pergi ke kantor cukup siang karena dia telat bangun padahal ada beberapa klien yang menunggunya. Mungkin dia terlalu lelah, sepanjang hari kemarin dia banyak kegiatan bersama Seijuurou. Untung sang sekretaris Momoi Satsuki paham betul dengan sang atasan yang segera mengatur ulang jadwal kerja Daiki. Dengan gontai pria itu menuju ruangannya. Demi apa dia malas sekali pergi ke kantor, dia masih ingin berada di rumah dan tidur seharian. Dia ingin memandangi wajah imut istrinya yang sedang fokus membaca atau istrinya yang sedang menggunakan apron saat memasak. Oops pipinya memanas seketika. Bagaimana bisa dia berpikir seperti itu? Ah sudahlah setidaknya dia sudah cukup bersemangat sekarang karena pikirannya tentang wajah Seijuurou tadi.

"Aomine-_san_, klien anda sudah menunggu di ruang pertemuan."

Daiki mengangguk, yosh waktunya bekerja.

.

Daiki menarik nafas panjang sebelum membuka ruang pertemuan. Semoga kliennya tidak terlalu lama menunggu.

"Permisi. Maaf saya terlambat."

Seseorang yang duduk membelakanginya berdiri dan menoleh kearahnya."Tidak masalah Aomine-_san_."

**Deg!**

Suara itu. Suara khasnya itu.

Daiki yang semula menunduk kini mendongakkan kepalanya. Rambut pirang. Mata _almond_ itu. Mungkinkah?

"Ki-kise."

"Yo Aomine_cchi_! _Ohissashiburi_(lama tak berjumpa)." Sapa pria didepannya, senyumnya belum lepas. Aomine cukup merindukan senyum itu.

Hening beberapa detik. Daiki terlalu fokus dengan masa lalunya.

"Aomine_cchi_? Kau masih disana?" Kise melambai-lambaikan tangannya, berharap dengan begitu pria itu berhenti menatapnya intens. Bagaimanapun juga tatapan itu membuat Kise tidak enak.

"Ah maaf. Jadi klienku itu kau?" Daiki masih menatap tak percaya.

"Bisa dibilang begitu." Senyum si pirang belumlah pudar. ."Jadi apa kita bisa mulai Aomine_cchi_?"

Daiki menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Dia harus fokus."T-tentu!"

Setelah cukup lama mereka membahas perihal kerjasama antar perusahaan mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyudahinya. Berbicara dengan formal cukup membuat jenuh.

"Jadi kau alih profesi Kise?" pemuda pirang itu menggeleng sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tentu tidak Aomine_cchi_, aku sama sekali tidak cocok dengan pekerjaan yang kaku seperti ini. Aku hanya menggantikan Rei-neechan yang sedang sakit, setelah dia sembuh dia akan kembali bekerja." Daiki benar-benar sangat rindu dengan suara eemm mantan kekasihnya ini. Seakan sudah lama sekali tak bertemu.

"Kau saja yang mengurusi kerjasama ini. Kalau tidak aku akan memutus kontrak kerja kita." Entah kenapa kalimat itu meluncur mulus dari bibir Daiki. Namun kata-katanya sayang untuk dicabut kembali.

"E-eh! Kenapa begitu? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang urusan bisnis macam ini."

"Kau akan bisa seiring kau terbiasa." Daiki memperhatikan arloji yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya."Sudah jam makan siang. Mau pergi makan denganku?"

"Apa itu boleh?"

Daiki tertawa kecil."Tentu saja boleh, hal biasa mengajak klien makan siang. Itu adalah cara jitu untuk mempererat kerjasama." Kise mengangguk sekenanya sambil tersenyum.

**Dddrrt ddrtt**

Ponsel Daiki bergetar pelan.

**Pik**

"Ada apa Sei?"

/_Okaa-sama_ membuatkanku bekal dan beliau menyuruhku untuk memakannya bersamamu di kantor/

Daiki berdecak kecil."Maaf Sei, aku akan makan siang dengan klien."

Hening beberapa sejenak.

"Sei, kau masih disana?"

/Ya. Aku tutup telponnya kalau begitu/

Menghela nafas kecil."Maaf."

Sambungan telpon terputus sepihak dari Seijuurou. Entah kenapa Daiki merasa sedikit menyesal menolak ajakan makan siang bersama pemuda itu.

"Dari istrimu-_ssu_?"

"Hmm, ya. Ayo pergi sekarang."

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-

.

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini Daiki sering sekali menghabiskan waktunya di kantor. Berangkat pagi pulang malam. Jika Seijuurou bertanya dia akan menjawab ada lembur. Bahkan akhir pekanpun Daiki juga pergi ke kantor. Waktu dengan Seijuurou semakin jarang. Kala Daiki berada di rumah, dia akan mengabaikannya dan akan berkutat dengan ponselnya. Seperti saat ini.

"Daiki." Panggil Seijuurou yang baru datang dari kamar. Dia mendudukkan diri tepat disamping Daiki.

"Hm?" sahut pria itu asal, matanya terfokus pada layar 5 inch ponselnya.

"Kau tidak merekam kegiatan luang kita lagi?"

Pertanyaannya hanya dijawab dengan gelengan.

"Terlalu sibuk?" anggukan singkat."Masalah perusahaan?" anggukan lagi."Boleh aku tahu?" gelengan.

Seijuurou mendengus kecil."Letakkan ponselmu saat aku bicara padamu Daiki." Suara itu penuh penekanan. Namun sama sekali tak digubris.

Dalam satu kali tarikan ponsel pintar yang tadi dalam genggaman si tan kini sudah terlempar ke lantai dengan suara 'klatak' dengan isi berhamburan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" bentak si pemilik.

Seijuurou terdiam, wajahnya datar."Sangat penting ya?"

"Tentu saja!"

Dadanya berkedut sakit mendengar pengakuan itu. Si tan memunguti komponen-komponen ponselnya yang berserakan di lantai. Dia mengerang saat bagian dari casing perangkat pintarnya patah. Dia segera memasangnya dan untungnya ponselnya masih bisa menyala.

Menarik nafas panjang dan menghelanya dengan pelan. Dia meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja."Maafkan aku." Ujarnya, dia kembali duduk disamping Seijuurou yang sedaritadi terdiam tak berkata apapun.

Ucapan maafnya terabaikan. Pemuda itu sepertinya cukup terpukul. Daiki semakin merasa bersalah. Percakapannya di ponsel dengan Kise Ryouta telah menyita banyak waktunya. Ya, dia kembali menjalin hubungan 'pendekatan' dengan model yang mengurusi kerjasamanya dengan perusahaan Aomine. Entahlah Daiki hanya mengikuti kata hati kecilnya. Yang masih ingin dekat dengan mantan kekasihnya itu. Iya, dia salah melakukan itu tapi hatinya sangat menginginkannya. Dan respon si model cukup positif. Itu bagai cahaya di langit mendung.

"Aku akan mengosongkan jadwal lemburku akhir Agustus nanti tepat di hari ulang tahunku. Kita akan melihat kembang api di kuil. Bagaimana?" masih belum ada respon."Aku akan menjemputmu setelah pulang kerja."

Seijuurou menggeleng."Aku akan menunggumu di taman dekat kantormu saja. Selamat malam." Pemuda itu melenggang pergi menuju lantai dua.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-

.

.

.

"_Ne! Ne!_ Aomine_cchi_, lusa ulang tahunmu 'kan?"

Daiki menggangguk."Apa kau ingin memberiku kejutan seperti tahun lalu?"

Bola _almond_ itu mengerling kearahnya."Bagaimana ya? Aomine_cchi_ pasti sudah ada acara dengan istri_"

"Tidak! Aku tidak ada acara apapun." Jawabannya terlalu cepat membuat Kise menaikkan alisnya.

"Um, baiklah kalau begitu. Kita bisa bertemu di tempat kita biasa merayakan ulang tahun dulu Aomine_cchi_."

Daiki tanpa sadar menyunggingkan senyum tinggi. Dia merasa senang sekaligus ada perasaan lain yang mengganjal.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-

.

.

.

31 Agustus xxxx

Di penghujung musim panas, udara musim gugur sudah mulai terasa. Apalagi pada suasana malam, dinginnya udara sudah mulai menusuk kulit. Suasana sepi menambah nilai pada udara dingin. Pemuda bersurai merah itu duduk sendirian di bangku taman. Sudah sejak pukul enam sore dia disana. Menunggu seseorang yang akan mengajaknya menghabiskan malam di akhir agustus. Lalu lalang kendaraan semakin padat. Mungkin banyak ayah yang ingin segera menghabiskan akhir musim panas dengan keluarga.

Dengan berbalut mantel coklat dia masih merasa sedikit kedinginan. Angin sudah mulai berhembus kencang. Ini sudah dua jam lebih dari waktu janjian mereka pada pukul enam dan sekarang sudah lebih dari jam delapan. Kenapa Seijuurou masih bertahan disana? Jawabannya karena 'mungkin Daiki sedang berusaha menyeselaikan pekerjaannya lebih cepat' menjadi kepala perusahaan tentu dia akan sangat sibuk sampai tak ada waktu untuk mengetikkan 'maaf aku akan datang terlambat'.

Seijuurou mengeratkan mantelnya. Dia mendongak keatas, berharap bisa melihat bintik bercahaya hanya sekedar untuk menghiburnya. Namun sayang, lampu kota terlalu banyak yang menyala, bintang-bintang musim panas tak memiliki cahaya yang cukup kuat untuk menyaingi lampu kota Tokyo.

Pukul setengah sembilan malam lebih tiga menit. Hampir tiga jam dia disini. Apa dia pulang saja ya? Nanti dia akan menghubungi Daiki saat sampai di rumah. Setuju dengan pendapatnya sendiri akhirnya Seijuurou bangkit berdiri. Akan tetapi sebuah tarikan kuat membuatnya terhuyung kebelakang. Dan dia mendarat dipelukan entah siapa.

"Hei mau kemana?"

"Sepertinya dia sendirian, bos."

"Mau kami temani?"

Tiga suara asing dia dengar. Dia tidak takut hanya saja, tangan itu menggarayangi dirinya.

"Lepaskan!"

"Jangan kasar begitu."

"Aku laki-laki."

"Kami tidak peduli."

"Lagipula kau nampak spesial." Tangan nakal itu berada diatas perutnya. Mengusapnya pelan.

"Jangan menyentuhnya."

"Ara jangan takut, kami tak akan menyakitimu. Kau akan nikmat dengan ka_**DUUUAAK**

**BRAAAK**

Tubuh yang berada dibelakangnya terpelanting jauh membentur tong sampah.

"Bos!" teriak dua orang tadi.

"Hajar orang itu!"

Dan perkelahian satu lawan tiga pun terjadi. Bukan duel yang seimbang, tapi untung saja si penyelamat bisa mengatasi preman-preman itu. Seijuurou sedikit berharap sosok itu adalah Daiki.

"Terima kasih." Ujar Seijuurou, dia masih belum melihat siapa yang menolongnya karena orang itu membelakanginya.

"Berhati-hatilah, Akashi."

Suara itu. Mungkinkah?

.

.

.

**-.- To be Continue-.-**

.

.

.

Yeeeyy chapter 5 XDD

Huuwaaa OOC to the max! Maafkan saya, saya khilaf/plak. Saya sudah berusaha bikin mereka tetep IC tapi apa daya huuuweeee /mewek.

Btw, Hayo-hayo tebak suara siapa itu~~~

Yang bisa nebak saya kasih cium/plak

Alurnya kecepetan ya? Saya sadar itu :'

Flat pula saya juga sadar akan hal itu :'

Mengesampingkan banyaknya kekurangan FF saya, semoga minna-san tetap bisa menikmatinya :D

Dan untuk adegan merekam itu saya terinpirasi dari sebuah novel LGBT berjudul 'The Sweet sins; Dibalik Pelukan Terhangatnya' karya Rangga Wirianto, sumpah itu bagus banget! Sebenarnya saya bukan penggemar novel tapi Novel itu hadiah dari sahabat saya dan isinya saya suka banget XD

Semoga menikmati chap ini, maaf belum bisa balas review lagi saya buru-buru mau belajar buat ujian u.u

Pokonya Saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah mengikuti chap ini dari awal hingga sekarang dan saya ucapkan selamat datang bagi yang baru bergabung :D

_**imspecially3**__**, **__**kireimozaku**__** , **__**emerald youichi, **__**no name, **__**Akashiki Kazuyuki**__**, **__**NekoPanda, **__**Anna-tachi**__**, **__**Kisa The Author**__** , **__**kurohime, **__**Kiga Ritsuya**__**, **__**kh, **__**Iyagi-sshi**__**, **__**Lady CAP**__**, **__**Akira Sei54**__**, **__**krysjung05**__** , **__**Mikan Ran Konako**__**, **__**Ineedtohateyou**__**, **__**ChocoWhiteMuffin**__**, **__**TheUltramarine**__**, **__**Dan Beta**_

Yang mau gabung ke grub WA Ukeshi Lovers bisa bm saya 53A76824. Gomen saya nggak punya line DX

Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya saya terharu :'

PS: mungkin chapter depan udah final, atau mungkin masih bisa saya tambah satu chapter lagi tergantung jalan cerita XD

**Sekian**

**With Love,**

**Narin to B**


	6. Chapter 6

**Danna**

**Disclamer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, cerita ini milik saya~**

**Pair: AoAka slight AoKi, slight KagaKuro, slight (...)xAka**

**Genre: romance, hurt comfort(maybe), drama**

**Warning: MPREG, HEMAPRODTE, sho ai, menye-menye, OOC, OCs, typo, aneh dll**

**A/N: Dicerita ini kami menggunakan Teiko!Akashi dan Touo!-Teiko!Aomine. karena Sifat Aomine udah mulai berubah baik tapi masih tetep ada sifatnya yang nyebelin jadi masih ada Touo-nya(?) XD**

**Umur: Aomine: 24, Kise: 22, Kuroko: 22, Akashi: 20, Kagami: 19.**

**N/B: saya sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk bashing chara, chara yang saya masukin disini murni karena charany fav saya, saya tidak ada niat untuk menjelek-jelekkan chara, menghina atau apalah itu. Sekian terima kasih.**

**Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

**Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

**Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

**Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

**Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

**Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

.

.

.

-.-.-.-

.

.

.

"Te-terima...kasih atas bantuannya...emm tuan." Nada bicaranya terbata-bata. Nafasnya masih memburu, Dia shock.

"Ya tidak masalah. Ngomong-ngomong tidak perlu se-formal itu. Kau tidak lupa padaku 'kan Akashi?" Suaranya memang terdengar sangat familiar tapi wajah si penolong belumlah terlihat.

Mata merah itu membulat tak percaya saat seseorang itu mendekat kearahnya. Dugaan tentang suara itu tak salah. Orang itu benar-benar di depannya."Ni-nijimura-_san_."

"Yo, lama tak berjumpa pelanggan setia." Pria itu berjalan semakin dekat kearah Seijuurou."Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak begitu baik." Gumamnya lirih. Bagaimanapun juga dia hampir dilecehkan dan itu membuat mentalnya tidak dalam kondisi baik.

Pria raven itu menggeram."Kau terluka?"

Seijuurou menggeleng."Fisikku baik-baik saja Nijimura-san." Dia tersenyum kecil, dia tak mau membuat pria ini khawatir.

"Dasar sampah masyarakat. Em kau sedang menyamar atau apa Akashi?"

"Menyamar?" beo pemuda mungil itu, matanya mengikuti arah telunjuk si pria penyelamat. Pipi porselen itu memerah."Urgh, aku harus bilang apa padamu Nijimura-_san_." Dia membuang muka ke samping kanan.

"Lalu apa sebegitu dinginnyakah sampai kau menyumpal perutmu dengan selimu_"

"Ini bukan selimut Nijimura-_san_." Seijuurou menatap Nijimura dengan tatapan protes. Dia bingung harus memulai darimana.

"Balon?"

"Bukan juga, urgh." Dengan frustasi Seijuurou mendudukkan dirinya dibangku taman tadi. Bodohnya pantatnya terlalu keras menubruk susunan kayu itu membuat perutnya nyeri. Tangan mungilnya mengusap pelan, bayinya nampak protes dapat ia rasakan tendangan-tendangan kecil di atas perutnya.

Manik abu-abu menatapnya intens, pria tinggi bernama Nijimura Shuuzou kini berjongkok tepat didepannya."Kau seperti ibu hamil."

"Ke-kenapa berpikir seperti itu." Wajah putih Seijuurou kembali merona.

Nijimura bertopang dagu."Kau mengusap perutmu seperti ibu hamil."

**Puk**, telapak tangan yang lain mendarat pelan di perut buncit si pemuda. Lembutnya serat wol membuai telapaknya."Jadi apa in_"

**Thumb**

Biner kelabu itu melebar, dia menarik tangannya cepat."A-apa tadi!"

"Eum, salam mungkin."

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan di dalam sini!"

"Aku terdengar seperti kriminal." Seijuurou terkekeh pelan. Dia tak menyangka respon pria ini akan seberlebihan macam sekarang.

"Jangan bertele-tele Akashi. Ada apa didalam perutmu?!"

Seijuurou tersenyum tipis."Bayi." dia kembali mengusap perutnya.

"Kau laki-laki ma_"

"Laki-laki spesial, garis bawahi itu. Ibuku yang bilang, jadi aku merasa bangga." Nijimura tertegun beberapa detik. Pemuda didepannya ini benar-benar membuatnya gagal _move on_ lagi.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari dulu." Gumaman lirih itu membuat Seijuurou merasa sesak.

"Ma-maaf a-aku tak bisa." Kepala merahnya tertunduk.

Si raven menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya, menstabilkan emosinya, kemudian dia duduk disamping si merah."Jadi kau bisa hamil?" Seijuurou mengangguk kecil."Dengan siapa?"

"Dengan salah satu anak rekan kerja ayahku." Nada bicaranya menjadi lirih.

"Dijodohkan?"

"Kau berharap apa Nijimura-_san_. Sudah pasti itu yang terjadi, tapi aku cukup bahagia." Si pemuda mendongak, bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum.

Nijimura memanyunkan bibirnya."Kau tidak tampak seperti itu sekarang."

"..." pemuda itu tak meresponnya. Nijimura merasa tak enak hati. Sepertinya ini topik yang cukup sensitif.

"Ngomong-ngomong sedang apa kau disini malam-malam begini?"

Seijuurou melihat ke jalan raya."Sedang menunggu seseorang. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak datang."

"Mau ku antar pulang? Ini sudah larut." kalimat itu meluncur mulus begitu saja.

"Apa tidak apa?" raut si merah nampak sungkan.

"Kenapa tidak? Anggap saja pertemuan teman lama. Sejak kau lulus kuliah kau tak datang ke cafeku lagi."

"Maafkan aku Nijimura-_san_." Seijuurou tertawa pelan."Setelah upacara wisuda itu, aku sudah disibukkan dengan urusan di kantor."

"Sok sibuk sekali." Cibir Nijimura.

"Lagipula Nijimura-_san_ sendiri keluar negeri bukan? Bagaimana aku tau kalau Nijimura-_san_ sudah kembali?"

Nijimura terkekeh, benar juga."Mau pulang sekarang?"

Tawa kecil itu masih mengalun, terdengar merdu digendang telinga Nijimura."Sebentar Nijimura-_san_, aku harus memberitahu seseorang dulu."

.

Seijuurou memandang layar ponselnya. Sudah lima kali panggilannya ditolak. Sebegitu sibuknya kah Daiki?

/_Maaf aku sedang sibuk. Tolong tinggalkan pesan_/

Nada '**piip**' pelan terdengar, Seijuurou mengambil nafas."Daiki, jika kau sibuk aku akan pulang. Tak perlu mengantarku."

Hal yang dia benci dari mempercayai seseorang terlalu berlebihan adalah sakitnya akan berkali lipat saat orang itu mengingkari.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

"_Ne, ne_ Aomine_cchi_ sudah lama sekali rasanya kita tidak berada pada suasana seperti ini?" si pirang tersenyum kecil pada lawan bicaranya. Alunan musik romantis dari tempat langganan mereka, sebelum dan setelah berpacaran. Hanya tempat makan biasa, dengan suasana yang menyenangkan.

"Aku merindukan saat seperti ini." Kise hanya diam saat jari jemari pria itu mengusap punggung tangannya. Dia tak ingin ini terjadi lebih jauh lagi, tapi disisi lain dia menginginkannya juga.

"Aomine_cchi_ _suki da_." Gumam Kise lirih, semoga saja Aomine_cchi_ tak mendengarnya. Harapnya dalam hati. Semoga lantunan suara si penyanyi bisa meredamnya.

Kini jemari itu tak lagi membelai lembut punggung tangannya. Mereka naik keatas dan bersemayam di pipi kirinya."Bisakah kita bersama lagi?"

Kise menggeleng. Tidak, ini tidak boleh. Dia kembali bukan untuk merusak hubungan orang."Aomine_cchi_," si pirang menurunkan tangan itu perlahan."Kau sudah memiliki keluarga, ak_"

"Kumohon jangan katakan itu. Malam ini untuk kita, hanya ada kita." Bola safir itu meredup, memohon meminta pengertian.

Ingin rasanya menangis tapi itu hanya memperburuk suasana. Dia tidak ingin dipandangan iba oleh pria di depannya."Jangan lari Aomine_cchi_. Tak ada gunanya."

"Kumohon, kali ini saja."

"..." Kise terdiam lagi. Ini krusial, dia bukan perusak hubungan orang. Tapi dia sakit melihat pria yang ia cintai dengan orang lain. Bolehkah jika itu hanya sekali? Dia memandang si biru lekat. Kepalanya seolah mengangguk sendiri. Seulas senyum mengembang pada bibir Daiki.

Dosa ini akan mereka tanggung bersama.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi."

Kelopak putih itu terbuka perlahan. Wajah tampan dengan senyuman lebar menyambutnya."Apa aku menganggu tidurmu?" ujar si pria biru yang berjongkok dihadapannya.

Seijuurou berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya, namun perutnya yang semakin besar menghalanginya. Dapat ia rasakan lengan hangat yang melingkari bahunya, sedikit banyak membantunya untuk duduk."Selamat pagi, Daiki." Ucapnya dengan nada lemas.

"Kau baik-baik saja Sei?"

"Kepalaku sedikit pusing."

Daiki menaikkan surai merah yang mencuat acak menutupi kening pasangannya."Maafkan aku soal kemarin malam. A-aku sibuk." Kecupan mendarat dikening Seijuurou.

"Kau bisa memberitahuku jika tidak bisa bertemu kemarin."

Pria itu terdiam selama beberapa detik."Aku akan menggantinya lain waktu."

Seijuurou tersenyum tipis."Apa ada rapat hari ini?"

Daiki menggeleng."Tapi aku harus berangkat pagi."

Senyum si pemuda memudar."Kalau begitu mandilah. Aku akan membuat sarapan."

Dari lubuk hati Daiki dia merasa berdosa. Jujur dia ingin menghabiskan waktunya untuk pemuda ini tapi dia sudah berjanji pada Kise untuk menemaninya pergi. Hanya sebentar saja, dia berjanji.

**Cup**

Kecupan di kening itu lagi bertahan cukup lama. Seakan sarat akan rasa bersalah dan permintaan maaf. Sebentar saja, satu kali lagi, dia berjanji tak akan mengulanginya lagi setelah ini. Dia berjanji dalam hati ini yang terakhir. Dan dia akan mencoba untuk mencintai Seijuurou secara penuh. Biarkanlah egonya menang kali ini.

"Daiki, kau kenapa?"

Kelopak mata kecoklatan itu terbuka. Sepasang bola safir tampak tak bercahaya. Namun senyum pada bibir tipis itu terkembang lebar."Aku akan mandi."

.

"Kau pulang dengan siapa kemarin?" pembicaraan kembali berlanjut di meja makan. Sarapan pagi ini cukup sederhana karena Seijuurou mulai kesulitan bergerak dan berdiri terlalu lama untuk memasak membuat kakinya pegal. Meski begitu semua berjalan dengan cukup hangat untuk saat ini.

"Seorang teman lama menemaniku." Setangkup _sandwich_ sudah berpindah ke piring milik Daiki."Kau tak keberatan hanya dengan _sandwich_?"

Daiki menggeleng, ini cukup.

"Daiki kau bisa mengantarku ke dokter esok lusa?"

Si biru menghentikan kegiatan menyesap kopinya."Maaf sepertinya tidak bisa."

Helaan nafas kecewa terdengar cukup jelas.

"Kontrol rutin?" Seijuurou mengangguk.

"Aku akan pergi sendiri kalau begitu."

"Maafkan aku."

"Bukan salahmu."

Sarapan mereka berlangsung hening nan bisu kali ini. Seijuurou jelas merasa kecewa. Daiki menyesal. Membagi dua hati tak semudah memotong roti tawar menjadi dua bagian rata. Dia manusia yang egois, dia selalu ingin berada pada pihak yang bahagia.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian...

Siang itu Seijuurou memutuskan untuk pergi jalan-jalan. Mantel merah marun membalut tubuh mungil yang terlihat dua kali lipat lebih gemuk. Dia ingin mengunjungi seseorang sebelum pergi ke rumah sakit. Dan dia juga ingin makan siang.

_**Krincing**_

Suara lonceng kecil berbunyi saat pintu kaca berkayu mahoni itu terbuka. Satu orang tamu berjalan masuk. Cafe bersuasana klasik yang tak terlalu sibuk karena ini adalah jam kerja. Beberapa kursi sudah terisi menyisakan banyak kursi kosong. Pemuda berambut merah itu berjalan tenang menuju salah satu kursi yang berada di pojok. Dia tak mau di tengah karena dia tak mau menjadi pusat perhatian.

Setelah duduk seorang pelayan menghampirinya. Menyodorkan daftar menu dan menanyakan pesanannya. Dan pelayan itu pergi ketika si pelanggan merasa cukup dengan apa yang akan dia pesan.

Mata merahnya bergulir pelan. Dari balik bingkai jendela cafe, Dia melihat anak kecil yang sedang merengek. Berulang kali tangan kecil itu meraih topi rajutnya untuk dilepaskan namun sang ibu tersenyum lembut dan memakaikan topi itu kembali. Hati Seijuurou menghangat, dia juga ingin seperti itu dengan anaknya nanti.

Si ibu muda menggendong sang buah hati. Yang entah karena apa sudah berwajah ceria kembali. Aura seorang ibu memang berbeda. Bisakah dia seperti itu nanti? Dia bukanlah sosok wanita jadi tak mungkin dia menjadi ibu. Setidaknya menjadi ayah atau papa. Seijuurou tertawa pelan.

Sepasang _ruby_ menelisik ke dalam cafe setelah puas memandang jalan. Dia merasa sepi. Seseorang yang berperan menjadi suaminya sangatlah sibuk entah dengan apa itu. Sejak kapan pula hatinya menjadi mellow seperti ini? Menggelikan.

Menarik nafas pelan. Dia seperti perempuan yang sedang galau, ah pasti hormonnya belum stabil. Seijuurou tersenyum kecil, perubahan suasana hatinya ini pasti karena bayinya.

"Pesanan anda tuan." Dia tersentak kecil saat pelayan mendatanginya. Si pemuda tersenyum kecil.

"Ah tuan, apa pemilik cafe ini sudah datang?"

Si pelayan memandang bingung."Nijimura-_san_?" Seijuurou mengangguk.

"Sepertinya Nijimura-_san_ tidak datang."

Raut Seijuurou tergurat kecewa lagi."Terima kasih." Pelayan itu membungkuk hormat dan meninggalkannya pergi.

.

_Cheese cake_ yang tadi sangat ia inginkan menjadi hambar rasanya.

"Kenapa wajahmu kusut sekali?"

Kepala merah yang dari tadi memandang ke samping reflek menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Nijimura-_san_!"

"Kau jadi antusias sekarang. Aneh."

_Blush_

Apa dia terlihat sangat menantikan kedatangan pria raven ini? Aduh bodohnya."Anoo maksudku _"

"Memainkan makanan akan dikenakan denda lima kali lipat harga makanan itu."

"Eh?" Seijuurou bingung, detik berikutnya dia faham saat jari telunjuk milik pria itu terarah pada _cheese cake_ pesanannya yang sudah menjadi potongan kecil."Ma_

"Habiskan dulu baru bicara. Aku akan kembali." Nijimura berjalan meninggalkan meja Seijuurou, pria itu memasuki sebuah ruangan yang berada disamping meja kasir.

.

"Jadi ada apa?" pria raven itu sudah menduduki kursi di depannya. Tangan kanannya menopang dagu.

"Hanya ingin makan siang." Sahut Seijuurou kalem.

"Tumben kau memilih _cheese cake_?" tanyanya lagi.

Seijuurou merengutkan wajahnya."Memang kenapa kalau aku memilih _cheese cake_?" protesnya.

"Hmmm karena kau lebih suka _red velvet_ daripada _cheese cake_. Kau bilang rasa _cheese cake_ terlalu aneh untuk jadi rasa kue."

Ah Nijimura masih ingat hal itu ternyata. Wajahnya memanas."Hanya satu _cheese cake_. Tidak lebih kok." Dia membuang muka kesamping.

Nijimura terkekeh pelan."Terserah kau. Setelah ini kau mau kemana?"

"Pergi ke rumah sakit, untuk kontrol rutin."

"Sendiri?" Seijuurou mengangguk.

"Dimana eerr suamimu?"

Dia menyapu bibirnya dengan serbet, lalu tersenyum kearah Nijimura."Dia sedang sibuk. Sepertinya aku harus berangkat sekarang Nijimura-_san_."

**Grep**

"Habiskan _cheese cake_mu, aku antar kau."

.

.

-.-.-.-.-

.

.

.

"Aomine_cchi_ maaf merepotkanmu."

"Bukan masalah Kise. Apa perlu pergi ke dokter?" si pirang tampak enggan.

"Hanya demam biasa Aomine_cchi_." Ujarnya lemah.

Secangkir teh hangat dia sodorkan pada si pirang yang tampak sangat pucat."Apa tidak apa-apa?"

Daiki menaikkan alisnya bingung."Maksudmu?"

"Apa tidak apa-apa hubungan kita ada lagi?"

"Jangan bahas itu lagi." Tegas Daiki, topik berat tak cocok untuk orang yang sedang sakit.

Cairan hangat itu tinggal separuh. Kise memandang Daiki dengan tatapan sayu."Sampai kapan?"

"..."

Daiki mengambil cangkir yang Kise pegang, meletakkannya di nampan dan siap ia bawa keluar."Kau harus istirahat."

"Aomine_cchi_, jangan mengelak aku mohon."

Wajah rupawan itu mengeras. Dia tak suka topik ini."Hanya satu kali saja, Kise. Aku yakin kau juga menginginkannya bukan?"

Kise Ryouta tak dapat membantahnya lagi. Dia memang –sedikit- menginginkan ini. Hanya sedikit. Dia ingin merasa bahagia dengan pria ini juga. Boleh kah?

Jarak antar mereka semakin menipis. Daiki yang memulainya, bibir mereka saling bersentuhan, tak lupa lumatan kecil. Mereka sangat rindu. Rindu sensasi penuh dosa ini. Ini salah, mereka pun tahu.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-

.

.

.

"Terima kasih Nijimura-_san _mau sudah menemaniku." Dia berjalan mendekati pria yang duduk di kursi tunggu. Nijimura berbaik hati mau menemaninya pergi kontrol rutin dengan syarat Seijuurou menghabiskan makanan yang dia pesan tadi.

Sebenarnya Nijimura merasa tak tega membiarkan pria muda itu pergi sendiri. Ingatannya beberapa hari yang lalu dimana si merah dikerubungi lelaki pelaku sekuhara. Tidak boleh terulang satu kalipun.

Nijimura tersenyum."Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Shintarou menyarankan untuk segera melakukan operasi." Biner _ruby_ itu meredup.

"Apa ada yang tidak beres?"

"Sepertinya begitu Nijimura-_san_." Ujarnya lirih, dia amat sedih.

Si raven tersenyum menenangkan."Dia akan baik-baik saja." Telapak tangannya mengusap perut buncit pemuda itu.

Seijuurou tersenyum."Terima kasih."

"Kau akan langsung pulang atau kemana?"

Pemuda itu mengedikkan bahunya."Entahlah, sepertinya aku harus banyak istirahat." Mengeratkan mantel marunnya.

Nijimura menganggukan kepalanya."Aku antar pulang."

"Terima kasih Nijimura-_san_, maaf merepotkanmu."

"Jangan kau pikirkan."

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-

.

.

.

Hiruk pikuk suasana rumah sakit membuat si pirang semakin tak nyaman. Kepalanya berkali lipat terasa pusing.

"Aomine_cchi_, tak usah membawaku ke rumah sakit segala. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Apa kau berniat menyimpan sakitmu huh?"

Kise mengerang kecil."Bukan itu maksudku, tapi ini hanya demam."

Daiki menghentikan langkahnya, dia melepas pegangannya pada tangan si pirang. Safirnya menatap lurus pada almond itu."Hanya demam katamu? Bagaimana jika itu awal penyakit kronis?"

"A-aomine_cchi_, tidak usah seberlebihan seperti itu."

"Aku ta_"

"Kise, Aomine apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

Wajah Kise tampak riang."Midorima_cchi_! Lama tak berjumpa." Midorima memandang sekilas kearah Kise dan mengangguk. Lalu dia memusatkan perhatiannya pada Daiki.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Kise disini, sementara Seijuurou ke tempatku seorang diri."

Si biru mendengus."Kise sedang sakit."

"Ada hubungan apa lagi kalian?" tanyanya curiga.

"Emm etto kami tak ada hubungan apa-apa kok Midorima_cchi_. Hanya rekan bisnis." Sepasang jamrud itu menatap tak suka.

"Akhiri saja _nanodayo_. Banyak yang akan dirugikan."

"Cih, kau siapa huh?"

Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya sekali."Kau akan menyesal, ingat itu." Dan kemudian dia meninggalkan pasangan kuning biru itu.

"Sok sekali." Cibir Daiki.

"Aomine_cchi_." Lirih Kise.

"Jangan dengarkan dia."

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu hubungan yang pernah terjalin kini merenggang. Dan hubungan yang pernah renggang kini mulai terjalin kembali. Daiki selalu saja mengatakan dirinya sibuk. Bahkan untuk satu jam saja dia tak ada waktu. Sakit kali ini berkali lipat lebih sakit daripada awal pernikahannya dulu.

Seijuurou berguling pelan di kasur empuknya. Tangannya mengambil ponsel tujuh inch miliknya. Jari jemarinya bergerak lincah di layar plasma itu. Sampai sebuah folder membuatnya terpaku. 'Memories' dia membuka folder itu. Beberapa ikon foto langsung memenuhi layarnya. Dia memilih satu dari kesekian banyak.

/Pria raven tampak sedang serius meletakkan garnis strawberry pada sebuah hidangan di atas piring/

Seijuurou tertawa kecil, dia ingat berapa banyak kue yang terbuang karena gagal dibuat. Dia menggeser jarinya.

/berlatar biang lala besar, dua orang berpose '_peace'_ dengan senyum kecil/

Ini kencan pertama mereka, wajahnya mendadak panas. Foto selanjutnya...

/suasana malam khas festival kembang api. Dia tampak elegan menggunakan yukata merah, disampingnya si pria raven mengenakkan yukata hitam keabu-abuan tampak sangat tampan./

Itu saat mereka menginap di desa kelahiran si raven. Mendadak Seijuurou ingat bagaimana Nijimura harus mencari kamar lain untuk tidur. Karena si raven belum pernah tidur dengan orang lain selain keluarga. Masih jelas dibenaknya betapa merahnya wajah Nijimura kala itu.

Menggeser gambar yang lain. Hanya ada dia dan boneka beruang yang besar hampir setinggi dirinya. Seijuurou menerawang, ini kencan terakhir mereka sebelum dia sibuk dengan urusan kuliah dan perusahaan. Bibir mungil itu menekuk kebawah.

Hubungan mereka terlampau singkat namun banyak kenangan yang membuat Seijuurou merasa hidup. Ya orang itu yang mampu melepasnya dari kehidupan serba menuntut kesempurnanya. Dan dia kembali lagi disaat dia memerlukan seseorang untuk memberinya perhatian.

**-flash back-**

"Hei, haruskah kau menghabiskan waktu sampai cafeku tutup?" si raven mendudukan diri di depan seseorang yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya.

Kepala merah itu mendongak."Ah maaf Nijimura-_san_. Aku lupa waktu lagi."

"Kau sering melakukannya Akashi. Apa semua itu tugas kuliah?" tunjuknya pada laptop yang menyala. Seijuurou menggelengkan kepalanya."Lalu?"

"Sebagian tugas kuliah dan sebagian urusan perusahaan. Kau tau Nijimura-_san_, aku harus cepat menyelesaikan studiku sekalian belajar mengurus perusahaan."

"Kau masih terlalu kecil untuk mendapat gelar sarjana." Pelototan yang sama sekali tak menakutkan membuat Nijimura terkekeh pelan.

"Umurku sudah sembilan belas tahun Nijimura-_san_."

"Setidaknya nikmatilah masa mudamu."

Seijuurou tersenyum kecil."Tapi ini permintaan ayahku."

"Tapi aku tak ingin kekasihku tertekan dengan banyak kesibukan."

Seijuurou tertawa kecil saat telapak tangan Nijimura menyusup diantara helaian merahnya. Cafe sudah sepenuhnya sepi, para pelayan sudah pulang lima menit yang lalu."Sudah, tutup laptopmu aku antar kau pulang."

Seijuurou mengangguk dan mulai mematikan laptopnya. Seperti biasa Nijimura akan mengantarkannya ke apartemen dengan mobil sedan hitam miliknya. Dan kecupan dikening untuk salam selamat tidur.

Seijuurou pikir hidupnya akan terus hangat dan bahagia bersama pria ini, hanya saja...

.

.

.

"Akashi." Seijuurou mengalihkan pandangannya dari deburan ombak."Hubungan ini apa memang pantas diteruskan?" kedua iris _ruby_ itu membulat.

"Kenapa tidak?" ujarnya pelan, berusaha tak menyuarakan protes kenapa kekasihnya harus mengatakan itu sekarang.

"Kita tidak akan memiliki keturunan, kau tahu itu kan?"

Masalah itu."A_" kalimat itu tak pernah selesai. Tidak, terlalu cepat untuk mengatakannya."Kurasa itu benar Nijimura-_san_."

"Kita akan tetap berhubungan selama kau masih kuliah, ne." Nijimura mencoba tersenyum menenangkan di depan mata Seijuurou. Namun itu hanya terlihat seperti lekukan bibir ke atas saja, bukan senyuman.

Seijuurou mengangguk lemah."Ya."

"Maafkan aku."

"Aku menghargai keputusanmu Nijimura-_san_." Seijuurou tersenyum kecil.

.

Beberapa bulan setelah itu akhirnya Seijuurou menjadi wisudawan termuda. Tentu ini hal biasa bagi Seijuurou yang sering lompat kelas dan menjadi lulusan termuda sejak SD sampai kuliah. Umurnya baru sembilan belas tahun sudah menyandang sarjana, dengan nilai cumlaude. Benar-benar membanggakan ayah dan mendiang ibunya.

Dan ini berarti hubungannya dengan si pemilik cafe harus kandas. Hubungan yang baru mereka bina satu tahun terakhir. Hubungan yang tercipta karena wujud kecil perhatian sang pemilik cafe pada sang mahasiswa yang selalu sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya.

Ketika si mahasiswa menghabiskan waktu dari siang sampai cafe tutup, sang pemilik cafe akan memberinya secangkir kopi gratis. Jika sedang sama-sama memiliki waktu luang mereka akan sedikit bertukar cerita. Hingga hubungan mereka terjalin dengan lugunya.

Seijuurou menghela nafas, kemana orang itu?

"Yo." Seseorang menepuk punggungnya."Selamat atas kelulusanmu yang luar biasa." Seijuurou tersenyum kecil.

"Terima kasih Nijimura-_san_."

"Kau membuatku iri saja. Aku baru menyelesaikan studiku saat usiaku duapuluh dua tahun."

Seijuurou tertawa kecil."Setidaknya kau sudah memiliki usaha yang sukses diusia duapuluh lima tahun. Itu membanggakan."

"Jika menurutmu begitu." Nijimura tertawa renyah, merasa dipuji sekaligus disindir, dasar.

.

Hening. Kelopak pink sakura menari-nari seiring belaian angin. Beberapa kelopak nakal berlabuh dihelaian merah lembut si Akashi muda.

"Ini artinya sudah selesai?" lirih Nijimura. Seijuurou mengangguk kecil."Hei, apa-apaan raut sedihmu itu. Ini bukan akhir segalanya, kita masih bisa bertemu kapan-kapan."

Si merah malah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Cafeku akan tetap disana. Yah mungkin akan tutup sebentar, aku akan pergi ke Perancis untuk belajar."

Telapak tangan besar mengusap lembut surai merah itu."Aku yakin wajahmu jelek sekali saat menangis. Bukankah kau menghargai keputusan ini?" Nijimura menarik Seijuurou kedalam pelukkannya. Mendekapnya erat, dengan tangan kanannya masih sibuk mengusap helaian lembut itu. Anggukan kecil sebagai jawabannya."Lagipula mungkin ini yang terbaik."

Seharusnya Seijuurou berterus terang pada pria ini. Seharusnya dia mengatakan jika dia spesial. Tapi ayahnya. Dia sudah diberitahu oleh ayahnya jika dia akan dijodohkan dengan orang entah siapa. Melawan ayahnya artinya mimpi buruk untuk Nijimura-_san_. Dia membalas pelukan itu dengan erat, berharap ini tak akan berakhir.

**-flash back off-**

Miris sekaligus ironis. Jika saja otaknya dulu memikirkan kawin lari dengan Nijimura mungkin sekarang dia akan memiliki keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Bukan seperti sekarang, kebahagiaan seolah terus berlarian, kadang menghampirinya kadang meninggalkannya. Menyedihkan.

Bisakah kehidupannya menjadi bahagia. Ah dia jadi teringat dengan Tetsuya dan Taiga. Sudah lama rasanya tak bertemu mereka.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-

.

.

.

Sore itu Kise sedang menikmati hari di taman seorang diri. Dia kosong dengan jadwal pemotretan. Perusahaan sang kakak perempuan tidak memintanya untuk mengurus sesuatu dengan perusahaan milik Daiki. Dan Daiki juga sedang sibuk. Haaah dia bosan. Dia tak pernah merasa sebosan ini kalau Aomine_cchi_-nya ada.

Biner almondnya memandang sekeliling. Banyak keluarga yang menikmati akhir pekan bersama. Ayah, ibu, anak, lengkap sekali. Kise berdecih iri. Dia tak mungkin bisa seperti itu jika dengan Aomine_cchi_-nya. Tapi Aominecchi bisa seperti itu dengan Seijuurou-_kun_ yang sampai sekarang dia belum pernah bertemu. Tatapannya berubah sedih. Seandainya dia juga spesial, pasti dia sudah bahagia sekarang. Mungkin sudah menimang bayi.

Hidup terasa sangat tidak adil tahu. Kenapa _Kami-sama_ harus memasangkan orang yang tak bisa bahagia dan memisahkan orang yang akan bahagia? Benar-benar tidak masuk akal.

"Boleh aku duduk disini, tuan?" Kise tersentak."Maaf jika mengagetkan."

Si pirang menggeleng kecil."Maaf aku sedang melamun. Silahkan." Dia menggeser sedikit tempat duduknya. Dan pemuda 'gemuk' itu duduk disampingnya. Kesan pertama seorang Kise Ryouta adalah pemuda itu menawan, menggemaskan dan manis. Wajahnya memanas seketika.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?"

Kise reflek menggeleng cepat. Apa-apaan ketahuan memandangi orang asing, memalukan."Maafkan aku-_ssu_, ngomong-ngomong perkenalkan namaku Kise Ryouta." Dia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aomine Seijuurou." Balasnya menjabat tangan dengan senyum kecil.

**Deg**

Aomine Seijuurou? Mungkinkah dia pasangan Aomine_cchi_?

"Sa-salam kenal-_ssu_." Dia memperhatikan pemuda itu baik-baik. Pemuda ini, dia tampan, manis, pendiam, dan sopan. Dan juga yang paling penting –mata almondnya mencuri pandang pada perut si pemuda- dia spesial.

Diam. Kise masih memperhatikan pemuda itu dari ekor matanya. Pemuda itu nampak menerawang kedepan."Keluarga itu terlihat bahagia bukan?" gumam si pemuda merah. Matanya terlihat sayu. Kise mengikuti arah pandangnya.

Pemandangan keluarga kecil dengan anak laki-laki yang baru belajar berjalan."Iya-_ssu_." Balas Kise singkat.

Terdengar tawa yang pelan."Sepertinya mereka sangat beruntung sekali." Gumam pemuda itu lagi.

Kise tersenyum miris. Pemuda ini nampak sama menyedihkannya dengannya. Sama-sama mengharapkan keluarga yang bahagia. Pada laki-laki yang sama. Seakan tak ada orang lain saja.

"Urgh." Kise buru-buru memusatkan perhatiannya pada teman bicaranya. Keningnya tampak berkerut, dia merubah posisi duduknya jadi bersandar. Sekarang perut buncit dibalik mantel biru tua itu terlihat jelas.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Kise. Dan hanya dibalas anggukan.

Sekarang siapa yang paling jahat? Jawabannya jelas dirinya. Merebut ah tidak dia tidak merebut suami orang, dia hanya ingin mendapat kebahagiaannya juga. Tapi mungkin sudah saatnya dia mencukupkan rasa egonya. Pria muda ini terlihat lebih membutuhkan daripada dia bukan?

Jika Kise Ryouta ingin keluarga dia bisa menikah dengan gadis tanpa harus merusak rumah tangga orang. Itu bukan termasuk tindakan yang terpuji, keluarganya pasti sangat tidak suka.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-

.

.

.

Hari ini kedua mertuanya berkunjung ke rumah mereka. Daiki terlihat tak senang, entah kenapa Seijuurou tak mengetahuinya. Suasana rumah mereka menjadi dingin kembali. Semuanya terasa canggung, de javu. Kenapa lagi?

"Daiki, kau kenapa?" tanya Seijuurou, Daiki memandangnya sekilas.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Perhatian si biru kembali pada ponselnya.

"Kau aneh." Gumamnya pelan berusaha tetap terlihat normal didepan kedua mertuanya.

"Hanya perasaanmu saja." Dibalas dengan gumaman tak kalah pelan.

"Daiki, kau tak perlu bekerja lembur lagi di kantor." Pria tua itu memandang putra dan menantunya bergantian."Sei-_kun_ akan memerlukan waktu lebih banyak denganmu, ingat itu."

"Iya, aku tau ayah." Ujar sang anak dingin, matanya masih fokus pada layar. Tidak lembur berarti tidak memiliki alasannuntuk bertemu dengan Kise, cih."Aku yakin Seijuurou akan baik-baik saja di rumah."

Sang ibu melotot mendengar pengakuan sang anak."Dai-_chan_, tidak kah kau pernah dengan tentang suami siaga?"

"Perusahaan kita sedang dalam kondisi yang sangat baik untuk terus berada di puncak, ayah, ibu. Hal kecil tak perlu dibesar-besarkan bukan?"

**Deg**

Daiki kenapa? Dadanya terasa sangat sakit mendengar pengakuan itu. Dia melirik kecil pada pria yang duduk bersandar disandingnya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan hal kecil Dai-_chan_! Umur kandungan Sei-chan sudah memasuki bulan ke delapan. Sudah wajar jika kau menaruh perhatian lebih padanya."

"Ponselku akan selalu aktif duapuluh empat jam. Seijuurou bisa menghubungi kapan saja." Tatapan yang terkesan tak sopan itu Daiki berikan pada kedua orang tuanya.

Seijuurou memandang tak percaya.

"Lebih penting mana Dai-_chan_, anakmu atau perusahaan?"

Terdengar helaan nafas."Aku akan memperkerjakan beberapa _bodyguard_ jika perlu. Apa itu kurang?"

Dia bahkan tak menjawab pertanyaan ibu mertuanya. Daiki tak memilih anaknya. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa dia jadi seperti ini. Apa yang terjadi? Kemana aura ayah yang pernah ada pada Daiki?

Matanya panas. Dadanya sesak.

"..._chan_...Sei-_chan_?"

Kepalanya pusing.

"...Sei-_chan_! Sei-_chan_! Wajahmu pucat sekali nak." Bahunya terasa tergoncang kencang. Raut khawatir sang ibu mertua tercetak samar. Badannya terasa lemah. Dia kenapa? Ada apa dengannya?

Semuanya gelap. Suara berdesing tak jelas.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan lagi _Teme_!"

"Daiki-_kun_."

"Kalian berisiki! Aku ingin istirahat jangan ganggu aku."

"Sialan kau! Aku berjanji akan meremukkan tulangmu." Wajah Kagami mengeras.

Kuroko yang berada dibelakangnya mengusap pelan punggung pemuda itu. Matanya menatap datar kepergian pria berambut biru tua itu.

"Sudah kubilang percaya pada orang itu adalah hal yang salah." Gerutu Kagami yang masih kesal. Tadi sore dia mendapat berita dari Kuroko kalau supupunya masuk rumah sakit lagi.

**Klik**

Pintu disamping mereka terbuka dan tertutup pelan. Pria berambut hijau bersetelan dokter yang sudah sangat mereka kenal.

"Midorima-_kun_, bagaimana keadaan mereka?"

Si dokter muda menaikkan kacamatanya."Bayinya cukup baik _nanodayo_. Untuk keadaannya tanyakan pada Takao. Aku hanya menangani kandungannya saja."

Seseorang datang lagi menghampiri mereka bertiga. Bersetelan putih persis Midorima, ber_name tag_ 'Takao Kazunari'."Keluarga pasien Aomine Seijuurou-_kun_?" Kagami dan Kuroko mengangguk kompak."Emm etto, dimana err suaminya?"

"Daiki-_kun_, dia sedang pergi. Apa ada masalah Takao-_san_?"

"Cukup serius."

"Cepat beritahu kami!"

"Tapi peraturan rumah sakit mengatakan aku harus memberitahu pihak terdekat dengan pasien." Takao mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan tajam milik Kagami.

"Aku sepupunya kurang dekat apa aku dengannya."

Takao mengangguk ragu."Ba-baik."

"Ehem. Lanjutkan pembahasan ini ditempat privasi _nanodayo_. Ini tidak untuk diumbar."

.

.

.

"Tekanan darah Seijuurou-_kun_ diatas 140/90 mmHg dan ini sangat berbahaya. Ada beberapa faktor yang menyebabkannya. Yang pertama adalah dia mengalami stress." Kedua tangan Kagami terkepal erat. Giginya bergemeletuk.

"Kedua, dia hamil diusia yang terbilang muda, usianya baru duapuluh tahun dan tentu saja faktor '_male pregrancy_' itu sendiri. Kalian tahu sendiri bukan tubuh laki-laki tidak dirancang untuk tempat hidup janin. Spesial apapun dia."

"Dan faktor terakhir ini berakibat cukup fatal. Seijuurou-_kun_ memiliki gangguan jantung genetik."

Mata Kagami dan Kuroko membulat sempurna.

"Itu turunan dari ibunya _nanodayo_."

Suasana ruang kerja Takao menjadi semakin hening. Berat sekali.

**Drak**

Kagami berdiri, kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Dia berjalan keluar tanpa peduli Kuroko yang bertanya dan gerutuan Midorima karena tingkah grasak-grusuknya.

"Kuroko-_kun_, tolong sampaikan ini pada Aomine Daiki-_kun_. Bagaimanapun dia adalah orang yang seharusnya tahu pertama kali." Kuroko mengangguk. Setelah itu pria muda itu undur diri.

Takao menghela nafas berat."_Ne_, Shin-_chan_ aku yakin kau juga memiliki kabar tentang kandungan Seijuurou-_kun_."

"Dia harus melakukan operasi _nanodayo_. Jika mereka ingin keduanya selamat."

"Miris sekali. Kudengar suaminya berulah lagi?"

"Itu bukan urusan kita _nanodayo_."

Takao tersenyum kecut.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-

.

.

.

"Aomine_cchi_, kau kenapa?" Kise memandang bingung pada pria yang terus-terusan mengerang itu.

"Kise, aku ingin menikah denganmu."

"Ka-kau apa!"

"Aku ingin bercerai, aku bosan."

**PLAK**

Pipi tan itu memerah. Tamparan tadi cukup sakit.

"Aku. Tidak. Datang. Untuk. Merusak. Rumah. Tanggamu." Ucapan itu penuh dengan penekanan. Daiki terdiam."Kau yang membuatku menerima tawaranmu untuk hubungan yang salah ini. Kau tahu aku merasa sangat berdosa sekali. Aku seperti pemeran antagonis, aku tidak mau."

"Sampai kapanmu aku akan mencintaimu Kise."

Kise menggelengkan kepalanya."Jangan pernah melakukan itu Aomine_cchi_."

"Tapi."

"Aomine_cchi_ dengarkan aku. Bagaimanapun juga kau harus bertanggung jawab ne. Seijuurou-_kun_ adalah tanggung jawabmu. Jangan memainkan pernikahan suci."

"Pernikahanku adalah paksaan orang tuaku."

"Tolong jangan bahas itu lagi Aomine_cchi_. Apapun yang terjadi aku tak ingin mengingat hal itu."

Kise menarik nafas pelan. Wajahnya menyunggingkan senyum tulus."Cintai eem tidak belajarlah mencintai Seijuurou-_kun_. Kudengar dari Midorima_cchi_ kalian sudah tampak romantis beberapa bulan yang lalu. Pertahankan itu, aku akan jamin kebahagiaanmu dengannya."

"Kise."

"Jagalah Seijuurou-_kun_ dan calon anak kalian. Jangan sia-siakan keistimewaan dia, kau akan menyesal jika menyianyiakannya. Dan juga Seijuurou-_kun_ tampak sangat menginginkan keluarga kecil yang bahagia." Kise tersenyum teduh.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku bertemu dengannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan yah aku akan sangat senang jika kalian bisa bersama dan memiliki keluarga kecil yang bahagia."

Daiki tertegun. Kise benar, dia tak boleh menyianyiakan apa yang dia punya. Menarik nafas dalam, mencoba mengenyahkan segala pemikirannya negatifnya. Daiki menghembuskan nafas panjang. Kise terpaku dengan senyum tulus seorang Aomine Daiki yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya."Terima kasih Kise."

**Dddrrrtt dddrrttt**

Ponsel biru di atas meja itu bergetar. Berkedip-kedip, menandakan panggilan masuk.

Kuroko Tetsuya _calling..._

"Halo."

"Daiki-_kun_, tolong ke rumah sakit sekarang. Se-seijuurou-_kun_..."

**Deg**

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-

.

.

.

"Detak jantung mereka melemah! Apa yang terjadi!" teriak Daiki, dia baru saja sampai di ruang ICU dan mendapati beberapa orang disana.

"Itu gara-gara kau!" Kagami balas berteriak."Kau membuatnya tekanan batin dan membuat sakitnya semakin parah!"

"Dia...sakit?"

"Kalian berdua jangan berdebat." Kuroko yang sedaritadi diam kini bersuara. Tidak bisakah mereka diam bukan malah memperburuk suasana.

**Grak**

Pintu ruang ICU terbuka."Aomine urus administrasi segera, Seijuurou harus menjalani operasi sekarang juga."

Saat itu juga kakinya terasa seperti jelly. Dia seakan tak dapat berdiri tegak. _Kami-sama_ apa yang terjadi.

"Midorima apa yang terjadi! Katakan padaku!"

"Tak ada waktu _nanodayo_! Cepat bertindak atau mereka tak ada yang selamat!"

.

.

.

Lima jam bagai berabad-abad. Lampu ruang operasi belumlah padam itu berarti operasi belumlah selesai.

_Kami-sama_ selamatkan mereka. Daiki memejamkan matanya erat. Tak ada yang bisa dia perbuat selain menunggu dan berdoa. Hal sama dilakukan Kuroko, Kagami, ayah mertua, orang tuanya dan Kise. Ya Kise memaksa ikut ke rumah sakit.

**Tik tik tik**

Detik jam terdengar sangat menyebalkan sekarang. Ini sudah hampir tengah malam, kenapa mereka lama sekali. Rutuk Daiki dalam hatinya. Dia sungguh tidak sabar menunggu kabar selanjutnya.

_**Peet **_

Lampu merah itu padam. Daiki buru-buru berdiri gerakannya diikuti mereka yang juga menunggu.

Daiki tertegun saat melihat seorang suster mendorong inkubator dengan bayi di dalamnya. A-anaknya kah?

Dua orang bersetelan dokter berdiri di depan mereka. Raut mereka tak tertebak.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kise lirih.

Midorima menarik nafas pelan, berat sekali mengatakan kenyataan."Dia koma."

Sebuah tamparan yang sangat keras sekali. Seijuurou...koma.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-

.

.

.

Daiki menatap kosong pada ruangan bayi. Anaknya disana, sedang dalam penanganan khusus. Tubuhnya sangatlah mungil berkulit pucat dan bersurai biru. Bergerak-gerak pelan, setidaknya bayinya baik-baik saja. Dia tersenyum kecil.

Seijuurou cepatlah sadar, Akihiro juga memerlukanmu.

Ini sudah terhitung tiga hari Seijuurou mengalami koma. Dan tak tahu kapan dia akan sadar.

Puas melihat putra kecilnya Daiki kembali ke ruangan Seijuurou.

.

Pemuda itu tampak sangat damai, damai sekali. Matanya terpejam, nafasnya pelan, detak jantungnya lemah.

Daiki menarik kursi dan duduk tepat disampingnya.

"Sei." Lirihnya."Sudahkah terlambat jika aku meminta maaf lagi?" senyumnya sangat menyedihkan. Jemari lentik itu terasa begitu dingin dan semakin pucat. Daiki menggenggam mereka dengan sangat erat. Ingin rasanya membagi kehangatan agar wajah pucat itu memiliki warna kembali.

"Ngomong-ngomong, putra kita sangat tampan." Daiki tersenyum sendiri."Tubuhnya mungil sepertimu. Tapi aku rasa dia tidak lemah."

"Namanya seperti keinginanmu, Aomine Akihiro. Aku harap kau segera bangun dan menyapanya."

Daiki mengusap helaian merah itu perlahan. Menyibakkan poninya dan mengecup keningnya."Cepatlah sadar Sei, kami menunggumu."

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-

.

.

.

_Ddrrtt ddrtt_

Nijimura Shuuzou _calling_...

Ponsel milik Seijuurou bergetar. Kuroko memandang lekat siapa yang menghubungi sahabatnya. Sekarang dia mendapat bagian menunggu Seijuurou, sebenarnya ada Daiki tapi dia sedang mengurus banyak hal.

Dia menggeser ikon berwarna hijau itu.

"_Moshi-moshi_."

Orang diseberang sana terdiam./Apa pemilik ponsel ini ada?/

"_Sumimassen emm_ Nijimura-_san_. Seijuurou-_kun_ sedang tidak bisa dihubungi."

/Dia sibuk?/

Kuroko menggeleng reflek."Seijuurou-_kun_...sedang dirawat."

/Tolong kirimkan naman rumah sakit dan berapa kamar inapnya./

"_Ha-hai'_."

.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit kemudian seseorang datang. Nafasnya memburu terkesan dia baru saja lari dari tempatnya ke rumah sakit ini.

Kuroko berdiri menyambut orang itu."Nijimura-_san, ka_?"

Pria itu mengangguk."Apa...yang ter-terjadi!"

"Seijuurou-_kun_ beberapa hari yang lalu menjalani operasi. Ta-tapi..."

.

Setelah menggenakan pakaian steril saran dari perawat agar bisa membesuk Seijuurou. Segera saja dia memasuki tempat Seijuurou dirawat. Kata seseorang bernama Kuroko tadi, si Akashi muda sudah koma selama lima hari. Dan tak ada yang memberitahunya.

"Akashi." Gumamnya lirih. Wajahnya tiga kali lebih pucat dari biasanya. Tapi dia terlihat sangat damai dibuai tidur panjangnya."Kapan kau bangun?"

Nijimura meraih tangan pucat itu perlahan dan mengecupnya. Berharap ini cerita dongeng dimana ciuman bersifat ajaib dan membuat pemuda ini bangun."Bangunlah, apa kau tak ingin melihat anakmu?"

"Sebenarnya aku belum melihat anakmu. Tapi orang bernama Kuroko tadi bilang anakmu tampan. Yah tidak heran dia keturunanmu." Nijimura tersenyum kecil.

Pip...pip...pip...

Mata kelabu Nijimura memperhatikan alat yang sedaritadi berbunyi. Naik turun dengan ritme pelan namun stabil.

"Hei, apa kau tak bosan tidur seperti itu? Tempat ini bau sekali kau tau."

Si raven memperhatikan wajah manis itu.

"Aku akan kembali lagi. Dan saat aku kembali kau harus sudah bangun."

Cup

Ciuman singkat ditujukan pada sudut bibir pucat itu."Bangunlah, aku mohon."

.

.

.

_Ruangan itu hanya putih. Tak ada apapun. Dia sendirian disini. Tak ada siapapun._

_Sesosok wanita bergaun putih terlihat memungguninya. Surainya merah sedikit bergelombang tergerai cantik sampai ke punggung._

"_Permisi, ini tempat apa?" tanyanya. _

_Wanita itu berbalik lalu tersenyum."Sei-chan."_

"_Ka-kaa-sama."_

"_Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, nak?" wanita itu berjalan mendekat dan langsung diterjang pelukan dari pemuda tadi._

"_Kaa-sama, aku merindukanmu."_

_Usapan lembut itu membuat si pemuda merasa sangat nyaman."Tak seharusnya kau disini, Sei-chan."_

"_Kenapa Kaa-sama? Aku ingin tetap disini dengan Kaa-sama."_

"_Tidak Sei-chan. Ini bukan tempatmu."_

"_Apa maksud kaa-sama?"_

"_Mereka membutuhkanmu." Wanita cantik itu tersenyum lembut._

"_Mereka?" tanya si pemuda semakin bingung._

"_Ya, putra kecilmu. Suamimu, Otou-sama, sahabatmu, dan banyak lagi."_

"_Putra? Aku memiliki putra?"_

"_Cucu kaa-san."_

"_Tapi aku ingin dengan kaa-sama. Aku rindu kaa-sama."_

"_Putramu lebih membutuhkanmu sayang."_"Ingat kaa-san akan selalu ada untukmu, Sei-chan. Kaa-san akan mengantarmu."_

"_Sekarang bukalah matamu, Sei-chan."_

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-

.

.

.

"Sei, kumohon bangunlah. Putra kita memerlukanmu."

Daiki merasakan gerakan kecil diantara genggaman tangannya. Kepalanya menengadah. Manik merah yang sudah hampir seminggu tersembunyi kini menampakkan cahayanya. Tatapannya masih menerawang.

"Sei, kau sudah sadar!" pemuda itu menoleh kearahnya. Melihatnya dengan raut bingung.

Bibirnya terbuka kecil.

"Kau...

siapa... ?"

.

.

.

**-. Be Continue.-.-**

.

.

.

A/N:

-Huuuuwaaaaaahh...akhirnya jadi jugaaaaa...sumpah ini scene yang bikin saya stress berat. Udah gonta ganti alur, dan akhirnya setelah bertapa, merenung, smpe bagadang buat mikir chapter ini. saya hanya berharap ini tidak mengecewakan, maaf kalau drama sekali. Untuk pembuatan ini saya banyak baca artikel kesehatan loh XD

-Tentang penyakit Sei yang entah knp saya kasih berjibun, itu saling berhubungan. Untuk ibu hamil tekanan darah tinggi itu sangat berbahaya, darah tinggi disebabkan karena stress, usia hamil dibawah dua puluh tahun. Dan penyakit jantung itu berhubungan dengan koma. Saya baca artikel yang lain koma disebabkan karena serangan jantung juga. Untuk kasus ibu hamil koma dan amnesia dapat disebabkan karena pecahnya air ketuban, dan air itu dibawa darah menuju jantung dan diedarkan oleh otak dan terjadi gangguan. Saya sengaja nggak menjelaskan kenapa bisa koma, apa yang terjadi pada Sei pada cerita karena modal saya Cuma search google. Saya nggak ada keberanian mengekspos lebih lanjut takut salah kaprah.

-Selamat yang udah nebak penolong Akashi itu bang Niji. Saya akan bikinkan hadiah kalo sudah senggang XD

-Saya sempet galau antara Bang Niji atau Bang Mayu gara-gara baca review yang masuk. Padahal konsep awal bang Niji. Setelah pencocokan alur Bang Nijilah yang menang XD

-Oh iya saya nggak buat Kise jahat loh ya, jangan sakiti dia ;( /pukpuk Ki-chan.

-Saya sangat berharap chapter ini tidak mengecewakan. Saya sudah berusaha semampu saya. Apalah saya, saya hanya gadis perangkai kata yang jauh dari kata sempurna /cieh

-Saya ucapkan selamat datang bagi yang baru bergabung dan salam kenal, panggil saja Narin, Bnya sudah pensiun ngomong2 :"

-Dan terima kasih banyak buat minna-chan digrup WA Ukeshi yang selalu jadi korban kelabilan emosi saya, tanpa semangat minna-chan yang sering nguber-nguber buat cepet apdet ff mungkin chap ini akan terlantar lebih lama :"

**Balasan review:**

**KaskusNgantri**: halo salam kenal Kaskus-san(eh?) silahkan kunci bang mine di jamban oh bareng sama sei chan biar mereka piiip /plak. Ahahaha terima kasih, ini konflik kyk sinet btw XD. Saya udah nggak tega nyiksa sei chan :"

**Kurohime**: ini goloknya (ngasih golok) dia udah item Kuro-san sumpahin aja dia jadi putih XD /plak . maaf bukan mayuyu XD

**SVN**: Ah gomen apdetny lama saya kena WB kronis XD (plak) aaa terima kasih saya jadi malu (jijik rin) apakah sudah terjawab di chap ini ahaha. Sayangnya bukan karena midorin belog to Takao-chan XD (ditendang) mungkin nggak terlalu terguncang rumah tangga mereka saya nggak pandai bkin konflik :"

**Noorikha**: hai Ikha-saan, daiki emang br*nsek(hus) apa sei chan sudah makin IC? /harap2 cemas

**Mbah Amplang**: saya juga sadar ada typo pas udah dipublish XD terima kasih koreksinya :D soal alur kecepetan saya ngrasa banget, tapi kalo nggak dicepetin gitu saya harus ngrubah sususan per chapter :" hahaha itullah poin yg saya cari ending chap yang clifthanger greget sekali XD hhhmmm apakah sudah terteabk sekarang :3

**No Name**:sudah dilanjuut hehehe

**NekoPanda**: Hai panda-san hai neko-san XD hahaha jangan dipikirkan XD daiki gampang khilaf :" (elu yg bikin) Neko-san ucapkan selamat pada Panda-san XDDD (tebar konfeti)

**Yourselp**: haalo salam kenal :D selamat harapan anda terwujud hahaha gomenne nggak bisa updete sebelum tgl 27 :" terima kasih masukannya sangat-sangat membangun dan membantu sekali meski saya masih bingung dengan 'show, don't tell' tapi saya berusaha memahaminya :D semoga cerita saya mengalami peningkatan :D

**Name Uruhime**: haaloo Uruhime-san :D adduuh jangan nampol bang daiki dia udah kena siksaan batin sekarang :"

Selesai balas review yg nggak log in, yg log in udah saya bales ya meski balesan review saya gaje XD

Review anda adalah kebahagiaan saya. Love you all :* /ketjup satu-satu.

-Chapter terpanjang saya, A/N terpanjang juga X"D

Oh ada yang mau jaket+celana training Touo atau Rakuzan? Saya jualan loh 180k aja yang minat boleh PM atau bm saya di 53A7684 XD

Sekian

**With Love**,

Lonely Author

Narin


	7. Chapter 7

**Danna**

**Disclamer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, cerita ini milik saya~**

**Pair: AoAka slight AoKi, slight KagaKuro, slight ****Niji****xAka**

**Genre: romance, hurt comfort(maybe), drama**

**Warning: MPREG, HEMAPRODTE, sho ai, menye-menye, OOC, OCs, typo, aneh dll**

**N/B: saya sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk bashing chara, chara yang saya masukin disini murni karena charany fav saya, saya tidak ada niat untuk menjelek-jelekkan chara, menghina atau apalah itu. Sekian terima kasih.**

**Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

**Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

**Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

**Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

**Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

**Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

.

.

.

-.-.-.-

.

.

.

"Kau...siapa?" lirih lemah sosok yang tengah berbaring di ranjang putih itu dengan ekspresi linglung.

Sosok biru disamping ranjang membeku, wajahnya terlihat sangat terkejut."...dokter..." lirihnya bergetar."...DOKTER!" suaranya naik satu oktaf, nadanya masih bergetar. Teriakannya yang menggema sukses membuat beberapa perawat mendatanginya. Dan berapa saat kemudian derap langkah sepatu pantofel memasuki kamar tersebut. Seorang dokter muda memandang heran.

"Kenapa berteriak?" tanyanya kesal, tak ada kondisi kritis yang dia lihat.

"_Sensei_...pasien sudah sadar." Manik kelabu sang dokter melirik seorang perawat yang berkata padanya.

"Aomine-san, anda bisa keluar, biarkan kami yang mengurus ini."

"...dia tidak mengingatku...Apa yang terjadi padanya!" bukannya menurut untuk keluar, dia malah berteriak marah pada sang dokter.

"Suster, bawa Aomine-san keluar."

"Baik. Aomine-san mohon kerjasama anda, percayakan pada kami." Ujar perawat itu lembut, dan mendorong pelan sosok pria muda itu.

"Geez, dia baru menyesal eh?" gumam si dokter raven pelan."Bagaimana perasaan anda, Seijuurou-san?" dengan senyum profesional dia mulai mengecek kondisi pasiennya.

.

.

.

"...Seijuurou amnesia? Bagaimana bisa!" lagi-lagi suara keras menggelegar itu terdengar.

"Bisakah anda mengontrol emosi Aomine-san? Dan biarkan saya menjelaskan kondisi pasien."

Aomine Daiki kembali duduk di kursinya, menunggu dengan tak sabar penjelasan yang akan dia dengar selanjutnya.

"Seijuurou-san mengalami amnesia ringan, itu tak berbahaya, hanya perlu waktu singkat untuk membuatnya mengingat apa yang dia lupa." Helaan nafas masal terdengar."Namun ada yang janggal."

"Apa itu _sensei_?" suara anggun khas wanita paruh baya menyeruak.

"Sepertinya Seijuurou-san hanya lupa kehidupan pernikahannya. Ini bukan hal baru, saya sering menangani hal semacam ini."

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?!"

"Mungkin ini kurang masuk akal, tapi dapat saya simpulkan bahwa Seijuurou-san menolak mengingat kehidupan pasca pernikahannya_"

"Takao! Kau tak bisa menyimpulkannya semudah itu." Dokter muda putra dari dokter kepercayaan keluarga Akashi bersuara lantang, menolak argumentasi sang rekan sejawat.

"Aku tak asal dalam menyimpulkan masalah ini Midorima-_sensei_. Baiklah jika anda sekalian kurang yakin, saya bisa menghubungi rekan yang lebih ahli dalam masalah ini..." Takao, dokter raven itu mengangkat gagang telpon duduk miliknya, menekan beberapa nomor dan menunggu nada sambungnya.

"..._moshi-moshi_ Moriyama-_sensei_, kau sedang ada pasien?"

"Bisa kami mengganggu waktumu sebentar?"

"...baiklah setelah makan siang."

Berpasang-pasang mata menatap Takao dengan bermacam ekspresi."Kita akan menemui Moriyama-_sensei_ setelah makan siang. Di ruangannya." Pembicaraan ditutup dengan alasan sang dokter raven masih memiliki janji dengan pasiennya yang lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa hanya kau saja yang tak diingat oleh Seijuurou?" Kagami memulai saat mereka berada di area terbuka rumah sakit itu.

"Aku tak tahu." Si navy blue meremat surai biru tuanya, dia duduk di lantai bersandar pada tembok, terlihat sangat frustasi.

"Kurasa ini ada hubungannya dengan kehidupan rumah tangga kalian." Sosok raven yang Daiki temui saat Seijuurou berada di rumah sakit yang ia ketahui adalah mantan kekasih Seijuurou, tiba-tiba datang menghampiri mereka semua.

"Tau apa kau dengan kehidupan rumah tanggaku." Dengus Daiki.

"Jika aku pasangannya, tak akan kutinggalkan dia menunggu sendirian di malam hari penghujung musim panas."

Kise yang berada di antara mereka melirik takut dan khawatir. Kehadiran orang tua dari Seijuurou dan Daiki membuat suasana menjadi semakin berat.

"Apa maksudnya membiarkan Seijuurou menunggu sendirian di malam hari?" suara khas paruh baya datang dari Akashi Masaomi.

Kagami mengernyitkan alisnya, begitupula dengan Kuroko. Sepertinya Seijuurou lupa bercerita dengan mereka.

Daiki mengerang."Ya, aku berjanji untuk mengajaknya jalan-jalan, tapi aku terlalu sibuk jadi aku tak bisa menemuinya."

Kise menggigit bibirnya, itu bohong. Dia tahu betul kronologi sebenarnya.

"Setidaknya katakan kalau kau sibuk lewat pesan singkat!" suara Nijimura meninggi. Yang benar saja, alasan macam itu sama sekali tak dapat ia terima."Kau tahu, jika aku tak menolongnya entahlah apa yang akan terjadi."

"Me-memangnya ada apa Nijimura-san?" Kise bertanya lirih.

"Dia digoda para pria jalanan br*ngs*k."

Mereka semua yang berada disana membelalakkan matanya. Tak terkecuali seorang Akashi Masaomi. Nyonya Aomine menutup mulutnya tak percaya.

Daiki semakin merasa tertekan dan sangat sangat merasa bersalah.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan selama menikah dengan putraku!" Masaomi mulai berang dengan spekulasi yang ada di otaknya. Pasti ada sesuatu sebab yang membuat putranya menjadi seperti ini.

"Aku tak mencintainya, lagipula karena pernikahan ini aku harus mengakhiri hubunganku dengan kekasihku." Gumam Daiki datar. Kedua orangtuanya saling berpandangan, seolah mereka juga ikut menyesal dengan semua yang telah terjadi.

"Aku mengakui telah banyak berbuat salah. Aku tak mencoba untuk menjalaninya, aku selalu membuat Seijuurou menderita, jika ini aku yang dulu mungkin aku masa bodoh dengan ingatan Sei dan memilih meninggalkannya, tapi..."

Semua orang terdiam, meunggu kelanjutan kalimat Daiki."Aku sekarang menyesal dengan apa yang telah aku perbuat. Bukannya mendapat kebahagiaan aku malah membuat banyak orang menderita."

"Aku akan mencobanya dari nol, aku akan berusaha." Ucap Daiki mantap.

'Dia pikir hanya dengan tekad seperti itu bisa.' Tentu tak akan semudah mengatakannya belaka. Semua akan perlu proses yang berat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya apa yang telah dikatakan Takao-_sensei_, tak sepenuhnya salah. Hanya spekulasinya saja yang kurang masuk akal. Dalam kasus ini Seijuurou-kun mengalami amnesia sebagian, memori yang tak dia ingat bisa masa lalunya, atau bahkan masa sekarang. Dalam hal ini Seijuurou-kun kehilangan ah...kata kehilangan sepertinya kurang tepat, bisa dikatakan tidak mengingat kejadian satu tahun belakangan mungkin."

Semua orang disana tak ada yang menyela, diam dan mendengarkan.

"...menurut data yang Takao-_sensei_ ambil, itu adalah kesimpulanku."

"..ta..api kenapa dia bisa lupa kehidupannya satu tahun belakangan ini?" Daiki tak sabar mengungkapkan apa yang berkecambuk dalam benaknya.

"Bisa saja ini karena keinginannya sendiri." Takao menyela, dia tak memperdulikan tatapan tajam Midorima."Saya rasa penjelasan dari Moriyama-_sensei_ sudah sedikit mewakili rasa penasaran anda sekalian." Si raven berusaha mengusir halus para kerabat pasiennya.

"Jika ada keluhan segera hubungi kami." Tambah Midorima.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Apa maksudmu dengan siapa? Dia suamiku."_

"_Ce, orang seperti itu tak pantas untukmu."_

"_Aku tahu."_

"_Kalau begitu diam dan ikuti permainanku. Akan ku buat kau lebih bahagia. Mungkin lebih baik kalian berpisah."_

"_!"_

"_Aku akan mengambil alih tubuh dan pikiranmu."_

"_Tidak! Bagaimana dengan putraku?!"_

"_Kau menyayanginya?"_

"_Kenapa kau bertanya? Tentu saja."_

"_...meski hasil dari pemaksaan orang mabuk?__ Aku tetap akan mengambil alih ragamu__"_

"_..."_

"_Aku anggap kau setuju."_

.

.

.

.

.

"Seijuurou-san waktunya makan siang dan meminum obat." Seorang perawat mendorong trolinya masuk. Seijuurou mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela.

"Letakkan disana."

"Biarkan aku yang mengurusnya suster." Seijuurou mendelik tak suka pada siapa yang seenaknya masuk ke kamar rawatnya.

"Baiklah, saya tinggal kalau begitu." Sang perawat undur diri dan hanya menyisakan Seijuurou dan Daiki disana.

"Mau kusuapi?"

"..."

Daiki mengambil semangkuk bubur dan mendudukkan diri di pinggir ranjang.

"Kuharap kau cepat sehat dan kita bisa cepat pulang."

"..."

"Kenapa diam saja Sei?"

"Aku tidak berbicara dengan orang asing." Jawabnya setelah sekian detik terdiam, rautnya terlihat sangat dingin dan tak bersahabat."Sebaiknya kau keluar." Perkataannya mutlak, seakan tak ada celah untuk sebuah bantahan.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

Etto hallo minna-san, adakah yang masih mengingat saya. Terlebih apakah ada yg masih mengikuti cerita ini. Sepertinya saya menelantarkanny terlalu lama. Saya merasa kembali ke nol ahahah, gomen membuat ff ini menjadi berdebu :"

Terima kasih bagi yg sudah membaca bahkan mereview dichapter sebelumny maaf belum bisa membalasnya satu persatu, btw kemarin adalah semester tersibuk saya jdi nggk bisa menyisikan sedikit ide untuk ff ini. Lagipula ff ini pnya 8 versi karena saya sempat kehilangan mood buat nglanjutinny. Tapi saya kembali termotivasi sma seorang author "mending diupdate dengan word sedikit daripada ditelantarkan" begitu deh, dan taaraa ini hasilny maaf gaje, semoga masih ada yg mau baca x"D

**Salam rindu,**

**Narin**


End file.
